Welcome to Hell
by Anubis Enfield
Summary: Do you know that story? The story about the first man and woman getting tempted to eat an apple against God's commands? I think everyone knows it, religious or not. Do you remember the serpent though? The sneaky snake that got the job done? Yeah, I'm that guy. I figured this Doctor person would be interesting to meet though, and I wasn't wrong. Being a demon is so much fun
1. Chapter 1

**I saw "Good Omens" and started reading the book, which made me wonder how the Doctor would handle someone like Crowley. So, I made a demon OC and threw him into Doctor Who. Hope you all enjoy it! I've got a bunch more chapters written out, but not typed up, so it might be a little bit before more chapters are posted for this. Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Do you know that story? The story about the first man and woman getting tempted to eat an apple against God's commands? I think everyone knows it, religious or not. Do you remember the serpent though? The sneaky snake that got the job done? Yeah, I am… _was_ that guy. Hand picked by the Dark Lord himself to get the job done right. Though, it wasn't hard, especially when the big man in the clouds started the temptation for me by pointing it out and telling them not to eat it. To this day, I still don't quite understand what he was thinking.

But that's beside the point. I'm not here to blabber on about religion. All you need to know is that I am a demon, a fallen angel, and Heaven and Hell existed in my world. That's right. _My world._ I'm not currently _there_ at the moment. You see, I'm a bit of a trouble-maker if being a fallen angel didn't give you an idea of that already. Here's the thing though, I was… lazy. Yeah, I'll admit it. I was. I got bored terribly easy and as a demon of Hell, that meant causing trouble, particularly on Earth.

It was fun. I didn't even have to do anything sometimes. I once caused a very heated divorce just by using my abilities to flick on a light switch. That being said, I eventually pissed someone off with my skirting around jobs and lazing about on Earth. I didn't realize I was being monitored until the fateful night I ended up helping an angel with some unimportant task. So unimportant, I don't quite remember what it was. It was the worst offense a demon could make and as such, they exiled me.

Doesn't sound so bad, right? Where's a demon to go though, when neither Heave nor Hell would take them? Earth, obviously, except the Dark Lord is a cheeky fellow (Not really. He's as terrifying to me as to any other mortal or immortal being.) Thing is, he sent me to Earth all right, except there were some flaws. For one thing, I was dropped off at civilization's beginning, all sleeping in caves and wearing furs. The other thing? It wasn't _my_ Earth.

There was no Heaven or Hell here; I could sense it. No angels or demons. Just me and whatever primitive human beings were living in the next cave over. I was literally cut off from everything. And if I know one thing, the Dark Lord doesn't forgive a mistake like mine. I was stuck, never to return. Do you know how hard that is?

No, don't answer that. You're human. You're stuck here anyway, and you _enjoy_ it.

It wasn't a lack of social contact if I'm honest. I'm a demon, and a lazy one at that. Humans were more interesting than my kind. The issue was, how _boring_ everything was. I was an immortal being who could feel emotions and pain. Sleeping and eating weren't necessary, but soon became a luxury I enjoyed. And you'd be surprised how many times I "died" for someone who never aged. It was honestly a chore, and as the centuries passed, I only became more and more grateful for the tiny advances humans made that prevented me from being stabbed with a stake by someone who thought I was a vampire.

I still did my job though, causing trouble. Most of my powers had been taken from me, but I still had my wings (which could be hidden when needed) and my transfiguration, among other things. I hardly minded because this Earth was different than mine. There were creatures walking among the humans that I'd never witnessed before. That, and I often sensed my own presence during different time periods. Such as during this world's first moon landing. The dome-shaped heads of grey aliens hissing at me were curious, yet I could feel my own presence in America somewhere while I was situated in Europe. By the time I convinced myself to search the Americas for whatever had interested me, the presence was long gone (I wasn't one to mess with paradoxes, despite my trouble-making nature) and I was in for a different sort of trouble.

I had come across a large, empty crater in the middle of a desert in Utah. I was confused about what drew me to it at first, but as I neared the feeling of hatred and anger made me crack a smile. _**This**__ is what I feed on._ Though, my joy didn't last long. Humans had secured me before I'd taken more than a step into the crater. I could have evaded if I wanted to, but I was too curious. What could have landed in this miserable place with more hatred than humanly possible? I wanted to meet the creature more than I cared about the idiot humans leading me into an underground bunker.

They stepped me into an office and I gave the man in charge a glance. _Would've been ours,_ I idly noted, having gotten into the habit of judging humans as later Heaven or Hell-dwellers if we were back on my Earth.

"We found him by the crater, sir."

"Did you now? That crater is _miles_ away from any civilization. Why were you there?"

I blinked slowly, not the least bit intimidated by the man, nor his armed guards. I couldn't "die," after all, and I'd long since gotten used to most pain.

"Lost, maybe."

The man raised a brow, but I continued.

"Let me see it. Whatever was in the crater," I stated more than asked.

"What for? I don't even know who you are."

"It's interesting," I shrugged. "And I don't know _you_ either."

He smirked. "I like him. Straight forward, blunt. I'm Van Statten." He held out a hand, gesturing for me to respond with my name.

"Ornias," I answered after a moment and Van Statten hummed.

"Well, I suppose I _could_ let you see it, but don't go thinking you can just walk out of here afterward." He stepped forward. "Work for me."

"No," I said bluntly, turning and heading to the door, stopping only because my hands were cuffed behind my back meant I couldn't open it.

Oh, and the guards. I supposed they were "stopping" me too.

"Hm, shame," Van Statten hummed, leading me out. "I guess we'll just erase your memories and leave you back out there in the desert then."

I didn't answer, not caring since I knew it wouldn't change anything. _Their devices don't work on me anyway._ We went into an elevator and I listened idly as the man blabbered on and on about what he'd found.

"Found it just a few weeks ago. Took them a while to get it out before it was being sold on a private auction. First person who touched it burst into flames. Doesn't speak though, and we've tried everything."

_Torture. Sounds fun. Do that long enough to something __**that**__ full of hate and anger, and you'll be number one on its list when it gets out._ My lip twisted up in a smirk as we entered another room, large and full of equipment. A giant metal door stood at one end and Van Statten led me to it, punching in a code.

"Feel free to have a look. You won't remember it anyway."

The door was opened, and I stepped inside, not bothered when it closed behind me. The room was dark, but I could see clearly and stepped towards the pepper-pot-like creature, excitement running through me. The hate and fury in the air was thick and thrilling, allowing my eyes to shift to gold as I deeply inhaled.

"Oh, you're just _gorgeous_, aren't you?" I purred, circling it and leaning closer. "Even in that metal shell, I can _taste_ it. You're _made_ of the stuff, aren't you? Hatred, fury, _anger_."

There was a soft whir as the lens of the eyestalk focused and shifted.

"Mm, my Lord would _love_ you. I'm curious, and it's been _far_ too long since I've been curious. Let me tell you. Humans are so boring, so fickle, so _weak_. You though, you're strong, aren't you? So, tell me. Show me. What does hatred look like under all that armor? What do I call someone worthy to be a brother to a demon like me? Hm?"

I was millimeters from the creature, my wrists easily sliding out of the useless cuffs as I brought a hand up and touched the metal shell. It burned, glowing bright red in the dark, but I didn't even wince as my hand was fried; too busy looking into the soul of what was in front of me.

"I… am… a Dalek," it responded, voice broken and robotic, but sending a trill of excitement down my spine.

"Dalek," I breathed, sharp canines glinting in the light as the door was opened and Van Statten charged in.

"What did it say?" He demanded, having not heard either of us whispering to one another. "Speak! Talk again! I demand you speak!"

The Dalek was silent though, slipping back into its dormant state, and Van Statten turned to me.

"What did it say? Tell me."

I laughed a loud, barking laugh. "Tell you? You have no command over me. Just throw me out like you planned, _Van Statten_. You'll get no answers from me."

A vein throbbed in his temple before he paused, spotting my hand that was already healing.

"Sir?" A guard holding me questioned.

"Get him to the scanning room," Van Statten demanded, eyes narrowed. "He's not human, and I _will_ get answers."

I scoffed, knowing he wouldn't as I was walked out. I could have left too, but a little human torture was well worth the time they allowed me to be with the Dalek. I hadn't tasted anything so good since back on my world with Adam and Eve. I wasn't about to let my chance slip away so soon. _I'll be here for when it gets out. I want to watch and see what a creature of pure hatred can do._

* * *

Something had changed. I felt the shift in the air a few moments ago. Someone or something had riled up the Dalek. Curious still, the Dalek was _afraid_. I had to wonder, what could scare something practically _made_ of hatred? Again, my curiosity was peaked. Then, an uncanny visitor. I recognized the skittish male—an employee of Van Statten's—but the girl held an uncanny resemblance to someone. _Was it the nose? Eyes?_ It wasn't often I noticed a human, picking one out of the billions. Then, it clicked.

Christmas in the early twenty-first century—when the shop manikins came to life. I recalled—albeit barely—pulling the head off one in search of what was controlling it. The consciousness had fled out of it at my touch, but I had inadvertently saved a blonde woman. Said woman—whose name I could barely remember started with a "J" (_Jesse? Jazzy?_)—had assumed I'd saved her intentionally and dragged me back to her flat for tea. I still don't know why I allowed her to pull me along, but I could see the resemblance now, between her and the young woman in front of me—currently fighting with the male beside her.

"You're letting them torture a human! How is that okay!"

"H-He's _not_ human! He has healing capabilities _way_ beyond our comprehension! He's immortal! I-I swear!"

The blonde hesitated but was quick to find her spine and argue. "So? You're torturing people just because you don't understand them? That's not right!" She moved closer, grabbing one of the restraints around my wrists. "Help me get him out."

The man was reluctant, but a glare from the blonde had him looking around. Her gaze turned to me then.

"I'm Rose Tyler. Do you happen to know how to release these restraints?"

I raised a brow. "Yes, but why would I do that?"

She blinked, pausing in her confusion. "Y-You _like_ being tortured?"

"Not particularly."

"Then, _shouldn't_ you want out?"

"Oh, I could get out at any time."

"Then, why are you still here!"

I hummed, sitting up on the table and placing my chin in my hand. "There's something interesting next door. Have you seen it?"

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to help you first."

I chuckled, hopping off the table and to the door. "Silly humans. I'll never understand your sense of comradery."

She went to say something, only for her eyes to widen in realization. "H-How did you get off the table? The restraints—"

"I told you." I looked at her from over my shoulder with a smirk. "I could have left whenever I wanted."

She bounded after me as I stepped out into the room where my torturer was. He spotted me in seconds—having just left the Dalek's room—furious.

"What are you—Get back in there! Now!"

"Or what?" I questioned, not at all threatened as he picked up a cattle prod.

"Or we'll find out how many volts it takes to kill you."

Rose covered her mouth, crying out when the man rushed forward. I sighed though, not in the mood to deal with the man. With a flicker of speed, I grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him in the air.

"You should know by now, you can't kill me. Not for long, anyway. Or are you really that thick?"

He choked and gagged, clawing at my hand as a wicked smile curved over my features.

"No, not thick. You're scared. How sweet. You were always so confident when I was chained up. Would it frighten you further to know that I could have escaped at any time? Every second you spent in that room, I could have just reached up and plucked your soul right from your body. You lot don't even know what I am, what I'm capable of," I purred, lowering the silently sobbing man so his blue face was eye-level when my eyes flashed gold. "You don't know what true torture looks like."

"S-Stop. Stop it," Rose said, stepping forward and touching my arm; the first non-violent human contact I'd had since ending up in this world. "You're killing him."

_Kind of the point,_ I mused, but she too was curious. _To be able to push past the feeling of power—my aura, if you will—and touch me with the intension of stopping me. Oh, I am finding a lot of interesting things lately, aren't I? _I dropped the man to the ground uncaringly. _Still alive, but only just._

"Rose Tyler," I hummed, tasting the name on my lips and wrinkling my nose slightly. "You're definitely one of theirs."

She blinked as I approached the controls for the door leading to the Dalek. "One of who's?"

_Heaven's. All innocent light and peaceful morals. "Don't torture the torturer," she says. She's lucky I'm more interested in my metal alien friend, or I'd have snapped his neck just to see the look on her face. A black mark marring the whiteness of her life._ The door easily opened after a quick touch, and we slipped in; myself immediately gaining the creature's attention with a quick refocus of its blue eyestalk.

"Hello, my wonderful hateful friend," I hummed, sauntering up to it and running a finger around its dome; the burning of said digit too mild to bother me. "There's a nosy human who's come to see us."

Rose took a step forward, but the male who followed us in stopped her.

"He's the only one who's been able to touch it without dying."

Rose nodded slowly, standing just out of reach. "Hello," she greeted.

_Oh, so innocent._

"Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"_Doctor" is what caught its attention,_ I noted, leaning on its dome and watching the blonde who was edging nearer.

"Yes," the Dalek responded surprisingly.

"What?"

"I am in pain. They torture us, but they still fear us. Do you fear us?"

_Nice to feel included._ I looked to Rose as she eyed us both, licking my lips and tasting the emotions in the air. _Interesting._

"No."

_She's telling the truth._

"I am dying," the Dalek said, making me push off it with a frown.

_Already? I haven't had this much fun in eons, and it's going to just go and die on me?_

"No, we can help," Rose declared confidently.

"I welcome death," the Dalek replied. "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone."

Rose reached out then as the male human shouted or her to stop. Her hand whipped back as soon as she touched the Dalek, burnt lightly. The Dalek itself though _thrummed_ with power.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!"

Alarms blared as the two humans made a run for it. I hung back, waving a hand and sending the chains holding the Dalek to the ground. Its eyestalk whipped to me though, and I felt a hint of fear from it.

"Leave me! Leave! You are incompatible! You are a danger greater than the Daleks! Anomaly! Anomaly!"

I huffed, strolling to the door. "Fine then, geez. Can't take an interest in anything, can I? Perhaps this Doctor person you're so frightened of will be interesting." I stepped through the door with a wave of my hand, rather annoyed when a large group of armed soldiers waited for me on the other side.

"H-How did it open the door?"

"Who cares! Shoot it!"

"No!" Rose called out desperately. "He's harmless!"

"Oh, I'm hardly harmless," I hummed, sending the room into darkness as gunshots went off.

The lights flickered on as the gold in my eyes faded and I dropped the body-less arm I was holding to join the other corpses in the room. A small pout marred my face though, for two reasons. Reason one, Rose Tyler and the male were gone, so I didn't get to see their faces at the carnage. Reason two, my outfit was bloody now. _Not that their sorry excuse for boxers is worth being called an "outfit."_

"I need clothes," I grumbled, searching myself before finding what I was looking for; pulling out a black feather from behind my ear that hadn't been there until now. "Let's see," I hummed, stepping over the corpses and out into the hall. "Was it saliva or blood for the pocket dimension?"

I ran the end of the feather over my tongue and let it fall to the floor. Kneeling down, I reached towards it and my hand phased through it into the space beyond. It took a bit of fumbling about, but I soon found a pair of pants and put them on. The feather turned to ash with a snap of my fingers and the blood on my skin had already vanished as well after a simple wave of my hand. Feeling moderately better—_Should I have bothered with a shirt? Nah. Don't think I have enough spare ones if it gets bloody—_I resumed my walk upstairs in search of a way out or another interesting encounter. I was in no rush though. It was the humans who were in need of time. I had all the time in the world.

* * *

Rose didn't know what else to do but run. She felt terrible for leaving that guy behind, but she had no chance of stopping those soldiers and Adam had already tugged her away before she could witness his fate. _I didn't even find out his name._ Unfortunately, that wasn't her first priority at the moment. The bulkheads were closing and if she and Adam didn't run fast enough, they would be trapped on the other side with the creature killing everyone. She'd sworn it had looked at her though and couldn't help but wonder why. She then remembered that she had the Doctor on the phone and spoke up.

"Doctor, do you know what happened to the other guy? The one we helped escape?"

"_No, but cameras keep going out in sequence. That could be him. Did you get a good look at him? Van Statten just says he's a fast healer._"

"He _looks_ human, but he said he's not. It's weird though. Just being near him is odd."

"_Odd how?_"

"I don't know, but it's like… like you could forget he's there, but also like you're being watched." She shook her head. "I don't know, but he's not _entirely_ dangerous. He listened to me when I told him to not kill someone."

"_Could have just been a whim. How close are you?_"

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds," she said, her and Adam running towards the bulkhead.

"_I'm sorry,_" the Doctor breathed, and Rose resisted a curse as the metal sheet began to close.

Adam made it there first, sliding under it and reaching for her as she struggled to catch up.

"Come on!"

Just as she reached it though, the door closed, leaving her with her forehead pressed to the metal holding back tears.

"_Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?_" The Doctor's frantic voice echoed in her ear.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow," she apologized, seeing the Dalek roll around the corner. "See you then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault." _Because I know you'll blame yourself._ "And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She hung up as the Dalek raised its weapon, closing her eyes in preparation.

"Exterminate!"

The weapon fired. She'd heard it. So, why didn't she feel anything?"

"My, my. Bit hasty, don't you think?"

Rose's gaze snapped up, only for her jaw to fall open at the sight of two large black feathered wings uncurling from around the man she'd helped. Ornias sighed, bringing the left wing towards his hand and lightly caressing a scorched section of it as it began to heal.

"You even made me pull these out. I haven't done that in ages. Though, I suppose I didn't have to. You were going to miss her anyway."

_What?_

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose," the Dalek said.

"And what a lovely purpose that is," Ornias replied, wings sinking back into his shoulders as he rolled his neck. "But you were going to try and kill someone interesting, and I can't have that."

"What…" Rose stepped around Ornias, eyeing him warily as his yellow slit eyes trailed after her as well. "Why did you save me? What are you? A-And it was going to _miss_ me?"

"Seems so, judging by the trajectory," he hummed, blinking his abnormal eyes back into their previous brown color. "And since the Dalek is dying, I figured your Doctor person would be interesting to meet. _You_ are therefore needed to see him."

"Y-You saved me out of _curiosity_?"

He shrugged. "I'm interested in very few things this world has to offer. My life revolves around my whims. This is one of them."

"I feel your fear," the Dalek said, drawing their attention back to it and Rose bristled.

"What do you expect?"

"Daleks do no fear. Must not fear." It fired another couple of wayward shots, missing them both. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!"

"Thought you were a bit off," Ornias purred. "Less anger and hate now. You're practically at their level. How boring."

Rose smacked his arm, glaring at him to keep his mouth shut, though he just raised a brow as the Dalek looked to the camera it had rebooted.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies."

"_You're alive!_" The Doctor practically cheered over the intercom.

"Can't get rid of me."

"_I thought you were dead._"

Rose pointed at the man beside her. "He saved me."

Ornias scoffed. "Don't praise me. I did it for my own benefit."

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek wailed again.

"Don't do it!" Rose argued.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Rose flushed at Ornias's raised brow aimed her way, but the bulkhead opened and they were let through and into the top floor.

"I'm begging you. Don't kill them. You didn't kill me," Rose pleaded to the Dalek.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

"Existential crisis?" Ornias let out a huff. "Just when I thought things were getting good."

Rose shot him a look. "You _want_ it to kill people?"

"You don't know what I am," he mused, picking at something dark under his fingernails. "I feed off chaos like this. A bad guy turning good? Makes me _way_ less interested."

"Who are you then? I don't even know what to call you."

"Ornias," he replied, smirking at her as his eyes flashed gold briefly. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rose planned on arguing that point, but the lift had reached its destination.

"Don't move! Don't do anything!" She warned Van Statten as the Dalek rolled towards him. "It's beginning to question itself."

"Van Statten. You tortured us. Why?" The Dalek demanded, its gun pressed into the sweating man's temple.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you if we could mend you—I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then, hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Rose again, stopped it. "Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

"I want… freedom."

* * *

I hung back, unnoticed by Rose as she and the Dalek rolled off. Van Statten knew though, still pressed against the wall in fear as my cold golden eyes slid over to his.

"I-I really didn't mean it," he pressed, shaking as I moved towards him. "Y-You were the only one able to get it to talk, that's all!"

"Hm, you see, there's something you don't know about me, Van Statten. I can tell when someone lies. I can taste the darkness in someone's heart and yours if _full_ of bullshit." I smirked as the room darkened and I approached him like a predator stalking its prey, shifting forms into a more comfortable one. "And I'm not under any obligation to listen to Rose Tyler. I'll let you live though. Oh, but is it really living when you've been driven mad by the sight of a demon's power?"

A long claw tapped his forehead and that was all it took for him to fall to the ground, soiling himself and sobbing out apologies that fell on deaf ears.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

Once he was dealt with, I strolled out after Rose and the Dalek back in my human form. _Haven't had this much fun in ages. Even before my banishment. Humans are so funny._ I cracked a small smile, running a hand through my tousled auburn hair as I spotted a third figure near where the Dalek self-imploded. _Ooh, curious. Look at him. The perfect mix. Anger, guilt, and morning mixed with righteousness, light, morals. He would be hard to judge. A savior and a devil. I do believe I've found my next project. This… Doctor._

Our gazes met and we both eyed one another in silent judgment until Rose caught sight of me, heading over with a frown.

"Where did _you_ disappear to?" She questioned before her eyes widened. "You didn't. Van Statten. Is he—D-Did you—"

I held up my hands. "He's alive. I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking."

She let out a sigh of relief as the Doctor stepped forward.

"Care to introduce us?"

"Oh, this is, uh… Ornias. He's… well, I don't know what he is."

The Doctor raised a brow and I smiled innocently, only for him to pull out a stick of some kind and waved it over me. It sparked when he did, and he looked at whatever readings it gave him with a small frown. Just to mess with him, I used a hint of my power to pop up behind his shoulder and look at the instrument curiously.

"Did it tell you anything good?"

If he was surprised or bothered, he didn't show it through anything other than the slight stiffening of his shoulders.

"No. It refused to scan."

I hummed, shifting past him and tucking my hands in my pockets. "Well, that's not surprising. Most instruments can't scan me anyway. EKGs, MRIs, you name it."

"That's odd," he mused.

"Not really," I chirped, smirking when I caught the frustration in his gaze.

"Yeah, um, if you two are done?" Rose commented. "I'd really like to get out of here."

The Doctor nodded and started to head off with her, only for me to easily pop up at his side.

"Stop following us."

"Why? Can't I come?" I asked curiously.

"No. Go home."

"Can't."

"Then, go _find_ somewhere," he grumbled.

"With what money?" I pressed, mostly just to bother him. I could easily get a hotel if I wanted to. _But why would I do that when I've found someone interesting?_

"Oh, come on, Doctor," Rose added. "He was tortured! The least we could do is give him a lift."

"_No_," he argued, and I moved in front of them, walking backward.

"How about this? We'll make a deal."

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of a deal"

"Take me with you, and for every interesting thing you show me, I'll give you a taste of what I can do."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," I said honestly. "But I can taste it, the curiosity. You want to know more about me, and I want to know more about you. So, a trade for a trade."

He stopped walking, folding his arms over his chest. "I want rules."

"Whatever you'd like."

"You give up one fact, I give up one fact. No extra questions or trying to get me talking more."

I held up my palms. "Fair enough."

He poked me in the chest. "And no killing or maiming or anything like that. Nothing that could permanently hurt people or even temporarily hurt people."

"A chore, but all right," I gave in. _If he keeps me entertained for long enough, it'll be worth it._ "Anything else?"

His eyes narrowed. "The ability to add rules as needed."

"Well, that's a bit unfair, don't you think?" I raised a brow, but he didn't budge.

"I don't know anything about you or your abilities. If I find something out that needs a rule, then I want to be able to add that. Take it or leave it."

"Hm," I smirked, holding out a hand. "All right. Deal."

He cracked a smile as well, reaching out and taking my hand only to yelp, and pull it away as a dark, snake-like band wrapped around his wrist. "What the hell did you do? What is this?"

I lifted my own hand, showing him an identical band. "Fact number one, for showing me such an interesting thing like a Dalek; you make deals with me, and I'm _forced_ to follow them."

"What?" Rose gaped, looking between us in worry.

I flexed my fingers as I looked over the mark. "Or, well, if I choose to break them, it won't be pleasant. Won't be as effective as it would in my world, and yes." I grinned at the Doctor. "I'll give you that tidbit for free."

He frowned, but we continued walking. "This band does nothing to me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just shows you made a deal. It _would_, though, if it was like my usual contracts. I'm not allowed to do those anymore though, so no worries."

He hummed as we entered a room like a museum—a blue police at one end. He smiled at the slight and I eyed it curiously as he pat the side.

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing," he said, giving me a free tidbit as well.

_Has no home._

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked, adding another piece to the puzzle.

_Ooh, a soldier. One who lost everything in a war with the Daleks, no doubt._

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" He beamed, though a quick run of my tongue over my lips confirmed the bitterness he was feeling.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know, in here." The Doctor tapped his head. "Feels like there's no one."

_Oh, he's making this too easy. Telepathy too?_

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah."

"And now we've got Ornias too."

His eyes narrowed at me as I wiggled my fingers in a wave. "Yeah."

The young male from before rushed in then, in a panic.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement like it never existed."

"Why is he talking to us?" I asked the Doctor. "I've seen chickens with more confidence."

That earned a chuckle as the kid—Adam—spoke with Rose.

"Better hurry up then," the Doctor brushed him off. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose said pointedly.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help."

The Doctor glared. "He left you down there."

"So did you," Rose countered as I eyed them like a good tennis match. "And you've got Ornias."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "We've got to leave."

"Plus, he's a bit pretty," the Doctor added with a wrinkle of his nose.

"And Ornias isn't?"

"I am?" I purred, running a hand through my hair with a proud flick. _Perks of being a demon._

"On your own head," the Doctor gave in, opening the blue box and nodding at me. "In you get."

"What are you doing?" Adam questioned as I slipped past the Doctor. "She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in!"

I ignored the rest of his mutterings once inside the box. The inside was ginormous and as the ship groaned uneasily, my head spun.

"Fact two," I spoke up, catching the Doctor's attention as I held the railing to keep on my feet. "I can taste emotions."

"What? Seriously?" Rose commented, only to see my struggling. "Hold on. Are you all right?"

I grinned, giddy from the pressure of the ship. "Oh, yes. We're adjusting, is all."

"We?" She questioned as the Doctor stepped over.

"Adjusting? Adjusting how?"

I chuckled lightly. "Oh, it won't quite make sense to you, or would it? She thinks it would, but is that breaking our deal? No, course not."

He frowned. "Are you… _talking_ to her?"

"In a way," I replied, finally starting to get my feet under me. "I'm not of this world and she knows that. We had to adjust, otherwise, I might not have been able to even set foot here."

"You're kidding," Rose muttered, only to get distracted as Adam stumbled in.

"Are you hurting her?" The Doctor asked, and I slowly shook my head.

"No, no. It's like… like coming across a mind that's overwhelmingly powerful, smothering." I snapped my fingers. "God! It's like God or the Devil, whomever you prefer."

His brows furrowed. "My ship is… God?"

"No, just overwhelming. Now, put two overwhelming things together and they clash. Instead of clashing, we adjusted. I told you it wouldn't quite make sense. Either way, we're good now. Or, well, mostly good. She's struggling with some translation thing and I'm struggling with my presence, but we're working through it. Oh." I paused, looking up only t frown. "Oh, don't tell me that. That's no fun."

"What?" The Doctor asked, making me sigh.

"She grows to like me. Nobody does that, and for good reason."

He raised a brow but shrugged as he moved to the console controls. "Well, maybe I'll grow to like you too."

"Don't you dare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, the actions of Doctor Who characters in this story might be... different than the show. Most of this is written based off what I remember from the episodes and a transcript of the dialogue because I write it at work where there's no internet. Shouldn't change too much. I write enough Doctor Who fanfics to remember most of it and look up anything that I have no idea about.**

**And this is the last chapter I have typed up. The rest is written down, so I'll try to get it typed up as soon as I can. :) Thanks to those who've reviewed/favorited/followed.**

* * *

The Doctor looked over his new charge as Rose attempted to show off to Adam where they were. He was suspicious of Ornias, and for good reason. Based on what little he knew of the man, he wasn't impressed. Everything he did seemed to only be out of curiosity, but not the good kind. More like the psychopathic kid who killed animals out in the woods just to see what it was like. And the way he seemed to just disappear into the background sometimes unnerved the Doctor. Nobody was _that_ stealthy. The way he interreacted with the Tardis though, gave him some hope, but not much. His comment about adjusting himself made the Doctor wonder just how powerful Ornias was, that even his ship was having trouble. At least with the deal they had going, he could be sure that Ornias wouldn't do anything wrong. _If_ _he wasn't lying about the binding of the contract anyway._ The one plus-side to things was how genuinely Ornias seemed to be interested in things.

"—Doctor describe it."

He hastily plastered on a grin and jumped in to help Rose out in explaining where they went, hoping no one had noticed his daze. "The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire! And here it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with megacities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

Adam promptly fainted, and the Doctor's smile fell as he looked to an unimpressed Rose.

"He's _your_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore," she muttered as Ornias knelt down and prodded Adam's cheek.

"To think this is what those ancient human warriors turned into," Ornias hummed with a shake of his head. "What a waste. Don't know what God was thinking."

_Is he religious? Sure mentions God a lot,_ the Doctor mused as Ornias looked to him.

"Humans in space though, how fun. Fact number three, I've been on your Earth since the first humans."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "But that'd make you—"

"Ridiculously old, I know," Ornias sighed. "My poor figure. All that exercise and hunting really turned me to skin and bones."

Rose gave him a once-over. "You look fine to me."

"Oi," the Doctor grumbled. "One boyfriend at a time."

Ornias waved them off. "Oh, no worries. I'm not interested in humans, especially not the good ones."

Adam groaned, finally waking up and the Doctor went ahead and led the way.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners—"

"Out of the way!" A man interrupted as a load of people rushed by to get in line for food.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose questioned at the greasy burgers being handed out.

"Mm," Ornias hummed, licking his lips. "I'll tell you what. It's a feast to me. Not a good manner in sight and the frustration in this place is delectable."

"My watch must be wrong," the Doctor mused, checking it with a frown. "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off," Rose commented with a cocky smirk. "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect," he argued.

"Well, obviously not."

Even Adam had to disagree. "They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question." The Doctor draped an arm over Adam's shoulder. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No. I'm just a bit time sick."

"No, you just need a bit of grub. Oi, mate! How much is a kronkburger?" The Doctor asked the chef of the food truck nearest them.

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue."

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint."

He led the group over and pulled out his sonic, much to Ornias's curiosity.

"More than a scanner then?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor informed. "_Way_ more than a scanner. There you go. Pocket money." He handed one to Adam and another to Ornias, who eyed the plastic card. "Don't spend it all on sweets."

"How does it work?" Adam asked, the Doctor having to stop Ornias from taking a bite out of the card.

"Not by eating it. Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me?" The Doctor gave him and Ornias a nudge. "Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date," he teased Rose.

"You're going to get a smack, you are," she said as they walked off, but Ornias stayed put.

"Aren't you going?"

He shrugged, passing the card back. "Not interested. Fact number four, eating and sleeping are luxuries to me, not needed otherwise."

"Suit yourself," the Doctor mused, taking the offered card. "I take it, the fact was for the sonic?"

Ornias nodded. "A screwdriver that uses sonic waves to do all assortments of thing. It's mildly interesting. Paris though was slightly less… _enjoyable _for me."

"Oh, you've been?"

Ornias hummed idly. "Less kissing, more… Napoleonic Wars. He wasn't as short as you think, but his need for recognition was delicious."

"Huh, don't think I'll get used to the whole 'tasting feelings' thing. Is it like eating? Are there flavors of feelings?"

Ornias wrinkled his nose. "Hell no. It's either good or sour. No scents or flavors. Death doesn't taste like an ice cream sundae, and joy doesn't taste like sour grapes."

"Just a thought," he mused. "Though, your sense of good and bad seems a bit backward."

Ornias shrugged. "It'll make sense if I tell you what I am."

The Doctor raised a brow. "You don't think I'll figure it out?"

He earned a snort for that.

"You? No way. I do believe I'm quite a bit out of your range of understanding."

The Doctor frowned at that, offended and not believing him as he approached a couple of women, schooling his expression into a friendly one. "Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?"

The darker women scowled, pointing to a large set of numbers on the wall. "Floor 139. Could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor 139 of what?"

"Must've been a hell of a party," the woman scoffed, only for Ornias to step forward.

"Like you wouldn't believe, sweetheart. Must have mixed up our shuttles and took a road trip. Surely a nice thing like you could help a couple of fellas out, hm?"

The woman looked absolutely awestruck, snapping out of it quickly. "Y-Yeah, course. You're on Satellite Five."

"Ooh, a satellite? Haven't been on one of those before," Ornias purred, sliding an arm around her shoulders as she flushed. "Mind showing us and our friends around? What sort of interesting things do you do here, Miss…"

"Cathica."

"Lovely."

"Hold on," the other girl questioned. "Is this a test? We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

Cathica rolled her eyes, pulling away from Ornias. "Of course. Right, fire away. Ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything."

"Why? What happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do." She moved over to a wall of screens. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it. You broadcast the news." _Bad Wolf again?_

Ornias smirked, licking his lips. "And what news it is."

"We _are_ the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us."

Ornias turned then, eyes flashing gold briefly as he frowned, turning a monitor elsewhere to static. The Doctor didn't notice the interaction, too busy calling Rose and Adam over for the tour Cathica and Suki were willing to give them. Once in the quote-on-quote "newsroom" Cathica led her employees through the process.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot. My name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law," Suki corrected, earning a glare from the other woman.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica settled back on a chair in the center of the circle of employees who had their palms on the tablets in front of them. "Engage safety." She snapped her fingers, opening a door in her forehead. "And three, two, and… spike."

A beam of light passed into her brain, catching Ornias's interest to the point where he looked about ready to climb over the railing to interfere.

"Compressed information, streaming into her," the Doctor explained to both him and the humans around him. "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain _is_ the computer."

Once he finished explaining it to them, and how it was definitely a sign of trouble, he looked to Ornias.

"What were you doing before, with Cathica? I thought you didn't go for humans."

"Since you're showing me humans with _doors_ to their brains, I suppose I could tell you," Ornias mused, finally turning away from the process going on. "Mild hypnosis: fact number five. Flirting with human females is just the easiest way to establish the eye contact needed to make it work."

"Which is why Suki interrupting made her more reluctant."

Ornias hummed. "Harder to do more than one at a time. Possible, mind you, but I don't usually have the need."

Suki jerked then, hands flying off the tablet and shutting down the process, much to Cathica's frustration.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?"

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch."

"She's lying."

The Doctor looked to Ornias, who was now picking at his nails in disinterest now that the process was over. "What's that?"

"She's lying. About a lot, actually, The innocent bit's an act. Spy in the ranks, perhaps?"

"And you know this because of your… tasting feelings?"

"Hm."

"What reason would she have to lie?"

Ornias didn't answer as a projection lit up a wall, promoting Suki to Floor 500.

* * *

Adam had left after Suki went up to Floor 500, leaving Rose and me to trail after the Doctor as he went to question Cathica about things.

"God, it's boiling in here," Rose complained, eyeing my black jeans, long-sleeves grey shirt, hoodie, and coat. "Aren't you dying in that?"

I looked down at myself and back to Rose. "No."

She shot me a look at the one-syllable response. "That's it? Just no? You're not gonna explain or anything? It's the Doctor you've got a contract with, not me." She smirked then, nudging me with her elbows as we returned to the newsroom. "I'll even keep it secret if you want."

_So innocent,_ I mused, tucking my hands into my pockets. "I have no internal temperature. I can feel hot and cold, but it doesn't bother me like humans. Drastic temperature changes cannot kill me if that's what you're asking."

"Wow. That must be nice."

I shrugged. "Indifferent." I thought about something then. "You shouldn't bother with that male."

"Male? You mean Adam? Why?"

"He doesn't taste like you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, could you not say it like that? I know you're talking about feelings and all, but it sounds a bit gross."

I rolled my eyes. "He is not… a bright soul. There's darkness in him and he's a terrible liar."

"Wow. I don't know whether to feel glad you called me a… a _bright soul_ or wonder if you're looking out for me." She smirked, hugging my arm. "I'm starting to think you like me, Ornias."

I begrudgingly let her continue to cling to me. "I enjoy interesting things. As much as I'd enjoy seeing the Doctor's reaction to something befalling you, his interesting actions will only continue while you're around and… happy."

She took a second to think that over before squeezing my arm with a grin. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, I do like you.'"

I sighed lightly. "Humans."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen in," Cathica argued with the man. "We see everything."

I snorted, earning a glare from the woman. "You must be blind then, 'cause even I can tell something's off. Any place I enjoy has to have _something_ wrong with it. Did you even consider that Satellite Five itself is a part of the conspiracy?"

The Doctor agreed. "We can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!"

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose jumped in.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica grumbled.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica paused, looking slightly worried now. "Ninety-one years ago."

_Ooh, scarily accurate. He must study human history like a religion. Or perhaps he has an uncanny sense of time… Or both._ I hummed idly as the Doctor led us back to the lift and began to dig into the computer controls and wiring.

"We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off."

"_Ooh_, how scary. A slap on the wrist from the big man upstairs?" I cooed. "Trust me, babe, I've had worse."

"You can't just vandalize the place. Someone's going to notice!"

"They already have," I mused, leaning against the wall beside the Doctor, who shot me a look. "I've already fried one of their cameras." I cracked a smirk. "Technology doesn't like me."

"Remind me to keep you away from the Tardis controls then," the Doctor muttered.

"Nah, she likes me. I upset technology when _I_ want to. The camera was annoying, that's all."

He let out a short chuckle as Cathica huffed.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work."

"Go on, then. See you!" The Doctor chirped, making me sigh.

"Are you trying to get her to leave or stay?"

He smirked at me as Cathica hesitated.

"I can't just leave you, can I!"

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down," Rose complained, tugging at the neck of her t-shirt. "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know," Cathica replied. "We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine."

"Something to do with the turbine," the Doctor mocked.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question."

"Oh, thank you." Rose smiled proudly.

"Why is it so hot?"

"Not good for business," I added. "Keep things hot, humans get temperamental. Fun to watch though. Watching the Egyptian Pyramids get made in boiling hot weather?" I kissed my fingers. "Mwah! Perfect entertainment."

Rose shook her head with a chuckle as Cathica gaped.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." The Doctor pulled out a monitor, showing us schematics of said plumbing. "Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong," he pressed as she looked closer.

"I suppose."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down."

"All the way from the top."

"Floor 500," Rose concluded.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose grinned.

"You can't. You need a key."

"I can open it," I offered with a wiggle of my fingers.

"No need. Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." The Doctor showed us the screen. "Override 215.9"

"How come it's given you the code?"

The Doctor looked to the camera I'd been trying to ignore. "Someone up there likes me."

The lift opened up and Rose asked Cathica to join us, but she left.

"That's her gone," the Doctor mused as we traveled up the lift. "Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Bit cramp."

Rose smacked my arm with a laugh as I rubbed it.

"Always the hitting with you. You'd think twice if you knew what I was."

The threat didn't even phase her.

"Then, tell us."

"Nah, no fun. Life's too long to give up something like this right away."

"_How_ long?" She asked, pretending to be innocent despite knowing the Doctor was right there listening eagerly.

"Hm, nice try, but no. Not giving that up without proper payment."

The Doctor cracked a smile. "Well, let's hope whatever's up here gives me another tidbit," he said as the doors opened to a floor covered in ice. "The walls are not made of gold." He gave Rose a glance. "You should go back downstairs."

"Tough."

We moved into the next room to find a pale white man with blue hair smiling at our arrival; people typing away at monitors nearby.

"I started without you," the man hummed. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

"Easy for me," I hummed, barely giving Rose a look as she rushed over to Suki's typing corpse. "She's dead, Rose."

"She's working," the blonde argued, confused.

"They've got chips in their heads, and the chips keep going, like puppets," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, you're full of information," the pale man cooed. "But it's only fair we get some information back because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you." The Doctor gave Rose and me a look. "Come on."

Suki grabbed Rose though, and other corpses grabbed the Doctor and me.

I raised a brow, looking to the Doctor. "Does our contract apply to corpses?"

"Yes," he fumed, making me pout.

"You're no fun. Rather risk your life than let me break an arm of someone already dead."

"Life or death situation only," the Doctor amended, making me smirk.

"Condition accepted, but on your head be it."

"Tell me who you are," the pale man asked again.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I?" The Doctor countered.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"Not really interested, if I'm being honest," I replied but he went on anyway.

"In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live," he said before there was a growl. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."

At his gesture, we turned our gazes overhead where a snarling pink blob with teeth wiggled about.

"Mildly disappointing," I mused.

"What is that?" Rose gaped as the Doctor did much the same.

"That _thing_, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max."

"Not _my_ master, in any case," I hummed as we were forced into a set of manacles. "Oh, look. Imprisoned again, what joy."

"Your sarcasm's not helping," Rose grumbled.

"Hey, we'd be gone and out of here by now if it weren't for Mr. Too-Kind-To-Hurt-A-Corpse."

"As I was saying," the Editor continued. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

"So all the people on Earth are like slaves?"

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes," the Doctor and I both responded, glancing at each other in mild surprise.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?"

"Yes," the Doctor repeated.

"You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am."

"Ooh, you made him angry," I hummed, cracking a smile. "I think I owe you a fact for that."

"Later."

"Course."

The Editor eyed us curiously. "But isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," Rose pointed out. "Somebody must have noticed."

I sighed. "They got chips in their head. Easily controlled."

The Editor nodded in agreement as we spotted Cathica just out of sight.

"What about you?" Rose asked, determined to keep the Editor's attention. "You're not a Jagrabelly—"

"Jagrafess."

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"Tell me about it," I drawled, getting bored as he was being kept talking by the Doctor. _Could've gotten us out of here by now, but no. Gotta play by the Doctor's rules._

A surge of electricity went through the manacles then, tightening my muscles and enticing pain as Rose cried out before it stopped. _Painful, mildly annoying, but I've dealt with worse. _I eyed the Doctor as he yelled at the Editor to try and get us out. _Why doesn't he just tell __**me**__ to? I can act on my own. Getting out would be easy enough. What were the rules again? Can't hurt anyone? Which means I can't get caught. Should be fine then._ _They're keeping him distracted._ I slipped my hands from the manacles easily, strolling around the room unnoticed until the creature above growled.

"Time Lord."

I turned my attention back to the Editor, closing the frozen file in my hand curiously as the Doctor paled.

"Oh, yes. The Last of the Time Lords in his traveling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor bit out, but I could taste it: fear, worry, anger.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor cooed, calling up a hologram of said man stuck in a chair with a door in his head feeding them information.

"Told you so," I whispered in Rose's ear, making her whip around to me as I eyed the screen.

She knew better than to draw attention to me, but the Editor was occupied.

"They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. Tardis."

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first."

My eyes flashed yellow at that, letting me smirk as the bonds of our contract loosened. _Life or death situation. That's the signal._

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

A key floated up off Adam's neck and the Doctor whipped around to complain to Rose only to find her free and standing just out of sight behind me.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"Tell me then," I hummed, easily pulling the Editor's attention to me as I leaned up against the monitors and corpses; already disposed of with snapped necks. "What's good ol' Adam have to say about me?"

"How did you—" The Editor looked to the manacles, but even the Doctor was free now. You escaped! How!"

"Oh, come now. I asked first," I purred, sliding just out of his sight only to appear behind him. "Come on, then. What's he think about me? I'm sure he's seen some things."

The Editor snapped around, stumbling back as his eyes widened in fear. "No. No, impossible. Y-You can't be. How could you be human and not—"

"Who said I was human?"

"Stay back! I mean it!"

"Or what?" I questioned, edging ever closer. "You've seen it, haven't you? The torture, the experiments. All inconclusive. All saying the same thing."

"You can't die."

I cracked a wicked smirk. "There ya go. Was that so hard? Better yet, I'll tell you a secret. I can feel pain, but I've gotten so used to it, most stuff is just a little tickle. Honestly, if you puny humans could understand what punishments I went through just to end up here… Well, I think it might just turn your brain to goo." I reached out, hand pressed to his forehead as he quivered violently under my gaze. "Shall we try it out?"

"Ornias."

My band tightened, hinting at the pain that would come if I broke the rule of our contract and I reluctantly took a step back, hands raised in surrender.

"Your funeral."

Water dripped down then, alarms ringing out as the Jagrafess above thrashed and growled.

"It's getting hot," the Doctor commented. "It's Cathica and she's thinking. She's using what she knows. She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano. Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!"

We grabbed Cathica and made a bolt for the lift, soon back down to Level 139 and watching people returning to their lives.

"We're just going to go," the Doctor informed Cathica. "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me."

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?"

The Doctor's expression darkened, making me run my tongue over my lips. "He's not my friend."

"Now, don't." Rose tried to calm him down as he moved towards Adam waiting by the Tardis.

"I'm all right now," Adam blabbered, trying to act as though he hadn't just betrayed us. "Much better. And I've got the key."

The Doctor promptly snatched it back, moving to unlock the Tardis doors.

"Look, it's… It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge."

_Oh, the audacity of this boy. Does he have no sense of self-preservation?_ I wondered, walking into the Tardis after the Doctor had shoved him in. No words were said to Adam as the Doctor flew his ship, though even I was mildly annoyed enough to place myself as close to Adam as possible, just to unnerve him. Once we landed, he was shoved out again, only to falter at the living room we ended up in.

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"I would've," I hummed, wandering the house and eyeing the furniture.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked him.

"No. what do you mean?"

"Liar," I chirped, smirking at Adam's small glare and turning it into a nervous look of fear. "A terrible one at that."

The Doctor played a message on the answering machine from Adam, who was quick to wilt. "Ornias, if you would?" He unplugged and threw me the device, which was quick to spark and explode into dust the moment it touched my hands.

"Whoops~"

"That's it then. See you." The Doctor grinned, us moving back towards the Tardis.

"How do you mean, see you?"

"As in goodbye."

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a Chip Type Two. My head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor snapped his fingers and Adam was quick to snap again, closing the door that had opened in his forehead.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked innocently, snapping as well.

"Stop it!"

"All right now, you two," Rose cut in. "That's enough. Stop it."

"Thank you."

Rose snapped her fingers though, giving him a tongue-in-cheek grin. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"The whole of human history could have changed because of you," the Doctor said sharply to Adam.

"I just wanted to help."

"Liar~" I said again. "Help yourself, perhaps."

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am. I really am, but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes, I can," the Doctor countered. "Coz if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck."

"But I want to come with you."

"I only take the best. I've got Rose."

Adam jammed a finger in my direction. "What about him? He's evil! He, he's a terrible… just… thing!"

I raised a brow as he Doctor huffed.

"And what does that say about you, when I'd rather have him onboard?"

It was odd to hear something like that, something nice being said about me and as I stepped into the Tardis after him, I couldn't help but question it.

"Why would you say that?"

"Hm?" He glanced at me as he started up the ship and Rose slipped in behind me. "What? Wanting you onboard over him? It's a bit obvious, don't you think?"

I blinked, not understanding and he turned around, brows furrowed and folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the console.

"What? You really think you're worse than him?"

"Absolutely," I responded without hesitation.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, that's not true. You could have killed the Editor, but you didn't."

"You stopped me, reminding me of the rules of the contract."

"Which you could break if you really wanted."

Now, my own brows furrowed. _What's he getting at?_ "With a high amount of pain as punishment."

"Just a tickle for you." He shrugged, remembering my previous words.

_Is this a test?_ "Fact number six, I've killed numerous amounts of people without remorse," I stated coldly, watching his reaction. _If he wants to challenge me, then so be it._

His gaze narrowed slightly as Rose's eyes bounced between us uncertainly.

"For what reason?"

I shrugged. "Fun, to defend myself, to eat. It was my job for a long while." _And to think, it used to be my job to save them too._

"But… not anymore, right?" Rose asked.

"Because of the contract, no. Though it's allowed in life or death situations now," I added.

"No remorse…"

My eyes flickered back to the Doctor's, flashing yellow briefly. "_None._"

"Hm," was his response, earning a raised brow from me.

"That's it? 'Hm'?" I scoffed.

"Yup. Past events. So long as none of it happens again while you're with me, it stays in the past." He shrugged, turning back to the controls. "People change."

I frowned but had nothing more to really say. The Doctor was a strange one, and even when I tasted the air to see if he was lying in some way, all I felt was a hint of sorrow and guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit short, but if you like Jack, you'll love the next one ;)**

* * *

"Hold on. You want to _what?_" I questioned, trying to wrap my head around what Rose was asking the Doctor to do.

"See my dad when he was still alive."

Even the Doctor seemed a bit surprised. "Where's this come from all of a sudden?"

"All right, then. If we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind. Just leave it."

_She's not… He won't… Right?_

"No. I can do anything," the Doctor said proudly as I dragged a hand down my face. "I'm just more worried about you."

"I want to see him."

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for."

"Hold on. You're _allowing_ this?" I gaped. "Even _I_ know this is a bad idea, and I enjoy chaos!"

"It's fine. We'll pop in for their wedding and go. No harm, no foul."

"Wedding?" I wrinkled my nose. "In a church? No thanks. I'll stay put for this one."

"Suit yourself." The Doctor shrugged, landing the ship and heading out with Rose.

They weren't gone long, strolling in again as I lounged on the jumpseat with a book. This time though, something went wrong. So wrong, that even _I_ could feel it and I wasn't sensitive to timelines. When the Tardis disappeared though, I was rather annoyed, stepping out of the cramp, empty blue police box just as the Doctor ran over.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" I snapped, a migraine quickly forming as my eyes turned yellow and stayed that way.

"Rose caused a paradox, running past our previous selves in order to save her father," he grumbled, obviously displeased himself. "Let's go."

"Go? Your ship is gone, nitwit, and you've seriously got bigger troubles on your hands."

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" He pushed past me and opened the empty box with wide eyes. "Rose!"

I rolled my eyes as he bolted back the way he came, hurrying after him. "I think Rose isn't the problem here, Doctor!" I called after him. "If your world is anything like mine, then you should know that cheating death _usually_ doesn't go well!"

"I know!" He shouted back, making for a large building nearby. "But we need to get her safe first!"

"Lucifer, you're as bad as the humans!" I then spotted the building we were running towards and pulled to a stop. "Hell no! I'm not going in there!"

"No choice!" He argued, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along as he spotted Rose. "Rose! Get in the church!"

A large, red-eyed bat of some type swooped towards Rose and I growled in annoyance.

"Piss off! They're _mine!_"

The Doctor pulled Rose out of the way as I stepped between them and the creature, holding out a hand and easily shoving it back. More appeared and I bared my teeth with a snarl as the Doctor herded more people into the church. Doing what I could to keep them back, I could feel more and more of my energy draining. _Damn. My powers are already limited in this world and not being able to let loose because of the humans, the church, __**and**__ my contract means I'm definitely going to need a break or a decent feeding._ I cursed as two people were eaten, but the Doctor pulled me into the church and slammed the doors behind me.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors," the Doctor explained. "Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!"

People rushed off to do as he said, but I sank into a pew and held my head. _Fuck. Why a church? Of all places, why here? My world or not, I can't be here. Not for long._ A ripple of pain went through me and I resisted a groan, as I fought to keep from letting out more demonic features. _Barely keeping my wings in, but my eyes and teeth will show. If I was at full strength, it wouldn't be like this. Damn it all._

"You doing okay there, Ornias?"

I lifted my head and snarled at the Doctor. "Do I _look_ okay?"

He frowned, taking in my golden eyes and sharp canines. "You can't hide your features?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped, temper flaring with my growing migraine and the pain starting to pulse through my body. "In case you haven't figured it out already, I don't _do_ churches. Hell, I think I'd stand a better chance out there. I _am_ the oldest bloody thing here." I cringed, doubling over slightly at a particularly nasty flare of pain, surprising him.

"What happened to pain being a tickle?" He asked, kneeling down and looking me over as if there were something he could do.

"What's it tell you when it's not?" I grumbled, shooting him a furious look. "I _can't_ be here. This pain is worse than anything that moron Van Statten could come up with. Usually, it wouldn't be so bad, but I'm in a bit of a pickle, considering my situation. Which I might consider telling you if you fix this fucking problem," I hissed. "Otherwise, I'm stepping outside. I'll last longer."

He stood with a nod, running a hand over his head and looking around before shooting a glance back at me. "What kind of alien can't be in a church?"

"Oh, figure it the hell out," I snarled. "I'm not in the mood to give you hints."

"Right," he muttered, heading off only to get distracted by a baby.

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake!" I cursed, standing and stumbling over as Rose joined him and they hugged over who knows what. "If I have to drag you along by the hand—"

Rose jerked away from the Doctor abruptly, though not due to me. "Have you got something hot?" She pulled out a red-hot Tardis key and dropped it, much to the Doctor's surprise.

He used his leather jacket to pick it up, grinning and moving to the pulpit for an announcement. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound, but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power."

I stepped forward, snatching the key from his grip, not even feeling it burning my hand. "If it will get me the hell out of here."

"I just meant a battery," he muttered, earning another glare.

"I'm better."

I felt the drain immediately and grimaced as the pain in my body doubled, then tripled. I shouldn't be using up any more of my power while already weakened, but this was the only chance we had. _I'm just going to speed up the process and—_I sucked in a gasp of pain as the Doctor jerked me back. The key stayed put, hovering in place in the door of a hazy blue police box, but I was more focused on pushing through the sheer _agony_ I was in. _I'm nearing empty. Not good. I need to eat a soul o-or recover outside. I'm reaching my limit._

"Ornias? Ornias, hey! Look at me!"

My gaze moved to the Doctor's worried one, making me scowl through the pain. "_Pity?_" I snapped. "Don't you dare. Don't you even _think_ about sympathizing with—" I cut myself off as my body throbbed, threatening to change.

"Just do it," the Doctor said. "Time gets sorted out and no one here will remember a thing. I can convince them to leave you alone, give you a chance."

I scoffed out a short laugh. "Y-You idiot. You absolute moron. You honestly think it's that easy, don't you? You don't know what I am. _No_ human will be okay with me letting loose, in a _church_, no less. You think they're scared and panicking now?" I leaned in, teeth bared. "They'll be running out the doors themselves if they knew what I was."

He pursed his lips but said nothing more as I moved back to a pew, sinking into it and letting out a hiss when the bare skin of my hand touched the wood. _Great. It's reached __**this**__ point. _I looked up at the ceiling. _Yeah, laugh it up, big man. It's your fault I'm in this mess, to begin with. I do __**one**__ thing and you drop me down only to apparently fuck it up with __**Him**__ too. Where do you send a fallen angel who can't do his job? Another universe full of shit trying to kill me. What the fuck kind of lesson am I supposed to learn here?_ An argument was going on now near the Doctor and I glared as my headache raged at the added noise. Then, a baby was handed to Rose and the air shifted.

"Rose! No!"

Another creature appeared in the church and the Doctor was quick to herd the humans behind him.

"Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here!"

_I don't get him. Why does he care? They're not like him. Why bother being noble? Why sacrifice yourself for them? Puny things. Stupid creatures always mucking things up ever since the Beginning._ I pushed myself up off the pew though, body burning as some power managed to trickle into me. _Maybe he'll tell me. _Curiosity, that was all it took. He'd caught me again.

"Ornias!"

I stepped between him and the creature as it swooped down, not even turning around as it dived. Black, feathered wings spread out from my back and my golden eyes flared as I reached behind me and grabbed the creature by the neck. I'd barely noticed the bond loosening on my powers in the life-or-death situation, my mind only thinking about what I wanted. _Maybe he'll make things interesting._

"You're in the way," I murmured to the creature as it flailed before I snapped its neck and turned it to dust.

The church was silent as the cowering humans remained mute in shock and fear. _I can taste it._ _I want more._ _I__** need**__ more._ My bright eyes shifted to the Doctor, who was a little stunned himself.

"You… didn't have to do that," he muttered after a second.

"Life-or-death situation," I responded, wings tucking themselves behind me. "You standing in harm's way gave me permission. It just returned to its original state anyway. Like all things do. Dust."

He winced, gaze turning to the pile of dirt on the flood until someone behind him finally found their voice.

"W-We're gonna die," they breathed. "I-It's a demon. It's going to kill us."

I didn't respond, just standing there for a moment as the Doctor turned.

"No. It's okay. That's Ornias. He came with us. He's just different, that's all. He won't hurt anyone."

_**This**__ is why I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I was. Even the humans figured it out._

"B-But he killed it," a blonde muttered.

"To save us. To keep us safe!" Rose argued in my favor, which wasn't surprising.

She'd seen me like this before, after all. It was unnerving to humans and even _she_ was worried when she saw me like this the first time.

"Oh, no," the Doctor breathed, picking up the Tardis key, which had been knocked from its place when I'd caught the struggling creature. "It's gone cold. The link is broken."

"So, what do we do?" Rose asked, looking to me. "Can you power it again?"

"No. This is the limit of my powers right now. With the contract, my own limits, fighting those creatures and the building sapping my strength, I'm barely standing. I need to step off the church grounds within the next few minutes. _Or_ we'll have a bigger problem than them." I cracked a smirk, unable to help myself. "My other, more raw form, can drive humans mad and I tend to not discriminate between emotions and souls at that point."

"What?"

I waved her off, not planning on explaining anytime soon and looking to the doors. "Never you mind. Our options now are limited. Either Death claims his chosen victim, or we're all consumed." I paused. "All but me, anyway." I frowned. "How boring the world will be, just me and the bats."

A man wandered over to Rose then, the feeling he gave off telling me immediately who he was. _Her father. Death's prey._ I grimaced then, a ripple of pain making me falter and grab the pulpit, cursing when smoke came off my palm. The Doctor hurried over and helped me stand, eyeing my hand.

"How much longer?"

"A minute, maybe," I muttered.

"And could you last outside?"

I let out a scoff. "Please. Those bats are like annoying, biting flies to me, power or no."

He gave me an unconvinced look. "You're lying."

I sighed. "Perhaps, but I can fight them off for the moment. The question is, where would _you_ rather have me? Because if I stay, I _will_ break our contract."

He winced, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"Again, with the pity," I huffed, pushing off him and making for the door. "Tell you what. We get out of this, I'll tell you who and what I am, why I'm here, even. But in return, you need to explain why you sacrifice yourself so much for these morons."

The Doctor cracked a smile at that. "Deal."

I reached for the door, only for Rose's father to rush over, anxiously.

"Um, sorry. Are you going outside?"

I gave him a bland look. "It's less dangerous than here, for me."

"I'm going too."

I frowned, eyeing the human playing at confidence when I could taste his fear on my lips. "You'll die. I won't help you."

"I… I know, but I've said goodbye, and this is all my fault anyway."

_More Rose's fault, but humans tend to not care about the details._ "Whatever."

"I, um, I just have one question… Are you Death?"

"Hah?" I questioned rather loudly.

"W-Well, I thought… With the wings a-and eyes… A demon in a church? I only assumed—"

I shook my head, ensuring the Doctor wasn't close enough to hear what I said next. "Human assumptions only lead to myths. I'm a demon, not Death. I eat rotten souls, I don't take good ones, so you're safe from me."

I pushed open the doors and slipped out with him right behind me. We walked down the steps and I let out a sigh of relief as the pain in my body faded. I stretched, arching my hands above my head and flexing my wings as one of the bat creatures screeched at me. I didn't move though, simply watching as Rose's father went and threw himself in front of a car.

The death wasn't quick, but it allowed Rose to rush to the dying man's side as the world righted and the creatures disappeared. I had enough energy to hide my wings and talons again after having left the stifling holy building, and once they were finished, I returned with Rose and the Doctor to the Tardis. Once there, I loosened my restraints once more, letting my wings back out as I move to the jump-seat and sprawled across it with a soft sigh.

"That is _so_ much better."

Rose managed a small smile as the Doctor sent the ship off to drift. "You look comfy. Is it easier to have your wings out?"

I nodded. "Mildly. It's rare I'm able. Didn't have many chances on Earth. It's like…wearing a belt."

"A belt?"

"Hardly noticeable, but once it's off, it's a little relieving. Like a tie."

"Belt or tie… I think I get it."

The Doctor cracked a smile as well. "So? We got out in one piece—"

"No thanks to you," I cut in, smirking slightly.

"Either way, you ready to talk?"

"Sure. Hiding it is no fun anymore. The humans figured it out first though, which is mildly amusing."

"What?"

I raised a brow. "Really? I'm incapacitated by a church, taste emotions, eat souls, live forever and you _still_ don't get it?"

Rose though, understood—jaw dropping. "No… You're kidding!"

I pointed at her. "She gets it."

He frowned, still clueless and I sat up with a groan.

"Ugh, this isn't even fun anymore! I'm a demon, you dunce. Ornias, demon of Hell. Fallen angel."

"No…" he murmured, mouth agape. "No way. That's impossible!"

I rolled my eyes. "_Here_, perhaps, but not where I'm from. Believe me, I'm not exactly pleased about it either. Not a bloody ghost, demon, or hell hound wandering this place at all."

"So, you're _actually_ a demon?" Rose asked.

"Yup."

"Which one?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Which one? I mean, I'm not super religious at anything, but is there anything you've been known for? Demons have stories about themselves, right?"

"I'm the serpent."

She blinked. "The what?"

"Your bible matches up with the one from my world mostly. I'm the serpent who tempted Eve to eat the apple."

"No way! Wasn't that Satan?"

I scoffed. "The Dark Lord coming up to Earth to be a snake for a few minutes? Please. He's got better things to do."

The Doctor hadn't said much, trying to wrap his head around things. "How did you get here?" He asked then, eyeing me uncertainly.

"I got bored," I grumbled, standing up and using a smidge of my power to pull an apple from my pocket dimension, much to their amazement. "Did something wrong as an angel and got kicked out of Heaven. Worked for the Devil and accidentally did something good. God didn't want me, Hell couldn't stand me, so He sent me to another universe. Cut my powers in half and gave me no way back, so I'm stuck looking for entertainment." I took a bite of my apple, turning my gaze to the ceiling. "Sure, the big man upstairs played a part, but no one knows what either of them are thinking. Not much of a punishment though. I'm just doing the same things I had been doing but without rules. Or, well, until I found you two."

Rose just blinked. "So… you're like… a bored super-human."

"Not human, but sure."

"Where'd you get the apple?" The Doctor asked.

"Pocket dimension," I shrugged. "Not big, but easy to get to with a little bit of flare. Part of my adjusting to the Tardis. She didn't approve of a few things in there, so I got rid of them. After that, she was cool with it and made it even easier to access it while inside. Amazing what simple coat pockets can do."

The ship hummed in response as Rose looked to me, eyeing my wings.

"Can you fly?"

"Duh."

"How're you a snake?"

"I can alter my shape into a select few creatures. Crow, serpent, cat, etcetera."

"You eat souls?"

"Occasionally. Helps me regain strength if they're poor enough." I hummed then. "Van Statten's would've been good."

"No soul eating," the Doctor grumbled, earning an innocent smile from me.

"Of course. That's under the contract. It requires killing someone usually or driving them mad. The Tardis shares though. It's not as… tasty, but it helps… whatever it is. And I can consume feelings as well. Part of the reason I'm comfortable in tense situations. I get a small meal out of it."

"Yeah, still gross."

I shrugged at Rose's comment before the Doctor frowned.

"Doesn't you telling me all this negate our contract?"

"Yes, though I take it you still want me following certain rules you set in place, correct?" I hummed, earning a nod. "So, I made an adjustment. I still follow your rules so long as I am traveling with you and it's not a life-or-death situation. In exchange, I get entertainment and snacks from your ship, seeing as I'm not allowed to consume souls."

"Sounds good to me," he mused, eyeing me. "A demon though, huh? I expected something a little more… frightening."

"I can be, but I choose not to. Waste of my powers and very rarely enjoyable. It's more fun doing something demonic while looking human." I cracked a smile. "They never expect it."

"Hold on. What about getting hurt or dying?" Rose questioned. "Adam said you don't die."

"I feel pain, though what would put a human in agony would only make me wince, typically. As for dying? Hm, don't know. Never really tried properly."

"Properly?"

"I won't die from a human-scale injury. Bullets, hypothermia, organ failure, cancer or illness. None of those can kill me. Could try a church or exorcism, but don't think they'll work. I'll be hurt, maybe transported somewhere, but die? Doubt it. It's not my universe, where the church holds more power over me. Not about to try other unconventional ways, but—Oh! Big injuries take a while. I was shot by a cannon once. Big gaping hole in my side." I gestured to my left side with a chuckle. "Took me a week to wake up from that one."

"So, you won't die, but you'll get hurt like a human."

"Pretty much. Shot in the heart takes a few hours. Shot in head, longer. Van Statten was curious about limb regeneration. A few days for that, depending on how much."

"Yeah, okay! I think we get it!" Rose said, nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm going to shower and sleep. You two can figure out where we're going next."

She stepped out and I looked to the Doctor, who eyed me for a moment.

"Decapitation?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this has taken so long. Just needed to get it typed up and then my computer got rid of ten pages worth of typing, so i had to get the motivation to retype it. But here it is. Some nice Jack x demon going on here and Ornias's typical flirting with everyone.**

* * *

The Tardis jerked and tumbled through the Vortex after a small, pill-shaped craft. Inside, Ornias was lying on the jump-seat reading as the Doctor rushed around the console and Rose held on for dear life.

"What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve!" The Doctor declared, fighting to steer the ship.

"Mauve?"

"The universally recognized color for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing."

Ornias snorted. "Sounds like humans are the America's of the universe."

Rose grinned as the Doctor explained what was going on.

"It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?"

"Totally."

"Doubt it," Ornias chirped as the ship let out a loud bang.

"Okay, reasonably," the Doctor corrected. "Should have said reasonably there." He scowled, growing more frantic. "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly _is_ this thing?" Rose questioned, eyeing Ornias. "And why are you so calm?"

Ornias raised a brow. "Uh, demon? Can't die, lives for chaos? I think I have every right to be calm."

Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor answered her first question.

"I have no idea what it is."

"Then, why are we chasing it?"

"Fun?" Ornias offered.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London."

"Oh, joy," Ornias drawled as they landed and stepped out into an alleyway.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked, making Rose eye him.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

That got a chuckle out of Ornias.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

The Doctor just sighed, looking around. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

Rose gave him a look. "Yeah. How much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish," the Doctor mused as Ornias stepped to the end of the alleyway to get a look around.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

The Doctor opened the back door to a club, giving Rose's Union Jack shirt a look. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

"Come on, if you're coming," he offered as he stepped into the club with Ornias on his heels. "It won't take a minute."

Rose though, stayed behind, hearing something and leaving them to it. In the club, a jazz band played and Ornias took a deep breath with a hum of content and a smile.

"I love bars."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "People drowning their problems away with alcohol? Wonder why?"

"There's something off though," Ornias hummed, looking around. "There's usually at least one person having a good time, but everyone's hiding away fear, worry, anxiety."

"Like you said, it's a bar."

"Even the singer and the band and employees," Ornias added, challenging him.

"It's fine. I'll just ask my question and we can go."

Ornias sighed as the Doctor went onto the stage and stole the mic.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

A second of silence soon turned into laughter, confusing the Doctor.

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago," he urged as a siren rang out and the club started to empty. "Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud…" He spotted a poster on the wall about World War II. "…bang."

"Ready to listen yet?" Ornias asked, sitting on the abandoned bar with his wings out, nursing a drink. "I _thought_ the taste was familiar. World War II was a feast for me before. Glad I get to enjoy it again, away from the front lines this time."

"Yeah, All right. I'll try to pay more attention. Come on. Better get Rose and put those away. You'll attract attention."

Ornias sighed, wings disappearing with a flare of his yellow eyes. "Righto, boss."

"Don't call me boss," the Doctor grumbled as they stepped back outside, seeing no Rose. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me."

Ornias snorted. "You pick up a stubborn, independent child and expect her to stay put? What would be _really_ surprising is us landing somewhere without ending up in some sort of trouble."

"I'm bunking with a demon. Some trouble is expected."

"You know, that's a myth. Demons don't attract trouble typically. We just always know where to find it." Ornias pet a cat nearby idly just as the Tardis began to ring, startling the Doctor.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Most people answer them," Ornias chirped, giving him a look as he pulled out his sonic.

"Don't answer it," a young woman stopped the Doctor, earning a curious look from him and the demon. "It's not for you."

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"Cos, I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not—" He cut himself off, seeing she was gone and frowning at Ornias. "Why didn't you tell me she left?"

"Honestly? It's amusing to watch you talk to yourself as if someone's listening." Ornias smiled. "Though, I take it you're going to answer the phone?"

"Yup." He picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He hummed only to hear a child calling out for their mother. "Who is this? Who's speaking? How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."

The child hung up then and the Doctor put the phone back, giving Ornias's curious look a shrug.

"Well, what do you say we go find that girl?"

"And Rose?"

"She'll turn up or will head back here. Can you track that girl?"

"I'm not a sniffer dog," Ornias huffed, "but yeah. I can."

"Excellent."

* * *

We found the girl, Nancy, and her band of homeless kids sneaking in as they raided a house of food. A plate of meat was being passed around and when it reached the Doctor, a hint of panic went through the room.

"Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either."

I took, took some food, trying it with a hum of approval as the Doctor questioned the kids until Nancy brought the main topic back around.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

A few kids shook their heads before Nancy took away the Doctor's plate.

"What have I done wrong?"

She frowned. "You took two slices. No blonde, no flags. Anything else before you two leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like this." He held up a rough sketch of the craft we'd been following, and I felt a shift, cracking a wicked smirk at the girl.

"She knows something."

Her eyes snapped to me in shock, before there was a knock on the door—a child calling out.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

The Doctor took a peek out the window to see a blond boy in a gas mask.

"Mummy?"

Nancy though was terrified. "Who was the last one in?"

As the kids argued who was to blame for leaving a door unlatched, I joined the Doctor and stepped into the hall.

"She's scared of him," I mused, catching his attention. "And she knows about the spacecraft but isn't telling."

He nodded, just as Nancy rushed past and latched the door.

"What's this then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know," she snipped back, earning a surprising reply.

"I do actually, yes."

She felt a hint of guilt before glancing back at the boy in the window. "It's not exactly a child."

We watched as she went to herd the others out of the house until the boy outside slipped a scarred hand through the letterbox in the door.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Please let me in."

The hand retracted though when Nancy threw a small glass at the door.

"You mustn't let them touch you."

The Doctor raised a brow. "What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

She tried to avoid answering but soon caved. "He's empty."

A phone rang then, and she explained.

"It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor picked up the phone, but she hung it up again as the child controlled a radio instead, and a clapping monkey toy.

"You stay if you want to," Nancy huffed as the boy stuck his hand back through the letterbox and she left.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor informed him with a hint of compassion and sorrow that I didn't understand.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken."

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor gave in to the plea. "Okay. I'm opening the door now."

Yet, the boy was gone once he had. I gave him a look then, before sighing.

"Follow the girl?"

He cracked a smile. "It's like you read my mind."

We found her a moment later and she scowled at us.

"How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

I gave the Doctor a look at taking the credit but got some amusement when Nancy eyed his nose.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? That's why it's…"

"What?"

"Nothing," she stopped herself as I snorted.

"What?" The Doctor pressed.

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?"

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor turned to me as I snickered. "That's the last time I try to take credit for you."

Nancy rolled her eyes at us, making to leave. "Goodnight, sirs."

The Doctor was quick to stop her though. "Nancy, there's something buzzing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

She begrudgingly gave in. "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb," she said, taking his own words. "Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there."

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

The Doctor smirked. "Try me."

The uncertainty and disbelief rolled off her in waves. "You sure you want to know what's going on in there?"

"We really went to know."

_Speak for yourself. _

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The doctor."

The look on the Doctor's face sent me through a round of chuckles, earning a scowl in return as we followed the girl to the crash site.

"Oh, shut it, you," he scolded me lightly, unable to wipe the grin from my face. "Did you feel anything from that kid earlier? Or, well, _taste_ anything?"

I thought back to the gas-masked child, humming and tapping my chin with a finger. "You know, now that you mention it, he was a little off."

"Off how?"

"Scared, like he said, confused with a dash of determination. Yet, it was all a bit artificial."

"Fake emotions?"

"Not _fake, _per se. Created, manufactured. Like tasting an off-brand fizzy drink. Not much difference, but enough to know it isn't the usual Cola."

He eyed me for a moment. "You know, your way of explaining things could be better."

I shrugged. "I was here long before language began. Trust me, explaining with references people understand is _far _easier than explaining what a mammoth is to a caveman." I shot him a look. "Humans understand better with familiar things. I've gotten used to not being understood, and a part of me is still stuck in the times of 'thee' and 'thou,' so be glad I'm adapting."

He shivered. "Don't start speaking like the Bible or I'll have to exorcise you."

I smirked. "You can try."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

"Hello?" Rose called out into the hospital that Jack had tracked the Doctor and Ornias to.

"Hello?" Jack hummed as well, curious about the young woman's companions.

She's been a little less than forthcoming about one chap, and he wondered if her story of being a Time Agent was true. After the evening he'd had with her though, he wouldn't entirely mind if it wasn't. She was a bit young for his tastes but spunky, and he liked that. He spotted two people when they moved into the corridor and put on a pleasant smile which wasn't hard for someone like him.

"Good evening," he greeted the leather-clad man first, holding out a hand. "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

Rose stepped up to explain to the confused man shaking his hand. "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack grinned before turning to the other man. "Though, I haven't heard quite as much about you. Ornias, was it? Odd name."

Ornias smirked, both their eyes roaming over the other as they shook hands. "Perhaps," he hummed, purring almost. "You're rather _pretty_ for a male."

Jack blinked, a little caught off guard by the compliment and his way of speaking. After all, it was usually _him_ flirting with the other party, not the other way around. And he had to admit, Ornias had a sense of off-worldly beauty that rivaled even his own. The angles of his face, the symmetry, strong jawline, sharp cheekbones and short-cropped auburn hair that _begged_ to have fingers run through it nearly had Jack swaying to the man's words. _And his eyes… Hot damn. _A large, flirty smirk lit up Jack's face.

"Right back at ya, handsome."

Ornias's smirk only grew until the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Perhaps you two could get to know one another _later? _We _are_ in a bit of a situation."

They released their hands and Ornias huffed.

"I finally find someone interesting…"

It took Jack a minute to compose himself long enough to check the patients lying in the hospital beds wearing gas masks, and what he found shocked him.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship," Rose explained. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"Ooh, a conman," Ornias purred, somehow perched on the metal railing at the foot of one of the hospital beds.

"What?" Rose questioned self Jack kind of gaped in shock at being found out already.

"Gets paid, probably flirts the buyer into a drunken stupor and bolts as the bomb destroys what he sold. Self-cleaning con," Ornias explained, settling his eyes on Jack hungrily as he dropped his chin into his hand. "I appreciate a well-thought-out plan of chaos, especially from an exceptional liar."

"Thanks?" Jack blinked, not sure why someone would _like_ what he was doing.

The Doctor didn't care for it much though, eyes cold. "What kind of warship?"

Jack frowned at him. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. _What kind of warship?_"

"An ambulance," Jack finally snapped, showing him the holographic image. "Look. That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted you to think it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle—love the retro look, by the way. Nice panels. Like he said, it was bait. I'm a conman. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?"

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh, I should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? At least hot-stuff over there somehow manages with the dark colors." Jack's eyes flickered to Ornias. "Love that, by the way. Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What _is_ happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked in concern.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," he snapped bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Suddenly, the patients all bolted upright, startling the group.

"What's happening?" Rose asked frantically, being pushed behind the Doctor as Ornias hopped down from his perch and eyed them.

"I don't know. Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch you?"

"You're looking at it."

They were slowly being cornered and Ornias took a step forward, eyes flaring gold and a smirk playing over his features.

"My turn."

"Wait!" The Doctor stopped him, making him scowl.

"Wait? I do believe this qualifies as a life or death situation. Just let me deal with it."

"We don't know if it's life or death," the Doctor argued, mind whirring in an attempt to keep Ornias from killing the patients and scarring Rose for life. "There might be a way to reverse it!"

"And if there's _not_, you three are dead, gas-masked morons. Just let me do it!"

"No!" The Doctor commanded. "I'm not taking that chance when I could fix things!"

"And I'm not having my first and _only_ source of entertainment did because of some stupid _human morales!_"

"Not everything's about your entertainment!" The Doctor shouted back as Ornias took a step toward the patients.

"Do something!" Rose cried out and the Doctor finally came up with something.

"Only I can define a life or death situation!" He blurted out, the dark band on his wrist glowing with Ornias's just as the demon reached out and grabbed a patient's arm. "And this isn't one!"

Ornias suddenly let go of the patient's bruising wrist, letting out a cry of agonizing pain. He crumpled to the ground as his contract hand burned red hot, spreading through his body like an uncontrollable wildfire. The Doctor grimaced, feeling a hint of guilt for causing him such pain, but was quick to swallow it down as the patients advanced.

"Go to your room!" He ordered over the noise, making the patients pause and silencing the room. "Go to your room! I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!"

The patients slumped like scolded children and slipped back to their beds, allowing the Doctor to let out a short, relieved chuckle.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been very terrible last words."

Rose frowned though, smacking his arm and nodding to Ornias. Said man was hunched over on the ground, breathing hard with quivering shoulders. That guilt from before rolled up into his throat and he attempted to clear it as he stepped forward.

"Look. Ornias, I… I _am_ sorry but you weren't listening and if you hurt those people, and we found a way to fix what happened to them…" He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to believe he was having this conversation with a _demon_, of all things. "I don't want those deaths to be on me. On _you_. Adding a new rule was the only thing I could think of. I didn't _mean_ to hurt you."

Ornias stood slowly, gripping his arm with a slight stagger. His eyes flashed gold as he settled a glare on the Doctor, sending a shiver down his spine.

"On your head be it," he snapped shortly before stepping out into the hall.

The Doctor sighed heavily, knowing he'd messed up but not seeing any way he could have changed what happened._ This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Should I go talk to him?" Rose offered.

_Leave it to her to feel worried about a demon. _"No. Leave him for a while."

"So, uh, can I ask what that was all about?" Jack questioned, curious about the hold the Doctor apparently had over Ornias. "And how was he able to touch them?"

Rose leaned over. "He's a demon."

"A what?" Jack shot her a dubious look. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," she chirped. "I didn't exactly believe it either, but he's got black wings and powers and everything."

"What's he doing being big-ear's slave?"

"He's not a slave," the Doctor grumbled, not liking the misunderstanding. "We made a deal. I take him traveling, he follows my rules, and gets free room and board, meals included."

"And that's what happens if he breaks a rule?" Jack questioned in disbelief.

"I didn't know it would hurt him," the Doctor muttered. "He set the deal up. Always bragging about how he doesn't feel pain or whatever. I thought this was the same. He just wasn't listening. I had to do _something_. He would have killed them."

"Better than _us_ being dead," Jack argued, standing up for the demon just as a siren went off.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear."

The Doctor huffed. "I wish."

* * *

I heard arguing but paid it no mind, still in the process of dealing with the lingering pain from the Doctor's impromptu rule addition. I inhaled through my nose and held it for a moment before letting it out—cringing at the sharp pain that went up my spine when I did. _I'm lucky I only bruised that patient, or it'd be much worse. _I frowned up at the ceiling. _It's vexing but the Doctor is playing at being a good man. He's not innocent like Rose. I can sense the darkness tucked away, but he wishes to be good and will hold me to those standards. A conflict like this was bound to happen._

I glanced at the still-red band on my wrist. _This is what I signed up for. _I dropped my hand and sighed. _No point in continuing to be bothered by it… Hm, maybe I should try less of being a demon. It's been a while since I've tried something decent. Perhaps he'll be the one to change that. This new rule will be a pain though. I'll need him to edit it properly, otherwise, my entertainment will surely die early._

The Doctor suddenly burst from the room, coming within millimetres of bumping into me. His clear blue eyes blinked at my dark, caramel ones, noses brushing.

"Sorry."

I had a feeling the apology was for more than nearly bowling me over. "All right."

He beamed, taking a step back and ducking around me to bolt up the stairs. Jack and Rose came out too, as he called down to us.

"Have you got a blaster?"

"Sure!" Jack chimed, making to head up but stopping to spare me a look. "You okay?"

I raised a brow. "What is it with humans and compassion?" I huffed lightly, pushing off the wall to join him in heading up to the Doctor's side. "I'm a demon. I care not for your sympathy."

"So, they were telling me the truth. Huh." He grinned though, patting my back and making me wince ever so slightly. "Good to know you're not bothered."

I gave him a look. "I am _frustrated_, but I suppose I am not—as you said—_bothered_."

Jack leaned in a bit, draping an arm over my shoulders. "How do you feel about spending the night getting absolutely pissed in the back of a luxurious convertible?"

A grin slowly spread across my face, tasting the savory scent of lust absolutely _pouring_ off the man beside me. "I can be available, so long as the vehicle is not ours."

"_Never_."

"What an interesting human you are," I chuckled as he released me. "Wishing for intercourse with a demon. I don't even have to hypnotize you. Almost takes all of the fun out of it."

"Well, I wouldn't want that. While I'm not entirely comfortable with you hypnotizing me, I'm open to anything else if it means we both get something interesting out of it."

"If you two are done," the Doctor grumbled as Rose turned away with flaming red cheeks. "As much as I enjoy having the two of you around, we've got work to do."

"Yes, _sir,_" Jack purred, winking at me.

The Doctor leaned towards me. "No shagging in the Tardis."

I felt the band on my wrist tighten slightly and rolled my eyes with a sigh. "You are truly making this deal less and less enjoyable." _Though even with that rule, there's a lot I can do without actually shagging. _I eyed Jack's muscular form as he pulled out a blaster. _Oh, yeah. A __**whole**__ lot more._

Jack's gun put a small square hole where the lock of a metal door had been, allowing it to swing open easily. My mind spun at the technological advances the humans in this universe could accomplish, and the Doctor eyed Jack.

"Sonic blaster, fifty-first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" He inquired and Jack gave him a surprised look.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good," he hummed, stepping into the room as I raised a brow.

_Really against weapons then. Good to know, though a bit obvious. He's armed with a screwdriver._

"Nice blast pattern," Rose hummed, making Jack give her a flirty smirk.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it."

_That's not the only thing she likes,_ I mused, my tongue running briefly over my lips. _Not that he minds. He's rather flexible._ We stepped into the next room and I let out a groan, catching both the Doctor's and Jack's attention—though for different reasons.

"Hell, that is just… _perfection,_" I purred, eyeing the children's drawings scattered on the floor of the room behind an observation window. "The fear, the sorrow, the _anger_." My eyes flashed gold. "Can I live here? I'd never need another meal again."

"What's he talking about?" Jack questioned and Rose leaned over.

"He can taste feelings."

"Really?"

My golden eyes flickered over to him as I cracked a smirk. "I'd say keep it in your pants, but I don't know if you're capable. I can taste the lust from here."

Another grin stretched over his face. "Oh, I most definitely can't. Boxers or briefs?"

My grin doubled. "_Neither_."

The Doctor groaned. "Right. Either you two keep the flirting to yourselves or take it to a different room—No, different _building_. I get the feeling we'd still hear you in this one."

Rose agreed. "Yeah, seriously."

_Jealous._ I hummed. "I'm sure we can spare some time for you as well. I'm not picky."

Rose turned vibrant red, making Jack cackle as the Doctor scowled.

"_Ornias_."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Yes, yes. No flirting with companions. Should I make that a rule too?"

His expression shifted for a second, earning my curiosity before he turned away. "No. Just… Behave."

"Hm?" I leaned back against a table where he started up a tape machine, leaning further to try and catch what expression he was wearing. "What is that face?"

"What face?" He grumbled as the tape played.

"_Do you know where you are?_"

"_Are you my mummy?_"

"That one," I pressed, eyeing him as my eyes flickered back to caramel brown. "Not jealousy or anger. I mentioned adding a rule… Uncertainty? No…"

"_Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?_"

"_Are you my mummy?_"

My eyes widened as I caught a hint of the taste on my lips. "Guilt."

"_I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_"

His blue eyes met mine before he turned away. "What do you think, Rose?"

Rose looked between us but answered. "I've heard this voice before."

"Me too."

"Always 'are you my mummy.' Like he doesn't know. Why doesn't he know?"

"Orphan," I supplied. "Or a street kid. We met a lot of them. Humans can be quick to turn, even on their own offspring. Mothers are not always kind."

I caught a flash of memory of an angry, brown-haired woman shouting and throwing something at small arms before it was gone and faded as though it had never been. _How rare. Nothing usually reminds me of my life when I was pretending to be human. It's been far too long._

"It was a med-ship," Jack sighed, getting annoyed at the Doctor's constant blame. "It was harmless."

"Yes, you keep saying 'harmless.' Suppose one of them was attacked, altered."

"Altered how?" Rose asked, confused.

A wave of emotions suddenly flowed out—_false_ emotions. _The boy._ My gaze shifted to the source and settled on the blonde gas-masked child who'd yet to move and remained unnoted by the others.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a God, and I just sent it to its room."

_Figured it out, Doctor?_ I wondered, eyes not leaving the boy as he watched us. _Because I'm not allowed to do anything if he chooses to attack._ I clenched and unclenched my hands, feeling the subtle tightening of the band on my wrist warning me of the consequences if I did anything.

"I sent it to its room," the Doctor murmured. "_This_ is its room."

They turned to see the child and Rose grabbed my arm.

"Ornias, _do_ something!"

I gave her a look, then turned my gaze to the Doctor, who caught it with a wince. "I'm not allowed to."

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack commanded, drawing a banana. "Now!"

There was a beat of silence before the Doctor pulled out Jack's blaster and put a hole in the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!"

"Good source of potassium!"

I let out a cackle. "You are the _only_ person I've met more concerned about the welfare of a fruit more than yourself."

We didn't get far though before we were surrounded by patients.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," the Doctor realized.

"It's controlling them?"

"It _is_ them," he corrected Jack. "It's every living thing in this hospital."

Jack had gotten his blaster out but knew he was outnumbered. "Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic, uh… Oh, never mind."

I snorted as Jack urged him on.

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonicked up!"

"A sonic what?" Jack shouted and the Doctor finally gave in as I clutched my side with suppressed laughter.

"Screwdriver!"

Seeing that none of us were really paying attention to the boy that had burst through the door, Rose stepped up.

"Going down!" She called out and used Jack's blaster to drop us through the floor.

* * *

Jack was quick to repair the hole in the ceiling before any patients could drop down with them, as the Doctor groaned from the ground.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Could've used a warning," he grumbled, spotting Ornias lightly landing on his feet—wings out and unnoticed by Jack in the dark. _Cheater._

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack complained, rounding on him as Ornias's wings disappeared, and he pushed himself up off the ground.

"I do," the Doctor grumbled, as Rose started to look for the lights.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'ooh, this could be a little more sonic'?"

"What, you've never been bored?"

"There's got to be a light switch," Rose muttered, ignoring the testosterone and glancing at Ornias. "Do you have night vision? Can you find it?"

Ornias sighed. "To your right, chest height."

"Never had a long night?" The Doctor continued to complain. "Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

The lights came on and the sleeping patients snapped upright in their beds while Rose smacked Ornias repeatedly on the chest as he laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"And miss the looks on your faces?" Ornias beamed. "Never!"

They somehow made it out and into a storeroom, the Doctor rigging the door while Rose took a seat in a wheelchair.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

Ornias scoffed. "A _wall_ didn't hold it."

"Well, it's got to find us first," the Doctor countered. "Come on, we're not done yet. Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves," Jack mocked him.

"Window," the Doctor said, heading to it.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits," Rose added. "Why can't we just let Ornias get us out?"

Said demon blinked at being involved in the conversation, having let out his wings again, but just floating on his back a few feet off the ground.

"I'm not allowed to do anything without permission," he drawled, ignoring Jack's gaping mouth at the sight. "It's not deadly enough for me to attack the patients, so I am virtually useless."

Rose and Jack both shot the Doctor annoyed looks.

"He wouldn't even have to kill them, you know," Rose grumbled, but the Doctor's small glare silenced any more protests as Jack huffed.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" His gaze shifted hungrily to Ornias. "Love the wings, by the way."

Ornias smirked and in order to keep them from flirting in the small space, the Doctor cut in with a grumbled complaint.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "_Doctor_."

Jack didn't mind though. "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

The Doctor turned away to hide a scowl of annoyance and jealousy. "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared," Rose informed him, gesturing to the empty seat beside hers. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean, men," Rose corrected.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped."

"Well, you and Ornias aren't exactly hu—"

A radio crackled to life, drawing their attention to it as Jack's voice chimed in.

"_Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."_

"Don't worry about mine," Ornias chimed in. "Technology disagrees with me. It won't work, so I'll join you myself later."

"_Can't wait._"

And thanks to Jack's Om-Com, they realized the child could use it to and had to rely on Jack to get them out of there—music now playing over the radio.

"So, you and Jack seem to be getting along," Rose mused, eyeing Ornias.

The Doctor let out a snort. "Understatement of the century."

Ornias shrugged. "I can appreciate a well-made human."

Rose hummed, curious. "So, you date and stuff?"

Ornias laughed. "Me? No, no. There's no need. I can hypnotize anyone into speaking the evening with me. Though, it's not usually needed with more females. As a demon, my level of beauty is unrivaled. Humans tend to look at me and see everything they desire. Whether I chose to indulge them or not, is up to me. Like eating and sleeping, sex is only a luxury saved for boredom." Ornias cracked open a golden eye, smirking at Rose. "Jack, however, is a specimen worth indulging in."

"You're flexible then? Like him?"

Ornias closed his eyes. "I have little preference. I _am_ curious about the non-humans in this universe, however."

"You didn't have any in yours?"

"No. Humans were never intelligent enough to travel out very far, and if there were non-humans, they never made themselves known." Ornias brought a hand to his chin in thought, looking at the ceiling as he lazily floated about. "I'm curious if my sense of beauty is still appeasing to them."

"We're not traveling the universe so you can shag with whomever you seem fit," the Doctor grumbled, earning a light chuckle from Rose as she turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete—loosen the bars."

"I could—" Ornias began to offer, only for the Doctor to cut him off.

"No."

"Suit yourself," he sighed, back-stroking around the room idly as Rose watched with a small smile.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" The Doctor challenged.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing."

"You two are so funny," Ornias hummed, somehow having snuck behind the Doctor and leaning forward on his shoulder. "If you two could taste the feelings in this room…"

The Doctor went to shove him off, but he was already lightly flying past Rose.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Doctor."

He glared at the demon as Rose gave him a curious and slightly mischievous look.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up," the Doctor grumbled. "I'm not jealous. And you're just assuming that I don't dance."

"What, are you telling me you _do_?" Rose countered.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" She teased.

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose smirked as Ornias turned up the volume and she headed over to the Doctor.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete," he muttered, only for Ornias to chime in.

"Stay embarrassed in your life for too long, and Jack will return and sweep Rose off her feet instead."

The Doctor glared. "Oh, nobody asked you."

Rose smiled, appreciating Ornias playing her wingman. "Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So, come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

The Doctor headed over, towering over her as she offered her hands. He took them, doing his utmost best to not pay attention to Ornias's ever-widening smile, only to realize something.

"Barrage balloon?"

"What?" Rose questioned, more than a little confused.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

The Doctor raised a brow. "I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

Ornias poked his head between them. "You know, dancing usually requires moving."

He was ignored.

"Hanging from a rope thousands of feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up," Rose said.

"Oh, we're calling him _Captain_ Jack now, are we?"

"Doctor, your jealousy's showing," Ornias chimed in.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain," Rose argued.

"He's not really a Captain, Rose."

"Do you know what I think?" Rose smirked, leaning in. "I think you're experiencing Captain envy." She started to lightly sway. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

The Doctor huffed but swayed a little himself. "If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose smirked, the two of them close enough that one small step forward could very well make their lips meet.

"Actually, I quit," Jack said, making them jolt away from each other and notice the lack of the storage room and Ornias. "Nobody takes my frock."

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, dropping Rose's hands, much to her disappointment.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported," Jack hummed. "You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security. Tried to snag Ornias too but as he said, technology doesn't like him."

"He'll be fine," the Doctor grumbled. "Wherever he is."

* * *

"Hm, what to do, what to do," I hummed, having flown to the top of the hospital and idly kicking my feet back and forth over the side of the roof. _I __**could**__ go to the bomb site. Undoubtedly, that's the first place the Doctor would be headed._

I sighed, standing up and stretching my arms above my head with a groan of satisfaction. I turned my gaze to the bomb site not far away and tipped my head. _How curious. For someone who wanted nothing to do with us or that empty child, she sure is sticking her nose in all the wrong places._ I smirked._ I think I'll play with her for a bit._

My wings stretched out and I swooped down toward the bomb site where Nancy was trying to break in. I landed silently a few paces behind her, tucking my wings away and letting my golden eyes return to caramel brown, struggling to hold in a laugh as I crept up behind her.

"Hello, again," I purred right next to her ear, making her jump and turn around, wielding the wire cutters like a weapon.

She didn't see me though since I had already flickered over to the hole in the fence that she'd made.

"For someone so adamant about us not being here, it's curious that you're attempting to break in."

Nancy whipped back around, unnerved as I idly played with the sharp end of the hole she'd cut through.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, looking around warily for soldiers who might spot us. "Leave. You'll get us caught."

I snorted. "I was stealthy enough to sneak up on you without a sound. Who exactly is it who will get you caught?"

She bristled but didn't retort, ducking carefully through the hole in the fence and pinning me with a glare. "Don't follow me."

I grinned cheekily. "Is that an invitation?"

She stormed off and I gave it a few seconds before phasing through the fence and following. She didn't hear me, of course, and I raised a brow as she approached the pod we'd been chasing through the Time Vortex—the bomb that wasn't a bomb. She reached out to pull away the tarp covering it, not noticing the soldier out doing his rounds who spotted her.

"Halt! Don't move!"

Nancy lifted her hands in surrender, not wanting to cause any trouble but her eyes widened when she spotted me. I brought a finger to my smirking lips, keeping her quiet despite the fact that the soldier walked right past me to apprehend her. The confusion I tasted in the air was delightful as I trailed after her and the soldier. She was brought into a tent where another soldier sat on a chair, looking ill. Curious, I followed her gaze, wandering over towards the ill man as she was led to a chair across from him.

"Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her," a soldier ordered the man holding Nancy, who began to squirm.

"No, not in here. Not with him."

I smirked, spotting what had troubled her so much. "Oh, how curious. He's going to change too, isn't he?"

None of the men noticed me except Nancy.

"You don't understand. Not with him," she tried to tell the ignorant men, but they didn't listen. "Please, anywhere but here!" She begged as they all left, leaving her with the ill Jenkins. "Please, let me go."

"Why would I do that?" Jenkins questioned as I roamed around the tent uninterested.

"Because you've got a scar on the back of your hand," Nancy tried to explain.

"Well, yes," Jenkins replied, eyeing said scar with a hint of confusion. "But I don't see what that's got to do with anything."

"And you feel like you're going to be sick," she went on. "Like something's forcing its way up your throat. I know because I've seen it before."

Jenkins was starting to look worried now, after her accurate description. "What's happening to me?"

"In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's going to happen to me too. Please."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned as I hummed, tasting the air.

"He's getting defensive," I informed her idly, not wanting my entertainment to be over so soon.

"What's your mother's name?" She asked him, starting up a round of questions until he stopped answering him. "Please, let me go. It's too late for you. I'm sorry but please let me go."

"What do you m—" Jenkins grimaced. "Mummy?"

The man began to retch, and Nancy's frantic gaze turned to me.

"Please! You have to help me! I-I don't know who or what you are, but please!"

"Hm?" I hummed, bringing a hand to my chin in thought. "Well, normally I wouldn't care but the Doctor would probably be upset with me if I let you get caught. And you _are_ kind of fun to mess with."

Jenkins groaned, slumped over and a gas mask now covering his face.

"Just _do_ something!" Nancy wailed as I pouted.

"Rude. Besides, I'm not allowed to hurt them, as much as I would like to."

"Then, get me out of these restraints!"

"But you'll run."

"I won't!" She argued, making me roll my eyes.

"You humans. I can taste lies, you know."

She jerked against the cuffs as Jenkins raised his head, calling for his mummy. "I swear on my brother! I-I will stay with you! I swear!"

Jenkins reached for her and her eyes clenched shut.

"Well now, that's better," I purred, having caught Jenkins' shirt collar and holding him just out of reach of her. "Cuffs please."

"W-Wha—" She looked in surprise to find her hands free and the cuffs lying harmlessly on the ground. "How did you—"

"Save the gawking for later," I replied as Jenkins jerked and growled in my grip, and I held out my free hand. "Cuffs."

She handed them over and I cuffed Jenkins to the table, allowing us to make for the entrance of the tent unhindered.

"What about the other soldiers?" She asked.

I shrugged, slipping out into the cold night without a care. "They're like him so I suppose I'm stuck keeping you safe." I paused. "Huh. Haven't tried babysitting before. You don't require constant grooming and exercising, do you?"

"What? No, I—"

"Good," I cut her off, having caught a scent on the breeze that made me grin. "Oh, perfect! Come, child! I've found them."

"Found who? Hold on, what are you—Hey!"

I scooped her up under an arm and bounded away towards the scent as she struggled in my grip.

"Let me go! I _can_ walk, you know."

"Far too slowly for my liking," I commented, before spotting the Doctor, Rose, and Jack. "Doctor!"

Said man stopped, blinking in surprise as I lifted Nancy up by her underarms in a proud display.

"I found a human child!"

* * *

Rose and Jack were still snickering once Ornias had been told to release a very disgruntled Nancy—the group gathering at the bomb site.

"So, let me get this straight," the Doctor grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You were going to come here and meet us, spotted Nancy, then snuck into a military area and somehow got convinced to save her from a soldier who changed into a gas-masked person."

"Then, I caught your scent, brought her with me and ta-da! Here we are. Pretty good, huh?" Ornias chirped, chest puffed out proudly. "I haven't done a good thing in ages. It's usually so boring."

"He's insane," Nancy muttered, shooting the Doctor a look as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… probably. Just a bit."

_Though, he sure is acting like a child. Or a dog, _the Doctor thought. _A dog who was sent fetching after a stick but returns with a large tree branch as if he did something amazing._ The Doctor's lip twitched up at the thought and he clapped Ornias on the shoulder.

"I guess you did pretty good. Yeah."

Ornias seemed to grow even prouder of his supposed good deed as the Doctor turned to the pod.

"Let's see what we've got then, shall we?" He pulled the tarp off the pod and eyed it.

"You see?" Jack said. "Just an ambulance."

Nancy gave him a look. "That's an ambulance?"

"It's hard to explain," Rose replied. "It's from another world."

Nancy was beginning to think the group was a little mad as they examined the ambulance pod. And when Jack went to try and prove his innocence, he ended up setting off an alarm.

"Didn't happen last time," Jack frowned as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols."

Rose though, had noticed something else—the distant pounding against the hospital doors. The gas-masked patients were coming, drawn by the ambulance's alarm.

"Captain, secure those gates!" He ordered, taking over for Jack in trying to hack the ambulance's panel. "Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire," she mumbled, looking worried.

"Show Rose." He handed Rose the sonic. "Setting 2428D."

"What?" The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" He shooed them off as Ornias slid to his side. "Ornias."

"Yes?"

The Doctor sighed. "Touch the pod. Get it open."

The demon smirked. "My pleasure."

Jack gaped in shock as Ornias' eyes flashed yellow and with a touch of a finger, the pod sparked—alarm cutting off as it opened with ease.

"You said technology doesn't like you, but… wow."

Ornias wiggled his fingers. "Magic."

Jack's grinned doubled. "Wonder what other kinds of magic you can do with those fingers."

"Can we focus?" The Doctor jumped in as Ornias rolled his eyes.

"What for? It's empty, as he said."

Rose and Nancy returned as the Doctor raised a brow looking at Jack.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?"

Rose blinked, surprised at being addressed. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," he countered, holding up a hand as it clicked.

"Nanogenes!"

Jack's face fell.

"It wasn't empty, Captain," the Doctor explained, voice cold. "There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God."

"Ugh, you believe in _Him_?" Ornias groaned. "What a turn-off."

"Getting it now, are we?" The Doctor questioned Jack, ignoring Ornias's comment. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life?" Rose questioned as Ornias perked up in interest at the situation. "They can do that?"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on.

"They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know," Jack muttered in the wake of the Doctor's anger.

Said man went back to the ambulance to try and come up with some way to fix things, but the patients were getting closer.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asked, worried.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops Standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops."

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing," Rose concluded.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

"Then, why don't we just give her to him?" Ornias mused, lounging on the pod and drawing their attention to him.

"What?"

"Boy's looking for his mum. Give her to him, maybe it'll stop."

"We don't even know who his mum_ is_, and won't they just turn her into him?"

The Doctor though looked hopeful. "No. If we can find his mother, the nanogenes should recognize the same DNA, maybe change him back."

"Doctor, the bomb," Jack warned, eyeing the sky. "We've got seconds."

"You can teleport us out," Rose said, hopefully.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So, it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do," the Doctor said, making Rose look to Jack in concern.

"Jack?"

But Jack teleported himself away, leaving the others on their own. Ornias eyed the spot where he'd been though, running his tongue over his lips with a small frown.

"You really are a fun-killer if you've managed to change him too."

The Doctor waved him off. "Yes, yes. The way you were talking though, about the boy's mother. Do you know who it is?"

Ornias shot him a look. "Isn't it obvious?"

When the others just stared though, he groaned.

"Oh, you lot with your boring olfactories. I can smell it from here! I've been smelling it all bloody day and I could _really_ do with some misery right now."

"Ornias, who is it?" The Doctor grumbled.

Ornias's gaze shifted to Nancy. "She should honestly tell you herself since she's been too scared to share this whole time."

"I-It's me," Nancy muttered, taking a hesitant step forward. "I'm Jamie's mother, not his sister."

"A teenage single mother in 1941," the Doctor breathed out in understanding. "So, you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

The boy himself had made it through the gates now and stood before the group.

"Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop. Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." The Doctor gave her a light nudge and she approached Jamie before giving in.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy."

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

But the child kept asking, making the Doctor's hope falter.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left."

Nancy didn't care though, reaching out and hugging him close with tears in her eyes. "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Then, glowing gold orbs began to appear.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, worried. "Doctor, it's going to change her. We should—"

He held out an arm, stopping her. "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?"

"See? Recognizing the same DNA." The Doctor rushed over and scooped up the boy, leaving Ornias to stiffen in almost concern for his welfare. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He pulled off the gas mask, revealing a confused little boy. "Ha-ha! Welcome back!" He cheered. "Twenty years till pop music. You're going to love it. Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"

"Doctor, that bomb," Rose reminded him as Ornias sighed.

"He took care of it."

"How?"

"Psychology."

The bomb hurtling towards them suddenly stopped, caught in a beam of light with Jack sitting astride it.

"Good lad," the Doctor smiled.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

Jack nodded but gave one last look down at them. "Rose, Ornias… Goodbye." He disappeared only to pop back up again. "By the way, love the t-shirt and the whole glowing eye thing."

Ornias snorted as he vanished. "Humans."

* * *

I yawned as we returned to the Tardis, having saved all the gas-masked patients, much to the Doctor's joy. _He hasn't stopped smiling since._

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas," Rose voiced my thoughts out loud as I spread my wings and began searching for the book I'd been reading.

"Who says I'm not. Red bicycle when you were twelve?" The Doctor hummed, startling her.

"What?"

He ignored her surprise. "And everybody lives, Rose, Ornias! Everybody lives! I need more days like this."

"Oh, joy," I grumbled, though not making a dent in his happiness.

"Hey, come on now," he chided me. "You were having fun too. You even saved Nancy! It's just a matter of getting you to understand the value of human life, is all."

"Doctor?" Rose called out.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire," he hummed.

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

"Because he's going to die," I replied.

"What!"

The Doctor waved her off. "No, no. I'm not about to leave him like that. _Everybody_ lives… Even if I don't care for the flirting." He landed the ship and turned on the radio, scooping up a surprised Rose and trying to dance again. "Ornias, why don't you fetch him? I feel like dancing."

I shrugged, strolling to the doors and opening them, allowing the song to flood into Jack's ship as I stepped through with a hum.

"Bit cramp," I commented as he turned in surprise, holding a martini. "And bleak." I smirked. "I like it."

"Wha—"

"Unless you enjoy dying, might I suggest you joining us?" I cut him off, making him bolt up and hurry after me as we walked into the blue box where Rose was instructing the Doctor.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff," the Doctor grumbled as I closed the doors behind a gapping Jack, shifting by him.

"Nine hundred years, you said?" I mused, sliding over and nudging Rose away to try my hand at teaching him. "I'm sure they all get a little mixed up."

"You know how to dance?" Rose gaped and I shot her a look.

"In every sense of the term." I smirked, enjoying the flush that overcame her face, only for the Doctor to step on my foot. "Yes, yes. Unintentional flirting. It was meant for Jack."

"I don't mind," Rose argued, and I rolled my eyes as the Doctor deliberately did it again.

"Yes, but he _does_, and slow dancing _really_ doesn't suit you."

My eyes flashed yellow and the song changed from the slow waltz to a more modern swing, widening the Doctor's eyes as his foot began to tap.

"You're right! I've just remembered! I can dance! I can dance!" He grinned as he swung me out and back in, the moves easily coming back to me as we spun, and he dipped me.

He blinked then, nose brushing mine with how close we were. A smirk began to spread over my face as a red tint moved up his neck to his ears.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Never dipped a man before?"

"Hey, now you two," Jack interrupted, grinning away. "Save some for the rest of us."

The Doctor hastily pulled me back up and dropped my hands as he cleared his throat awkwardly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment though, unperturbed.

"Seems Jack and I have something in common," I laughed for the first time in a long time. "We can make anyone speechless."

"Why don't you bring those dance moves over here," Jack purred. "I've seen you play the woman's role, but I'm curious about you taking the lead."

I switched out with Rose, smirking dangerously as I paired up with him. "I'll be sure to satisfy your curiosity then, Captain."

A low groan escaped him, just as the Doctor called out from across the room.

"No shagging!"


	5. Chapter 5

"W-Whoa."

I chuckled into the pillows, lying on my stomach, wings spread out with one covering Jack's naked body—his fingers idly toying with the soft feathers.

"I take it, it was everything you wanted?"

"And more," he breathed, rolling over and trailing his fingers up my wing to my shoulder and cupping my cheek. "And we weren't even allowed to do the good stuff. How do you keep everyone off you?"

"Hypnotism. I can show up, have sex, and disappear without a trace," I replied, slowly pushing myself upward with Jack following.

"Must be handy," he murmured, hugging me from behind and lightly brushing his lips over a scar near my neck. "If you're a demon, how do you have scars?"

"Fighting other demons, angels, and some human injuries don't heal properly, especially in this world.

A finger ran over a large scar on my abdomen, sending a trill of pleasure up my spine. _It's been a long while since someone's managed to make me feel this way, much less a mortal._

"Another go?" He offered, tightening his grip around my waist and nipping at the hollow of my neck.

"Perhaps not," I answered, feeling his lips turn down into a pout. "The Doctor is getting antsy and Rose is up. They'll come for us momentarily."

"Shame. I had fun."

I smirked. "Another time. It's been a while since I've enjoyed myself as much as well."

He chuckled as we rose to get dressed. "I'll have to add that to my resume: pleasured a demon."

"No one will believe you."

"They don't have to."

Once dressed, we headed down into the console room where Rose and the Doctor waited, said man taking one look at us and groaning.

"I said no shagging."

I chuckled, appearing behind him when he turned back to the controls. "There's a lot one can do without actually going that far." I cackled when he attempted to swat at me, ears flaming red.

"Foreplay is just as bad!"

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Doc," Jack beamed, draping an arm over his shoulders. "You're always free to join us."

"As interesting as this conversation is," Rose interrupted, "where exactly are we headed?"

"Cardiff."

"_Cardiff_?" Rose repeated with a crinkle of her nose.

"Yup. Remember Gwyneth? There's a rift through time right here in Cardiff. I land there, just keep her parked for a couple of days and we're off. Just a little recharge."

"Can't Ornias do something?" She questioned, looking to me. "You charged up the Tardis key before."

I shook my head. "Oh, no. Nope. I'm like a car battery. This thing requires a bloody _star_ to run, I'm sure. Even if I could manipulate some energy and add it to mine, I'd be as close to dead as a demon could get in this world. _Besides_, I think Cardiff is great."

"Yeah, you would." She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone. "In that case, I'm going to call Mickey."

The Doctor shrugged, prepping the ship. "All right. I could do with a laugh."

Rose smacked his arm, though a smile slipped over her face. "Stop it."

As she stepped away to call, Jack looked over to the Doctor as I lazily blew bubbles—earning a look from them.

"Who's Mickey?" Jack asked.

"Boyfriend."

"Yours?"

The Doctor grimaced. "No, Rose's you dolt."

Jack chuckled. "Just checking."

I drifted closer. "I thought you and her were… _dancing_."

The Doctor flushed, hastily looking back at the controls. "No. She's human. Nineteen at that. It would never work out."

Jack and I exchanged glances before I hummed, lying on thin air and propping up my chin in my hands like a girl eagerly awaiting gossip at a slumber party.

"The tension between you two is delightful and as much as I'd hate to end it, the feelings are there," I mused, rolling over onto my back. "You could just do it. Could be fun. What's that human saying? 'Better to have loved and lost than to never love at all'?" I rolled back over. "A hundred years could be worth it, and I'm sure you could even extend it a few decades if you—"

"I'm not going to get with her only to watch her die!" He shouted, grabbing me by my shirt in his anger.

I blinked, unperturbed by he burst of outrage when I'd tasted it coming. He shoved me away bitterly, hands gripping the console tightly.

"You wouldn't understand. What the hell would you know? You're a demon. You'd probably get a kick out of watching someone wither away and die like that."

An image of a caramel-eyed woman getting old flickered in the back of my mind. Her once luscious brown hair turning grey and her lightly tanned, smooth skin growing sickly pale and wrinkled. The way her eyes crinkled in joy every time she saw me even though I never aged, never changed as I came to her bedside. The way she coughed blood violently on her deathbed and there was nothing I could do, even as I was. A woman who loved a demon, and a demon who became her death sentence.

"I do understand," I stated, eerily calm and surprising both him and Jack. "Better than you think. You're not the only one who has lived for too long. And most demons were human once too. I wasn't but I'm perfectly capable and lived with them for so long... Sometimes… that leaks through."

Silence fell over us—the only sound being Rose's voice drifting from the nearby hallway and the soft hum of the Tardis.

"I… I didn't know," the Doctor muttered. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, pushing the uneasy feeling away as best I could, moving towards the jump-seat.

"What was her name?" Jack asked, curious but soft—something I didn't know I could taste.

"Janette Norris," I replied, managing a small smile. "What a stupid woman, falling for someone like me."

"Must have been some woman," the Doctor muttered in response, flicking some switches on the console. "Making a demon fall for her."

I had no response for that and soon, Rose bounded back in and the Doctor plastered on a smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

"All right! And we're off!"

* * *

The Doctor sat up on a ladder, repairing something once they'd landed, awaiting Mickey's inevitable appearance. Jack was lounging on the jump-seat with a magazine in one hand as the other ran lightly through a napping Ornias's auburn hair. The Doctor felt guilty for snapping at Ornias before but another part of him was curious. The demon seemed to be slowly becoming more and more human.

He'd helped Nancy and seemed to genuinely care about the Doctor getting hurt—though his response to danger could be improved, if his reaction to the gas-masked patients was any clue. And seeing that look on his face when he said he understood the Doctor's pain only added to that thought. _That was genuine sorrow, mourning. Maybe, with him being out of his own universe, something's changing. I wonder if he'll let me do a scan. He says technology doesn't agree with him but since the Tardis likes him, maybe something will come up._

There was a knock on the door then, and Jack got up to get it as Ornias sighed, tucking away his wings. Rose had given a stern warning not to frighten Micky off with being a demon and surprisingly, Ornias was listening. Mickey shoved past Jack then, who raised a brow.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble," the Doctor teased. "How're you doing, Ricky boy?"

Mickey frowned. "It's _Mickey_!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose chirped, catching Mickey's attention.

"You look fantastic."

The two hugged and Jack leaned over toward Ornias and the Doctor.

"Aw, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?"

"Buy me a drink first," the Doctor flirted harmlessly.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it. You should just ask Ornias if you want to have it easy."

Jack smirked, leaning over and kissing Ornias's jaw. "I already did, but _someone_ has to put restrictions on our fun."

They both shot the Doctor a look and he huffed.

"Who _knows_ what trouble you two would get in if I allowed it."

Ornias smirked. "Oh, all sorts."

Mickey handed Rose her passport then, and she waved it at the group.

"I can go anywhere now."

"I told you, you don't need a passport," the Doctor reminded her.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see? I'm prepared for anything."

Ornias smirked at the Doctor. "I'm beginning to think she doesn't trust you."

"Oh, hush," he chided as Mickey shot the group a look.

"So, what are you doing in Cardiff?" He asked Rose. "And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash and Tall, Dark and Gloomy? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there—"

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror," Mickey huffed at his complaint. "But these two, I don't know. They're kind of…"

"Handsome?" Jack offered.

"More like cheesy."

Jack looked at Ornias. "Early twenty-first-century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"

Ornias shrugged. "Asking the wrong person. I get everything mixed up with seventeenth century and onward."

"It's bad," Mickey clarified, still eyeing the two distastefully.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack grinned as the Doctor frowned.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

"In comparison?" Ornias teased, earning a frown. "I mean, I _am_—"

Rose slapped a hand over his mouth. "Obnoxious."

Ornias raised a brow and Rose's cheeks flushed bright red as she jerked her hand back, wiping it on her trousers.

"D-Don't do that! Gross!"

"Hm? That's not what it tastes like." Ornias ran his tongue over his lips and Rose promptly punched his arm.

"Quit it! You're being weird!"

Ornias looked at Jack. "Good or bad?"

Jack snorted. "In _this_ context? Probably bad."

Ornias smirked. "Which is good, yes?"

Jack laughed as the Doctor groaned.

"Good God, it's been like fifteen minutes! Take it outside, would ya?"

"Ignore them," Rose waved off, looking back to Mickey. "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

The Doctor nodded, climbing down from his ladder as he picked up where she left off. "The rift was healed back in 1869."

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it."

Jack jumped in too. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race—"

"But perfect for the Tardis," the Doctor continued. "So, just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and—"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose high-fived Jack who did the same to the Doctor.

"Into time!"

"**And space!"** The trio cheered, leaving Mickey and Ornias watching the group.

"My God, have you seen yourselves?" Mickey complained. "You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yep!"

Ornias snorted. "And they complain about _my_ antics."

"Yeah, you're off too, mate," Mickey huffed as they stepped out of the Tardis.

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill," the Doctor hummed, locking the doors.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey informed them as the old woman quickly scuttled off.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack hummed.

"A lot," Ornias replied, sparking mischief in his eyes.

"What are you the captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey huffed. "He your lieutenant?"

"Oh, no. He's the general," Jack replied with a chuckle as Ornias smirked, sending a chill down Mickey's spine.

"Right…"

* * *

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks!" Jack grinned, recounting some adventure he'd had as we sat in a restaurant.

"You're lying through your teeth!"

"He's really not," I informed the Doctor, sipping at my wine.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word—bonkers!" Rose gasped.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?"

Jack continued his story. "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked—"

"Naked!"

"And I'm like, 'Oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me.' And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say—"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey jumped in, the group bursting into laughter.

"That's my line!"

I tasted something off then, slicing through the merriment and drawing my gaze to the Doctor as he got up from the table. The others didn't notice, too busy learning the details to Jack's story to realize his sudden absence or the frown on his face when he returned with a newspaper.

"And I was having such a nice day."

Jack and I were more than confused as to why the woman on the front page was cause for trouble, but Rose and the Doctor were quick to update us.

"It's a bit mundane," I commented as we approached City Hall. "Sneaking into the government just to blow the planet up for a cheap dollar. You can do quite a lot from a position of power on this planet. Money runs out quickly. Entertainment doesn't."

"You say this like you've snuck into the government," Jack mused.

"I have," I chirped, smirking at the memory. "I had the Egyptians build me the pyramids. Best part was, I never told them why. Just said, 'Build a triangle over there. Chop, chop!' And off they went. And to watch archaeologists question why hundreds of years later?" I chuckled. "Not once did they think it was just for fun! Humans are so funny."

"What do you mean?" Mickey questioned. "There's no _way_ you did that! It was a pharaoh!"

"And who do you think _advised_ the pharaoh?"

"Why the hell would he listen to you?"

I glanced at Rose with a groan. "Can't I scare him? Just this once?"

"No."

"But it will be hilarious!"

"Nope."

"We can't just keep dancing around it." I snapped my fingers. "I'll hypnotize him after! He won't even know! _And_ it means I can do it more than once!"

"Rose, what's he talking about?" Mickey questioned, but Rose was stubborn.

"I said no scaring him and if you don't behave, I won't get the cinnamon rolls you wanted."

I groaned loudly, giving in as the Doctor raised a brow, looking amused.

"Cinnamon rolls?"

"The sticky goodness is so tantalizing. I don't know how the stores aren't broken into daily."

"Seriously?" Jack smiled. "That's what turns you on?"

"You humans don't understand what it's like. The food where I'm from is always so boring to me. I don't even bother with it usually, but those pastries are more delectable than almost every terrible situation I could dream of. What I wouldn't give to have a dozen of them while watching the Spanish Inquisition," I sighed softly, hugging myself wistfully.

"Yeah, am I supposed to listen to that and _not_ question his sanity?" Mickey asked as Rose wrapped her arms around his elbow.

"Mm-hm. He has a thing for bad situations in history. Don't mind him."

We stepped into the foyer and Jack spoke up, taking charge.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family—a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious—masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty-seven fifty-six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two with Ornias. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor questioned, making Jack begrudgingly step down.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan." The Doctor suddenly grinned. "Like he said. Nice plan, except Ornias is with me. No flirting on the job. Anything else?"

"Present arms."

Everyone but I held out a cheap mobile phone before we all split up—myself following the Doctor to the Mayor's office where we approached the secretary.

"Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor," the Doctor chirped at the man, who blinked.

"Have you got an appointment?"

"No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face."

He was hesitant. "Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

I smiled pleasantly, leaning over the desk a bit. "Just go inform her that the Doctor is here to see her."

He almost argued but got up with a nod and stepped into the office as the Doctor gave me a look.

"Hypnotism?"

"He was taking too long."

There was the sound of glass breaking and the man stepped back out, looking worried until I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's climbing out of the window," he answered when I mentally prodded him.

"Don't let anyone enter here until we're gone. In fact, take the rest of the day off. Enjoy it."

He nodded, dazed as he began to gather his things and I gestured the Doctor to the door.

"After you."

He went in and we headed for the balcony that was under construction, Margaret climbing down.

"Slitheen heading North," the Doctor informed the others as we started to climb after her.

"I _could_ just grab her, you know."

"But we came up with a plan and everything."

I sighed. "Have it your way."

We went to down to the carport where the others began to cut off her exits. All but one, anyway.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack complained.

"That was Mickey!"

Mickey joined us out of breath. "Here I am."

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor drawled.

"Oh, be fair," Rose defended. "She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?"

I tipped my head, watching the overweight woman run. "Do you want me to get her?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Might as well. You know the rules though."

"Yes, yes. Though, if she struggles and hurts herself?"

"That's on her. You're good."

"Perfect," I smirked, eyes flaring gold before I flickered ahead of the woman, who pulled to a stop in shock. "Hello!"

She turned, vanishing into thin air and making me frown lightly.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating!" Jack complained. "Now, we're never going to get her!"

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose smiled as the Doctor lifted his sonic.

"Ornias, take three steps forward and one to the left."

I did so without question and with a buzz of his sonic, Margaret reappeared right beside me. I smiled sickly sweet as I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from teleporting away and crushing said device easily.

"Hello again."

"Let go!" She struggled. "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

The Doctor blinked. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that," she mumbled, jerking in my grip again. "How are you so easily able to hold me? Even in this skin suit, I'm stronger than any human."

I smiled. "Not human."

"How did you teleport before?" Mickey questioned—the group of us heading back to City Hall.

"I didn't," I hummed. "I can manipulate time to an extent. I walked, not teleported."

"No way. What kind of alien _are_ you?"

Margaret scoffed. "No creature can do that. Human _or_ alien."

"Because I'm neither. I'd tell you, but then Rose won't buy me cinnamon rolls."

"I'll buy you more," Mickey offered—my eyes flashing gold as I shifted my gaze to him with a grin.

"Will you now? And what punishment do you get if you're lying?"

"I-I, uh… I'll—" He was cut off when the Doctor covered his mouth, making me pout.

"No tricking companions into making deals with you," he commanded, adding yet another rule to our contract. "Sorry, but you'd probably trick Ricky Boy out of house and home."

I huffed, eyes returning to caramel brown as we went into Margaret's office. "I just wanted cinnamon rolls."

He released Mickey and cracked an amused smile. "You could just ask, you know. Not everything requires a binding contract. You can let Margaret go now. Just keep an eye on her. We don't want her running off just yet." He cleared his throat then, speaking to Margaret over by a model of her project. "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learned the error of my ways."

I snorted. "Liar."

She glared at me as the Doctor raised a brow.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?"

I sighed. "No point in playing coy."

Rose smirked. "Ornias is right. He can tell when you're fibbing, you know."

I tasted a hint of unease from the Slitheen, but I paid it no mind as I prodded at a model tree.

"If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…" Jack made an explosion gesture with his hands as the Doctor picked up where he left off.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice?" Rose asked. "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

Margaret scoffed. "We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh." She grimaced. "I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"_He_ won't help you with a soul like yours," I commented idly. "And humans are dull. They never check further than they must. You'd be surprised how much trouble can be caused through fine print."

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked. "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

I raised a brow. "Humans do that on a daily basis."

Mickey scowled. "She's not a human terrorist."

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret grumbled, drawing attention back to her.

"She's not even a 'she,' she's a _thing_."

I licked my lips, enjoying the tension in the group as the Doctor pulled an electrical board out of the model.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack gaped as I tried to process what the bundle of words he'd just said meant. "You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies—"

"Lying," I piped in again, leaning over Jack's shoulders to eye the technology curiously.

"I bet she stole it," Mickey snapped, and Margaret hummed.

"It fell into my hands."

_She's not lying about that, but it could mean anything._

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"It's transport," Jack explained. "You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster."

I hummed. "That's my middle name."

Jack winked at me and continued. "But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard," Mickey concluded simply.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked," Margaret complained. "I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey questioned in disbelief.

"Like stepping on an anthill."

_Ooh, the lack of remorse. I love this! _"Can she stick around? This is delicious."

"No!" Rose complained, shooting me a look. "Behave. I'm still holding your pastries hostage."

I clicked my tongue. "Cheeky woman."

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked them, drawing my gaze to the banner and frowning.

_Something's wrong with those words._

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor pressed.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"She's not lying," I informed the Doctor, who was caught up on the name.

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf."

Her eyes widened, shock and a flicker of fear passing over my lips. "But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times."

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

"It's wrong," I cut in, making them turn to me as I eyed the words.

"What do you mean? Wrong how?"

"They have power. No… They were _made_ by power," I answered, unsure how to explain it. "It's a brand, burned into the time and space around it. A message leading to the ultimate source. It's…" My brows furrowed before I grimaced and had to look away from the words. "It's wrong. Very wrong. I can feel it. Whatever did this is calling out, beckoning and manipulating. It's, it's… ineffable."

I rubbed at my now-aching head as the Doctor was silent for a few moments. Then, he plastered on a smile and pat my back as though nothing was wrong. But the act only worked on the humans and even then, only partially. I could taste it though, clear as day. The Doctor was scared, and that was never good.

* * *

"This ship is impossible," Margaret breathed in shock upon entering the Tardis. "It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," the Doctor scoffed.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

Ornias groaned as he walked past her, muttering about religions under his breath.

"Don't worship me," the Doctor huffed. "I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

Jack was hooking up the extrapolator to the Tardis with Ornias hovering nearby.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked Margaret.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

"Lying again," Ornias chirped, earning a glare from the woman.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power," Jack praised.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here overnight."

"I'm in no hurry," Margaret mused.

"We've got a prisoner," Rose hummed. "The police box is really a police box."

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"Not really much of a career change," Ornias hummed to himself, using a knife to peel the skin from an apple as Mickey huffed at Margaret.

"Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" She asked. "Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye."

Her gaze passed over everyone, no one able to lock eyes for long until she came to Ornias. Said man not only stared right at her but smiled as he carved out a chunk of his apple without looking away. His gaze unnerved her, making her question just who and what he was. It was almost as if her upcoming execution was _entertainment_. He was _enjoying_ this, she realized. And it wasn't long before _she_ was the one who had to turn away. When she turned though, she was rather startled to find him standing directly before her, curiously.

"So, how do I look?"

"W-What? How do you—" She looked back at where he'd been before to find the space empty.

And the only other person in the room surprised by the sudden movement was Mickey.

"What I mean is," Ornias continued, drawing her gaze back to him. "How handsome am I to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ornias, leave her alone," the Doctor drawled.

"Oh, come on. You've got to be curious too." Ornias looked back to a greatly confused Margaret. "Tell me, honestly. In your personal opinion as a Slitheen, how appealing am I?"

Margaret gave him a once over, frowning. "Decent for a human, but what does that—"

"No, no. Not for a human. For a _Slitheen_," Ornias corrected. "Is there any attraction at all?"

"What? No. What makes you think—"

Ornias's eyes flashed gold, a smirk forming on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"O-Of course, I'm…" Her brows furrowed the longer she stared, something fluttering in her chest. "What… Why are you so…" Her hand reached up, fingers brushing over Ornias's cheek as his grin widened.

"Ornias!"

He blinked, turning away with an innocent smile as Margaret looked at her raised hand in confusion and slight unease.

"What?"

The Doctor shot him a look. "No hypnotizing or fraternizing with the prisoner."

"What fun are you?" Ornias drawled, sauntering away from Margaret as she struggled to understand what just happened. "I just wanted to know how aliens viewed someone like me. I've done no harm."

"Yet."

Ornias smirked. "Don't tempt me."

Rose smiled, nudging a confused Mickey towards the doors. "Well, since we're stuck here, Mickey and I are going out. You lot behave yourselves."

"Have fun," Jack waved as Ornias hummed.

"Can I relax now? Or do I have to restrain myself for the alien too?"

The Doctor waved him off as he watched Rose and Mickey on a monitor. "Do what you want."

"Oh, _hell_ yes," Ornias purred, allowing his wings to spread out, much to Margaret's shock.

"What the devil _are_ you!"

"An apt description," Ornias mused, bowing dramatically. "Ornias. Fallen angel and demon of hell in another universe parallel to this one. A pleasure."

"A-A _demon_?" She turned to the Doctor. "You of all people have employed a _demon_ to help you?"

"I didn't _employ_ him. I just picked him up. We're working on a few things, but he's generally a decent guy."

"Insulting for a demon, I know," Ornias sighed dramatically. "But he provides me with entertainment and in return, I follow his rules. It's proven a beneficial relationship."

Margaret scoffed. "How fitting. I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel? Knowing you're fitting company for a _demon?_"

"I didn't butcher them," the Doctor replied as Jack shot him a look.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants."

The Doctor ignored him. "I _didn't_. Ornias can tell you I'm not lying." He looked back at Margaret. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one," she said solemnly. "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs."

The Doctor chuckled.

"It wasn't funny."

"Sorry. It _is_ a bit funny."

Jack and Ornias were chuckling too as Margaret spoke.

"Do I get a last request?"

"Depends what it is," the Doctor answered, eyeing her with a hint of suspicion.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" The Doctor looked at Ornias, who shrugged with his palms up.

"She's being genuine, other than the fondness-for-human-life thing. And I totally agree. Why spend an hour cooking for something that takes you twenty minutes to eat? _Humans_," he scoffed as the Doctor rolled his eyes and Jack stepped over.

"Like she's not going to try to escape."

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" She looked to said man. "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough," he replied calmly, though he could feel Ornias's penetrating gaze on his back.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it."

He frowned at her. "There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these," Jack said, holding up two bangles. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

"You didn't tell me you had _those_ last night," Ornias purred.

Jack smirked. "Down boy."

Margaret looked a little worried now as the bangles were put on and the Doctor smirked.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat."

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me."

"Ditto," Ornias hummed as they made for the doors, and the Doctor pointed at him and Jack sternly.

"Keep working. No foreplay while we're gone. I mean it."

Ornias sighed as the door clicked shut. "Honestly, I may have to hypnotize him to have a good time one of these days."

Jack chuckled. "I don't think he'd appreciate that, but what he doesn't know…"

Ornias growled low in his throat as Jack rested his hands on his hips. "You, Jack, are a terrible human being."

"Love you too. Now, shut up and let's have some fun."

* * *

The Doctor was beginning to get a little tired of Margaret's innocent act and failed attempts to either kill him or persuade him to let her go. A part of him was glad Ornias hadn't joined them. While the demon would've been useful in regards to predict her actions and whether she was truly apologetic, he would have undoubtedly seen the conflicting emotions raging war in the Doctor too.

He wasn't too keen on being the one to send Margaret—or anyone, for that matter—to death. He just didn't see any other way. She'd been left alone for this long and look at what she'd tried to do. Letting her go wasn't an option but it didn't mean he had to enjoy her demise. He heard something then, looking away from Margaret as she rattled on about her childhood.

"Doctor, are you even listening to me?" She complained, and he was tempted to just tell her to shut up.

"Can you hear that?"

"I'm begging for my life—"

Yeah, no. He would definitely tell her now. "No, listen. Shush."

The windows and glasses in the restaurant began to vibrate before shattering, sending panic into everyone. He bolted from his chair and ran towards the source; Margaret struggling to keep up until he doubled back to grab her wrist and pull her along. Fear ran through him when he saw the energy jutting out of the Tardis and into the sky.

"It's the rift! The rift's opening!" He rushed inside to see a scrambled Jack. "What the hell are you doing!"

"It just went crazy!"

"It's the rift," the Doctor explained. "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!"

Jack pointed to the extrapolator. "It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it, but it's feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis! I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet," the Doctor panicked. "Where's Ornias?"

Jack pointed to the other side of the console where Ornias was doubled over, gripping the edge with one hand as the other cradled his head.

"He said something about an overload! I-I couldn't do anything!"

The Doctor hurried over, reaching out to Ornias's shoulder only to jerk back with a wince as a spark of energy snapped against his palm. Ornias's bright golden eyes whipped to him as he bared pointed canines with a growl.

"Don't _touch_ me. I'll kill you."

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't. We have a deal. Ornias, what's going on with you? Talk to me!"

"Power. So much raw _power_," he grunted out, black feathers quivering as more energy sparked off his body. "I-I can feel _everything_. Every black mark on every soul of every person." He chuckled then, bordering maniacal. "Even yours! Oh, how tantalizing. How delectable. A soul like yours would be a _feast_."

The Doctor took a step back when Ornias made to move closer until he suddenly whipped around with a growl. Jack had snapped a handcuff onto the demon's wrist, locking him to the console.

"It won't work. He's a demon," the Doctor warned.

Yet, Ornias wailed and tugged uselessly at his binding.

"He apparently doesn't know that," Jack panted, looking worried. "He's lost it, hasn't he?"

"There's too much power around. He and the Tardis might be partially connected in a way. The rift might be pushing energy through him too. Like he said, it's an overload, even for him."

Rose burst through the doors then, looking at the situation in worry. "What is it! What's happening!"

"Oh, just little me," Margaret purred, letting her Slitheen arm out of her skinsuit to grab Rose around the throat. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise," she warned the Doctor and Jack, who'd taken a step forward to try and help.

"I might've known," the Doctor grumbled as she smirked.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, flyboy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack gave the Doctor a hesitant glance, but a brief nod gave him the go-ahead.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose croaked out, tugging uselessly at the green arm around her neck.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor," Margaret chuckled. "So, the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse!" Jack exclaimed. "You'll destroy the whole planet!"

"And you with it!" Margaret beamed, stepping onto the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."

The console panel nearest Ornias creaked before cracking open; something the Doctor didn't look bothered by.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So, sue me," Margaret huffed, though her gaze drifted to the glowing light coming from the console opening.

Ornias too had stopped his struggling and stared into the light—distracted.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. _My_ Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret said, though less confident than before.

Rose gave the light a glance too, fighting to look away. "What's that light?"

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's so bright," Margaret murmured, starting to loosen her grip on Rose.

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Rose was released and Margaret vanished in a flash of light.

"Don't look!" The Doctor shouted as he went to close the console. "Close your eyes! Ornias! Close them! Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right."

The rift energy went away, and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked, eyeing the crumpled skin suit uneasily.

"Must've got burnt up." Jack shrugged. "Carried out her own death sentence."

"No, I don't think she's dead," the Doctor hummed, heading over.

"Then where'd she go?"

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even _I_ don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He pulled out an egg from the folds of the skins suit. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Rose questioned

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack repeated, having a hard time believing it.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse."

"That's her choice."

Rose still couldn't believe it. "She's an egg."

The Doctor nodded. "She's an egg."

Rose's eyes widened then. "Oh, my God. Mickey!" She rushed out and the Doctor rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to the oddly quiet third occupant of the room.

"Ornias? You all right over there?" He asked, moving cautiously over to the man hunched over the console, quivering. "Did you get it all out of your system?"

Jack headed over as well when there was no response from the demon. "He okay? He looked at that light for pretty long. Could something have happened to him too?" He asked the Doctor, who frowned in slight worry.

"It was mostly focused on Margaret, but…" He reached out, prepared for another snap of energy, but none came as he turned Ornias's shoulder. "Ornias?"

It was then that he saw the expression on the man's face, making his eyes widen. Ornias wasn't shaking because of exhaustion or anything like that. No, he was shaking out of fear, out of _terror_.

"O-Oi, I really don't think a demon should be making an expression like that," he teased, trying to get through to the man as Jack unhooked him from the console railing. "What did you see that's got you so worked up?"

_What could the Tardis have shown a demon to frighten him into silence?_

"B-Bad Wolf," Ornias breathed out, shocking the Doctor.

"What?"

"It's… It's ineffable. It will draw her in, consume her, consume _you_."

"Who? Ornias, what are you talking about?" The Doctor pressed, uneasiness beginning to settle in his gut at the demon's ominous words.

"All that power… That wasn't the Tardis. That was like _Him_. That w-was a _God_." He let out a manic chuckle. "I-It's been a while since I felt so small."

Then, his eyes flickered shut and the Doctor had to catch him before he could bash his skull into the console. Jack offered to get the man to his room, and when he returned, he asked the question on the Doctor's mind.

"What was that about?"

"I… I honestly don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

I was curious. One minute, we'd come back from Kyoto, Japan. Then the next, everyone was gone in a flash of light, leaving me all on my lonesome in the Tardis console room. For a while, I just waited for their return. The ship had landed somewhere, after all, so obviously it knew they'd be back. When they didn't stroll in the door or reappear after a while though, I began to get a little annoyed. How _dare_ they run off without me! I had been promised entertainment, not idle sitting around. So, I did what anyone would do in this situation, I walked out.

The Tardis was tucked away in a bathroom or a sort of cupboard on a ship. _Satellite,_ I mentally corrected as I stretched my senses out for a quick look. _And a large one at that. Hold on… Isn't this… It is! Time is different but the layout's the same and I'm at the tip-top. Floor 500. Now, I just need to locate the others and…_ I had stepped out of the backroom and blinked in surprise at what I'd found.

Humans were gathered around computer monitors and a woman was strung up above them spouting out a sequence of numbers. I strolled over towards the monitors, unnoticed by the humans simply because I wished it so. On the screens were various games and reality TV shows. I wanted to roll my eyes at the human's form of entertainment but there was something off about them. Never before had I seen humans so terrified of losing. It was only when I witnessed the vaporization of a loser that I understood, and a smile slipped over my face.

"Now, _that's_ entertainment."

An alarm went off then and I turned my gaze to the frantic man who'd set it off.

"Clear the floor! He's on his way up here with a gun!"

The humans began to panic as I settled into one of the abandoned rolling chairs and let my wings out, twirling idly in amusement.

"This is an emergency! You've got to close the lift!" One human shouted at the woman strung up over the console.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares commence in delta point two," the pale woman responded, upsetting them.

"Never mind solar flares, he's going to kill you!"

The lift chimed then, and I turned my gaze to it only for two familiar faces to rush out.

"Okay, move away from the desk!" Jack ordered, aiming a gun at the people. "Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there."

"Who's in charge of this place?" The Doctor demanded to know and I chuckled, allowing myself to be seen as I spun in my chair.

"I'd say you are, at this point."

"H-How—" One of the staff breathed out, but the Doctor's eyes went cold as he stormed overhauling me up by the collar of my shirt.

"_You_. Where the _hell_ have you been!"

I shrugged, palms up and smirking at the taste of his anger. "Oh, you know. Out and about."

He jerked me roughly. "What could you have possibly been doing while we were—while Rose was—"

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, grabbing his arm. "Stop it. Acting like this isn't going to help."

"He could have saved her."

"We don't know that."

I raised a brow, confused. "Save who?"

"Rose," Jack replied calmly. "She was in one of the games. She lost, so they…"

"Oh, dear," I mused. "I suppose I could have done something if I'd known. You lot just up and vanished, so I waited in the Tardis for you to return. Then, I got bored, wandered out a few minutes ago and popped up here."

"A few minutes ago?" Jack questioned and I hummed as the Doctor released me.

"Oh, yes. And as much as I enjoy this darker version of you, Doctor, so long as Rose is with you, I get to have so much more. I suppose, what I'm saying is, I _would_ do a good deed if it meant keeping her around."

He sagged with an apologetic nod. "Right… sorry."

"You said the Tardis was here?" Jack asked, and I nodded towards the room.

"Back there."

He bobbed his head and bounded off while the Doctor looked to the woman spouting out numbers.

"This satellite's more than a Game Station. Who killed Rose Tyler? I want an answer!"

"She can't reply," a timid human spoke up, flinching away when the Doctor turned to him "Don't shoot!"

The Doctor tossed his gun to him. "Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot."

I sighed in disappointment. "You're always so dull."

"Ornias, go secure the exits. There are more guards on the way."

"Should I fry the door systems, kill them, hypnotize them, or kill them?" I asked, ticking the options off my fingers.

"You said 'kill them' twice," he muttered with a raised brow.

"Oh, give me a break. It was worth a shot."

He cracked the slightest of smiles—an achievement, all considering. "Hypnotizing would be best. Can't get back down if you fry the doors."

"Yes, yes," I waved off, making for the doors and making the humans part for me like the Red Seas. "No fun things for me to do. Would it kill you to let me loose for once?"

"I'll buy you cinnamon rolls if we make it out of here," he called out and I grinned over my shoulder.

"Why didn't you say so? Consider it done." I snapped my fingers and vanished, reappearing the next floor down where a number of guards were trying to get upstairs. "Sorry, boys. You're not invited to the party upstairs. Do me a favor?" My eyes flashed gold as I stretched out my wings. "Let's pretend no one's upstairs."

* * *

Ornias reappeared back upstairs just as the power went out, flicking his tongue over his lips.

"Now, Doctor. Letting your temper get away from you again? Shame on you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, only for a woman to call out to him.

"Doctor?"

"Whatever it is, you can wait."

The woman, disgruntled, pressed the issue though. "I think she wants you."

"Doctor? Doctor?" The Controller called out weakly. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I'm here," he answered, walking forward as Ornias joined him curiously.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright."

"Who are your masters?" The Doctor asked, confused and eager for answers.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

The Doctor bristled. "My friend died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that," he spat out, clenching his fists.

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years," she rattled on.

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

"Who are they?" The Doctor urged.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor."

"Tell me, who are they?"

Then, the power snapped back on and the Controller returned to her counting.

"When's the next solar flare?" The Doctor questioned the timid Pavale.

"Two years' time."

"Fat lot of good that is."

"I've figured it out!" Jack called, drawing the Doctor's attention as he moved Lynda to a spot. "Stand here."

"I just want to go home," she muttered.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can. Everybody watching?" Jack asked, moving to the controls. "Okay. three, two, one."

A beam shot out, turning Lynda to dust.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor gaped.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack flipped a switch and Lynda returned. "It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!"

The two hugged in their joy, allowing Jack to spot Ornias.

"What are you doing, Ornias?"

The Doctor pulled away as well, turning to see Ornias hovering curiously in front of the Controller. "Ornias?"

"It's curious," the demon replied, reaching out toward the Controller's head. "What humans do based on the emotions they're feeling. This woman, so full of fear. What a meal she would be."

Worry began to fill the Doctor as he took a few steps forward. "Ornias, what are you doing?"

"Just taking a peek," he replied, placing a hand on the Controller's head as his eyes flared gold. "Ooh."

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, curious himself. "What do you see?"

"A little orphan girl stripped of humanity and wired up to a machine. A pawn in a much bigger game," Ornias mused as the woman under his palm became startlingly quiet. "But behind the woman, the masters. Oh, you're not going to be happy, Doctor."

"Who are they? Ornias? Who are they?" The Doctor demanded.

"Coordinates five point six point one," Ornias said and the Doctor leaped to the controls. "Point three, four, stigma seven. Oops. They've caught on. Cranky little buggers."

"Ornias, the last numbers!"

"No good, Doc. Tell me. Do I let them take her or drop by for a visit myself? I'm eager to play with them a little."

The Doctor hesitated. "Can you bring Rose back?"

"No, but I can protect her if you so wish. Normally, I'd be against such things, but if it means we can continue our deal, I can do one good deed."

He nodded. "Then, do it."

Ornias smirked at him then. "This is why I like you, Doctor. For someone trying to be so good, you're willing to sacrifice everything for one smidgen of happiness. Never mind the Controller. Don't worry about me. Just _save_ _Rose._"

A hint of guilt and disgust rolled in the Doctor's gut at his words, but before any hint of an apology could be said, Ornias vanished and the Controller went slack.

* * *

I appeared on the deck of a spaceship and cracked my neck with a grunt. "What a terrible way to travel."

A trio of Daleks shifted away, startled almost by my appearance.

"Alert! You are not the Controller! Unidentified intruder!"

"Hello to you too, you delectable creature-in-a-box, you," I purred just as Rose spotted me.

"O-Ornias! How!"

"I have my ways, and the Doctor wished it. Now, how should we go about this, hm, Daleks?"

"Exterminate!"

Rose screamed as a beam slammed into my chest, jolting my body and killing me instantly. Or, well, it _would _have killed me if I was anyone other than a demon. Either way, I felt the pain, my body hit the ground, and my vision went out like a light. Then, my eyes snapped open and I sat up, running a hand through my hair as a teary-eyed Rose gaped in shock.

"Oh, ho. You've done it now," I chuckled darkly as the Daleks shuffled away slightly in what could only be fear.

"Impossible! You were exterminated! What are you? What are you? Identify!"

"I am a demon. One who dislikes the hassle involved in dying. One you've just pissed off, which is a _very_ bad thing for you," I commented, rising to my feet.

"Your species is unidentifiable! Anomaly! Anomaly!"

"You know, one of your friends said that too, along with 'more powerful than the Daleks.' Should we test that? After all, you've ruined my favorite shirt," I complained, picking at the frayed edges of a large, scorched hole in my black, loose-necked sweater.

"Threat identified! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek fired again but its beam hit another Dalek and I hummed, leaning against its domed-top and picking at my fingernails.

"Oh, dear. Seems you don't quite understand, do you?"

"Exterminate!" Another Dalek shouted, firing only to destroy _that_ Dalek.

"What part of 'more powerful than the Daleks' don't you get?"

"The Daleks are _all_-powerful!"

"And delusional too, apparently," I scoffed. "You've already killed two of your friends just trying to get me."

The third Dalek shifted uneasily but didn't fire yet—already smarter than the other two. "You will cease teleportation and be exterminated!"

"Uh, no?" I snorted. "Did you really think that's work?"

"Remove your teleportation device!"

"What device?" I asked, holding out my arms as I moved in front of it.

Its eyestalk scanned me before it shuffled slightly away.

"You have no device. How is this possible?"

"Told you." I reappeared directly in front of it, eyes glowing gold. "I'm better than you."

"Exterminate!" it called out but this time, no gun fired.

"Sorry, the repetitiveness was getting annoying." I held up its weapon curiously. "Do Daleks have mechanics?"

"Alert! Alert! Weapons malfunction!"

"Now, now. No need to tell everyone," I hummed, dropping the part and smirking as I grabbed the quivering eyestalk and reached my other hand towards its casing. "So, tell me, Dalek. Do you feel afraid yet?"

"Daleks do not feel fear!"

"Come now. You shouldn't lie to me like that." My tongue ran over my lips. "I can taste it, you know. The terror starting to leak through. It's understandable. You're facing something you can't comprehend. Someone's just turned your entire world upside-down, and that someone is now holding your life in their hands. So, I'll ask again. And I want you to be honest this time." My eyes flared as I smirked. "Are you afraid, Dalek?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good. Souls always taste their best when they're full of terror."

The Dalek didn't seem to comprehend what was happening when my free hand slipped through its casing. "What are you doing? Cease these actions! Stop! Stop!"

"_Sh_," I shushed it, my arm half inside the casing now. "Don't worry so much. There's no Hell in this universe, so you should be glad. I'm saving your soul… Not really, but the sentiment's there."

"Release me! Release—"

I twisted my arm with a jerk, and the Dalek went quiet as I slowly pulled my arm back out. I slowly uncurled my fingers around the object I now held—one no one but I could see.

"Oh. Now, isn't that _beautiful_?"

The small black fire quivered over my palm, dripping sludge down my hand and through my fingers. I lifted it up, dragging my tongue up my arm to catch the sludge before swallowing the small flame. I closed my eyes with a groan of pleasure at the taste and feeling of power that accompanied a good meal.

"W-What did you do?" Rose asked hesitantly, very much uneasy after what she'd witnessed.

"Hm? Oh. I forget you humans can't see things like souls," I commented, running my tongue over a stray trail of sludge on my palm. "I ate its soul."

"W-What? B-But he Doctor said you can't kill—"

"Unless it's a life or death situation," I added, blinking my eyes at her as my wings flexed with the power surge. "He told me to come here and protect you since I can't bring you back with me. _That_ counts as permission."

"H-How!" She yelped and I sighed.

"Humans. Always wanting details," I grumbled before explaining as she wished. "If I did _not_ kill them, they would have continued to kill me, rendering me unable to do as the Doctor asked. _Or_, they may have taken you hostage, _demanding_ I kill them to protect you. Should they have _not_ continued to try and kill me, perhaps I would have been able to not kill. Being the creatures they are though, the chances of that were slim. I served my purpose and got a meal out of it." I shrugged. "You not being pleased is _not_ my problem."

"Y-You ate its _soul_!" She screeched.

"Yes, and as such, I've replenished the energy I lost by reviving myself, and then some. Surely the change is obvious."

And it was. My wings were larger, a portion dragging on the ground and twisted, gnarled horns now ran along my hair—which had grown down towards my shoulders. The hole in my shirt was even repaired and the scar that would've been there from the Dalek blast was nonexistent.

"Soul consumption in this world isn't necessary for my existence, though it carried with it many good outcomes. Power, a deliciousness I cannot get from eating food, and heightened senses among other things. So, despite your disgruntlement, you are alive and safe with me. Eating the soul was compensation for my short death and will enable me to keep you safe when we step outside to see whatever is in charge of this place.

"What? W-We're going out there?"

I shrugged. "The Daleks are coming to collect you anyway, or at least see what the commotion was. I simply suggest stepping out first or they may assume _you_ killed those Daleks and I'll have to kill more."

She frowned. "And where will you be?"

"With you, but unseen by them unless needed. Fear not, Rose Tyler. I'm bound by contract to protect you."

"Fine," she complied. "But you're explaining this to the Doctor. He won't be happy."

"Quite the contrary. He cared not for my safety the moment he learned I could get to you. All he will see is that you are safe." I raised my hands in mock-surrender when she glared at me. "Though, feel free to tell him. I will not stop you."

She was still rather displeased, but soon gathered the courage to step out and witness the _millions_ of other Daleks.

"Alert! Alert! We are detected!" A Dalek screeched and I tipped my head curiously.

_Surely, they haven't discovered me in some way._

"It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel," a Dalek clarified for me as the previous one rolled towards Rose.

"The female will not move! Do not resist!"

I stood idly beside Rose, between her and the Dalek's weapon, in any case, more than prepared to step in should the Dalek try anything. A holographic screen appeared then, and I smirked at the sight of the Doctor.

"I will talk to the Doctor." A Dalek declared.

"_Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!_"

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"_Oh, really? Why's that, then?_"

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

I snorted, earning a small smile from the Doctor—who must have realized the Daleks couldn't see me and said nothing about my presence.

"_No,_" the Doctor said simply, startling the Dalek.

"Explain yourself."

"_I said no_."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"_It means no_."

"But she will be destroyed."

"They're kind of cute when they're confused," I commented with a chuckle, earning a dubious look from Rose.

"_No!_" The Doctor beamed."_Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!_"

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan."

"_Perhaps,_" the Doctor said, eyeing me in silent appreciation."_And doesn't that scare you to death? Rose?_"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose smiled, confident in his ability to help her.

"_I'm coming to get you_. _Ornias, keep her safe._"

"My pleasure," I purred as the transmission ended and the Daleks began to panic.

* * *

The Doctor was quick to land the Tardis around Rose and Ornias, and—more unexpectedly—a Dalek. Jack was armed but Ornias was quicker and the Dalek only had seconds before its dome was completely removed. Jack gaped in shock as Ornias sighed, dangling the Dalek's dome by the attacked eyestalk and dropping it to the ground.

"It's almost boring now," he complained as Rose rushed to grab hold of the Doctor.

"You did it! Feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I told you I'd come and get you," the Doctor smiled, relieved the woman was all right.

"Never doubted it."

"I did. You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ornias. You?"

"Not bad, been better." The Doctor spotted Ornias reaching into the Dalek then. "Oi, hands out of there."

Ornias scowled in disappointment and the Doctor blinked, noting the changes in the demon's appearance.

"What's with the horns?"

Rose gasped. "That's right! Ornias ate a Dalek!"

Ornias rolled his eyes at their shocked expressions. "I didn't _eat_ a Dalek. I ate its soul. And I told you, it deserved it for shooting me."

"You were _shot_?" Jack gasped.

"And died temporarily, as usual," Ornias huffed. "It's always such a pain to revive after that."

"And the horns?" The Doctor questioned.

"Side-effect of the extra power I gained from eating a soul as delicious as a Dalek," Ornias hummed. "Nothing in my world _ever_ tasted so good. Hence, why I was hoping to have another, but your interrupting made it expire. Tch."

"Don't click your tongue at me."

"Aren't you mad?" Rose asked the Doctor, who gave her a shrug.

"Eh, it's a Dalek and so long as he kept you safe, I don't see a problem."

Ornias shot her an "I told you so" look as Jack gave the demon a once-over.

"Can't say I don't like it," Jack mused. "Can you change into other creatures too? Alter your appearance in other ways?"

Ornias smirked. "Oh, yes. Believe me, Jack, you and I can have all _sorts_ of fun later."

"Looking forward to it," Jack winked as the Doctor pinched his brow.

"We're in the middle of a Dalek fleet and you two are already flirting. Why am I not surprised?"

"You said they were extinct," Rose questioned then, looking at the Dalek and bringing back the more serious and somber mood. "How comes they're still alive?"

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack added.

"They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War," the Doctor explained, not seeing how Ornias' eyes shimmered gold after running his tongue over his lips.

"I thought that was just a legend."

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"You're guilty," Ornias mused, finally catching the Doctor's attention. "Why?"

The Doctor shook his head, not wanting to talk about it and the demon surprisingly backed off.

"There are thousands of them now," Rose said in concern. "We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?"

"No good stood round here chin-wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day," the Doctor said, trying to ease up the tense atmosphere and get those glowing golden eyes off his back. "The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors."

"You can't go out there!" Rose tried to stop him, but he and Ornias walked out without concern.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks screeched but their shots were stopped by a forcefield protecting the Tardis.

"Is that it?" The Doctor questioned. "Useless! Nul points."

Ornias snorted, looking back to the Tardis. "You can come out. There's a forcefield and even if it fails, I've got it covered."

Jack and Rose hesitantly stepped out as the Doctor faced the Daleks.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me?"

Ornias groaned low in his throat, eyeing the Daleks hungrily, only being held back by Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"So, tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asked, lights flickering on to reveal a large Dalek who addressed them.

"They survived through me."

"Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks," the Doctor introduced.

"And what a feast he would be," Ornias purred, earning a look from the Doctor.

"Down boy."

"You destroyed us, Doctor," the Emperor said sharply. "The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it," the Doctor cut in, upsetting the rest of the smaller Daleks.

"Do not interrupt! Do not interrupt!"

"I think you're forgetting something," the Doctor said calmly, though Ornias's gaze had shifted away from the Emperor to him at the taste of his boiling anger. "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So, if anybody's going to shut up, _it's you_!"

Ornias slipped out of Jack's hold easily, standing right behind the Doctor as he breathed deeply through his nose. Rose and Jack shivered as Ornias's body seemed to crack and shift unnaturally with darkness. The Doctor though hadn't noticed, plastering on a grin.

"Okey-doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding," the Emperor said, though its voice wavered slightly—not seeing Ornias, just a cloud of darkness threatening it. "Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead."

"Half-human," Ornias purred, having calmed along with the Doctor and moving away from him.

"Those words are blasphemy," the Emperor snapped, finally able to see the demon and feeling a hint of unease by the creature.

"Do not blaspheme! Do not blaspheme!" The Daleks chanted.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor questioned, beginning to understand.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him! Worship him!" The Daleks chanted and Ornias wrinkled his nose.

"And to think I _ate_ one of those souls."

The Doctor shook his head. "They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." He turned, moving to the Tardis once more. "We're going."

"You may not leave my presence."

Ornias scoffed. "Like to see you try and stop us." His eyes flared gold and something akin to fear stirred inside the Emperor, even as the group vanished inside the Tardis.

* * *

I yawned as the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis with everyone on his heels. As entertaining as this all was, I'd taken in a lot of power and had nothing to use it on. It was just sitting now. Sort of like eating a large meal, I had the urge to take a nap. The Doctor though was as active as ever. _And full of fear, which is interesting. We could just leave—humans be damned—but I know he won't. Again, I wonder why?_

"Did you contact Earth?" He asked an employee.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs."

I snorted, leaning back in a rolling chair. _Humans. I bet it's a demon's paradise down there right now. I'll have to ask the Doctor if we could visit sometime._

"We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," another employee remarked.

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way."

I gave the Doctor a look, wondering what he planned on doing now. The humans were basically doomed, so I didn't quite understand why he was still trying. He seemed to have some sort of plan though, as he pulled apart controls and wiring.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?" He asked the group who eyed him like he was mad.

_Which he is, to be honest._

"Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

Jack seemed to understand. "A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!" The Doctor chirped, but I could still taste the panic.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued," Jack explained.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor cheered.

"What's the catch?" I questioned, standing and moving closer. "You're still anxious, uncertain."

His smile faltered. "Wave this size, building this big. Even with my mind, it should take about three days."

"T-The fleet arrives in twenty-two minutes," Pavale muttered.

"Can you slow time?" The Doctor asked me and I scoffed.

"I'm not a God. I can manipulate time for myself in small bursts. It will not help you, nor do I really wish to." I shrugged. "These humans asked for this. It is a well-deserved punishment for their laziness and stupidity."

The Doctor bristled, but continued to work, saying nothing to counter me, though I could taste his anger simmering underneath. _Did he expect me to help? I'm a demon, not a sympathetic fool like him. Why would I risk myself to save a primitive group of apes who are practically __**begging**__ for this to happen? _I huffed, turning only to see Rose and Jack giving me angry looks as well.

"I'm a demon Why _should_ I help?"

"To save people!" Rose snapped as the Doctor stopped her.

"Rose, don't bother."

"But he… he can help."

The Doctor shook his head and just gestured for her to go over and help him. My brows furrowed in mild annoyance before Jack passed me as well, throwing a comment over his shoulder.

"I thought you could be better than this."

My frown deepened before I huffed and flickered out of the room. I stormed downstairs, bitterness and anger rolling in my gut.

"What do they expect?" I grumbled to myself. "I _said_ I wasn't going to change, didn't I? A demon doesn't just start doing good deeds because some humans asked. What do I get out of helping? Nothing. Humans are still going to scream in fear at the sight of me. I'll probably die a few times, which is a pain both literally and figuratively. I can't even get another good meal out of it unless that idiot Doctor himself is about to die.

"So, why should I care about some stupid humans? Just because they're mad at me now? Because they probably won't let me travel with them anymore? So what? I can find more entertainment. I did fine before I met them, so I can do it again."

And yet, the thought didn't make me feel any better. In fact, the memories of the centuries before I met Rose, Jack and the Doctor made me feel worse. The endless wandering, searching for wars and conflicts. Eating tasteless food and lying awake at night staring at a single point on the ceiling of whatever room I found because sleep wouldn't come, and the humans weren't out. Then, I stopped walking as one, in particular, came to mind.

It was that woman again, smiling away as I sat beside her bed and twirled an apple on my finger.

"_You came back."_

"_I had nothing better to do."_

"_No, I think… It might sound silly, but I think you're lonely."_

_I scowled. "I'm a demon. I don't get lonely."_

"_Yet, you keep coming back. And you know what? You're not just a demon… You're a demon with a heart."_

I stared at the ground, brows furrowed as my stomach churned and my chest ached.

"I'm not," I muttered. "Demons can't have hearts."

I reached up and fisted a hand around my shirt, searching for the faint feeling of a heart beating in my chest that was never present. And yet, the more I thought about her, about the disappointment and anger in Rose, Jack, and the Doctor's faces… the more that ache in my chest grew.

"_I think you're lonely."_

I pursed my lips before groaning in frustration and tipping back my head as I closed my eyes.

"Fine. _Fine!_ But if the Dark Lord gets word of this and I get punished _again_, I'm blaming you, God."

I heard a crash then and screams. In the distance, I even heard gunshots and Dalek screeches. I hadn't realized I'd reached Floor Zero in my musing and as I watched the people milling about from the shadows, I resisted a groan. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _A lift opened and a Dalek screeched, but before it could fire, I'd stepped into the lift with it and broke off its weapon.

"Going up?" I smirked, sending the lift up and causing the lights to flicker out as the Daleks screamed for a very different reason.

* * *

"_They're flying up the ventilation shafts,_" Lynda informed the Doctor over the comms. "_No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down._"

The Doctor resisted a curse. They hadn't been prepared for the Daleks to head down instead of up. The hundred people on Floor Sero were doomed. Though this only proved that his decision to send Rose home was the best one.

"_What… The screens went out for a second,_" Lynda said then. "_A-And they're heading back up. T-They changed their minds!_"

Daleks don't change their minds. The Doctor knew this better than anyone, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Lynda, what's happening on Earth?"

"_The fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australia's just… gone._"

"_This is perfection,_" the Emperor's voice rang out. "_I have created Heaven on Earth._"

For a second, the Doctor expected a snarky comment from Ornias, only to remember the demon abandoning them not long ago. Jack and the few people he recruited were the only ones left and as they open fired, the Doctor closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

"_I've got a problem,_" Lynda said then. "_They've found me._"

The fear doubled.

"You'll be all right, Lynda. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors." _May be thick enough to stop Daleks._

"_Hope so. You know what they say about Earth workmanship._"

There was only another minute before he heard a scream and static. _Another one. Poor, sweet, innocent Lynda._

"_Last man standing!_" Jack called out. "_For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!_"

The Emperor flickered onto the viewscreen. "_Finish that thing and kill all mankind._"

The Doctor kept working, fighting to control himself and finish the device.

"_Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!_" Jack warned before he too was faced with a Dalek.

"_Exterminate!_"

"_I kind of figured that._"

Finally, the Doctor jumped up. "It's ready!"

The Daleks slid into the room though, and the Doctor never felt more alone than in that moment with everyone outside dead. His only salvation was knowing Rose was safe back home.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies," he said seriously.

"_I want to see you become like me,_" The Emperor purred."_Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator_." He threatened, hand on the switch.

"I'll do it!"

"_Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer_?"

And slowly, he dropped his hands, realizing now how foolish he was acting. Killing one race to save another. No, kill _two_ races to save himself. He couldn't do that.

"Coward. Any day."

"_Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness_."

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"_You are the heathen. You will be exterminated_."

The Doctor sagged. "Maybe it's time."

"Well now, aren't you rather quick to give up," someone hummed in the shadows as the Daleks tried to locate the source. "I was enjoying myself for a bit. Wanted to see if you'd actually go through with it, but as always, the Doctor tries his best to be a good man. Maybe that's why I follow you. You try so hard to be good, leaving someone else to be the bad guy.

"Then again, I dragged my ass back here, so maybe you've finally managed to influence me a little." Ornias stepped out of the shadows, wing tips dragging on the floor and a hand passing through his hair as he flicked something dark off a blade that had appeared out of nowhere. "You've managed to make me do quite a few good deeds today. I expect compensation."

"O-Ornias… You came back."

A Dalek rolled forward. "Extermin—"

Its dome fell to the floor with a screech as Ornias shifted his eyes to the rest of the Daleks.

"Don't interrupt."

They shuffled a little but didn't try again, surprising the Doctor as Ornias turned back to him.

"Now, as I was saying—"

"Why are you here?" The Doctor cut him off, starting to frown. "You ran off. You didn't want to help and now, people are _dead!_"

Ornias calmly blinked, unperturbed by the Doctor's sudden anger. Before the Doctor could continue, Ornias flickered directly in front of him, startling him into silence.

"Floor Zero was protected by me. A young woman was also saved, _by me_. The only people I didn't get to was Jack and his team, and let me tell you something, _Doctor._ He was wonderful entertainment. I haven't felt more pleased by a simple human being in a large time. So, if you think I am anything less than _furious_ at these slime-blobs in metal shells, then you have another thing coming."

The Doctor swallowed thickly, a shiver rolling down his spine. He'd never seen any sort of anger from Ornias before, so to see it now as more than frightening. He'd once been called the Oncoming Storm, but Ornias' slow-burning, calm sort of anger made him wonder if _he_ was more deserving of the nickname. There was just one thing he had to ask.

"W-Who are you helping by doing this?"

Ornias cracked a smirk. "Myself."

"Alert!" A Dalek called out then as the air shifted, drawing their attention to it. "Tardis materializing!"

"_You will not escape!_" The Emperor snapped, but the Doctor wasn't listening.

The Tardis _couldn't_ be back. It was impossible and yet the blue box appeared, and Rose stepped out, bathed in a golden light. The Doctor moved forward, not seeing how Ornias shrank back away from her.

"What've you done?"

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me," Rose said in an other-worldly voice.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

"_This is the Abomination_!" The Emperor screamed.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek went to fire off a shot, only for nothing to happen.

Its gun fell uselessly to the ground before a blade went right through its eyestalk—burying itself into the dome. Ornias stood between it and Rose, who didn't look surprised.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose said, gaze flickering to the words above them. "I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this," the Doctor begged, slowly approaching her. "You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"_You cannot hurt me. I am immortal_," the Emperor flaunted.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." She lifted her hand and the Daleks turned to dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," the Doctor continued to beg.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life."

Jack downstairs sucked in a breath and Ornias reached up to his head with a grimace of pain.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night." Her expression pinched in pain. "But why do they hurt?"

"No man should have the power of a God," Ornias said, stepping towards her. "Hello again, dear."

"Ornias, what—"

"Demon. Fallen angel. Once a God in your own right, now a prisoner of another's perpetual Hell," Rose murmured. "What are you now? Something new. Good and evil. Black and white. Sinner and giver."

Ornias cracked a small smile. "No point trying to name me. I can't sit still."

"You'll hurt him."

"Probably."

Rose frowned. "Yet, help him."

"I just can't make up my mind." Ornias was in front of her now, taking one of her hands. "Though, I suppose I deserve punishment after this. I'd rather not end up being _too_ good of a person, but I owe him for keeping me entertained thus far. Don't you think?"

"Ornias, what are you doing?" The Doctor questioned, seeing a hint of gold trail up his arm.

"An angel is always an angel, even after they've fallen," Rose murmured, the ogld fading.

"Don't praise me. I'm still a demon."

"But you don't have to be."

Then, she collapsed, getting caught by the Doctor who gaped at Ornias in shock.

"What did you do?"

Ornias simply cracked a devilish smile. "Helped, as you wished."

The Doctor wasn't about to argue, carrying Rose to the Tardis with the demon on his heels. He was quick to dematerialize the ship and Rose groaned on the jump-seat, sitting up and holding her head.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked, a little worried there would have been more damage done to her mind than he thought.

"It's like there was this singing."

_Best she doesn't remember._ "That's right. Ornias sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home," Rose continued, confused. "No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

"That's fine. All that matters is that you're safe." He smiled, earning one in return.

"Hold on. I thought Ornias left." She turned to the demon. "You came back?"

"I didn't want to be stranded," Ornias muttered, only to suddenly suck in a sharp breath of air and stumble back into a railing.

"Whoa, there. You okay?" The Doctor asked, beginning to head closer.

"Q-Quite the opposite, actually." Ornias grimaced, sagging as an arm wrapped around his stomach, where a dark red stain began to form.

"You're hurt!" Rose gasped. "But I thought—"

"I-It's an old wound." Ornias's legs gave out and the Doctor caught him and looked him over in concern.

"Let's get you to the med bay."

"No point." Ornias's face pinched in pain. "Damn that Wolf woman, expecting all that crap from me when she knew this was how it was going to end."

"Doctor, what's he talking about?"

He looked to Rose. "Go to the med bay. Get bandages, antiseptic. Anything you can find."

Rose nodded and rushed off as he lowered Ornias to the ground.

"What's going on, Ornias? Talk to me."

Ornias scoffed out a chuckle. "I was going to leave. I don't have to s-stay with you."

"Then, why did you come back?"

"You reminded me of something someone said to me once… S-She said I was lonely, and maybe I am."

The Doctor was surprised by the sudden confession but felt that hope rise up. Ornias _was_ capable of change, he just needed someone to show him how.

"You've got me and Rose."

"N-Not for long," he choked out, fighting another wave of pain as the Doctor caught sight of gold flowing up his arm.

"But you can't. You can't die. You said so," he argued now that he could see what was happening.

"I said it'd be hard to kill me," Ornias countered, peering open bright yellow eyes that flared on occasion. "I t-told you before. That light… It's like a God's, and b-big stupid me. I did something good. D-Demons aren't supposed to be good."

"What can I do to help? To stop it?"

"C-Can't do anything. I saved Rose and this is the price."

"I can stop the bleeding!"

"That's a side-effect, not what's killing me. It j-just opened up an injury from my first punishment." Ornias scoffed. "F-For heavenly beings, t-they sure were rough kicking me out."

The Doctor grew determined then, not thrilled about it but knowing he'd rather do something than allow Ornias to die just as he'd started to change.

"I've got one thing I can do."

"Not without killing yourself," Ornias said shortly, knowing the only way he'd be saved was if someone else took the energy from him.

"It's fine. Time Lords have a way to cheat death. I'll change, but I won't die, not really. Let me save you."

Ornias bristled when the Doctor reached toward him. "Don't you dare. It's a-a violation of the contract."

"Then, I'll get rid of the contract."

Ornias' eyes widened. "Y-You can't! We had a deal!"

The Doctor pushed him back when his face pinched in pain. "I want you to stay of your own accord. You'll have the right to choose, instead of all these rules and punishments."

"I'll kill people."

"I don't think so." The Doctor said, a hand brushing Ornias's cheek.

"Rose will be angry."

"She'll understand."

Their noses brushed as Ornias sighed.

"You're a damn fool. Only an idiot would save a demon."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm not saving a demon. I'm saving my friend."

Their lips brushed and Ornias grunted in pain as the golden energy rose up through him and into the Doctor. They pulled away with heavy breaths and Ornias cringed, worrying the Doctor.

"It didn't work?"

Ornias shook his head. "Y-You took most of it. That d-damn Wolf was prepared for this though. I won't die b-but I'll be m-mortal for a while. This injury isn't going to just heal as it should." His caramel eyes met the Doctor's. "I'll collapse soon. Won't be able to do much. I won't be well."

"I won't even be the same person," the Doctor muttered, hands shimmering gold briefly. "I'll still be me, but physically different. Personality will be off too. I expect you to watch over Rose. I might not recover for a while."

"You dissolved our contract. I'm under no obligation to listen to you."

"But you will, won't you?"

Ornias sighed. "Yes, and I hate it."

The Doctor cracked a smile at that before Rose ran back in.

"I-I got what I could. Will he be okay?"

"Not for a few days," Ornias grumbled, taking the items from her to try and help himself. "The Doctor is the one you have to worry about now."

"What?"

"Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny," the Doctor chuckled.

"Then, why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense."

"He saved me," Ornias muttered, drawing her attention. "But at the cost of himself."

"What?"

"I might never make sense again," the Doctor continued. "I might have two heads or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with"

Rose cried out as he doubled over in pain, but he held out a hand.

"Stay away!"

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed most of the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Ornias would have died, but I couldn't allow that. Now, every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go—"

"Don't say that."

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Ornias, you're getting there."

"Gee, thanks," Ornias murmured, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"And do you know what? So was I." The Doctor smiled softly before bursting into gold as his body changed to reveal a lanky man with messy brown hair and a set of crazed brown eyes. "Hello. Okay. Ooh, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona!"

* * *

I eyed the newly-changed Doctor curiously as he rushed back to the console. _I didn't __**quite**__ understand what he meant by changing, but this certainly explains it, _I mused, wincing when I pressed an alcohol-covered cloth to my injury. _I'll need to stitch this, which won't be fun. How do mortals deal with this sort of pain?_

"On the way to Barcelona!" The Doctor chirped, looking a little manic to me.

_His emotions are all over the place._

"Now then... what do I look like?" he asked, only to not give Rose or me a chance to answer. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me. Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands." He rolled his wrist. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle."

I sort of ignored the next few moments of him discovering himself in favor of sewing my chest back shut. My hands shook, making the job less-than-perfect, but Rose wouldn't do it and I had no doubt that the Doctor wasn't quite in the right frame of mind to assist. By the time I'd finished and had relaxed through the pain to stop the spots in my vision and ringing in my ears, the Doctor was beaming at a shell-shocked Rose.

"What do you think?"

_She's terrified,_ my mind supplied as I watched the interaction silently.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor's grin faded. "I'm the Doctor."

Rose shook her head. "No. Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him!"

_Ooh, boy. Culture shock._

"You saw me, I, I changed." He pointed nearby. "Right in front of you."

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a… a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." Rose stepped toward him. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes, Gelth. Slitheen." Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"I'm not a Slitheen."

"Send him back!" She shouted. "I'm warning you. Send the Doctor back right now!"

"Rose, it's me," he urged. "Honestly, it's me. I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me."

"You can't be."

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies… oh… such a long time ago. I took your hand…" He took it now as well. "…I said one word… just one word, I said… run."

Still, she hesitated, and I sighed loudly, catching her attention.

"All the things you've seen, and you can't believe an alien can change his appearance? If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd show you I can too. Slim, heavy, blonde, brunette, child, woman, cat, crow. Why are you so shocked by an alien doing something alien?"

"But the Doctor—"

"Is right in front of you," I pressed, watching her seriously. "His body may be different, but his soul is the same. Still that mixture of light and dark, just with a mix of innocence like a newborn."

The Doctor smiled and I could taste his gratitude for my help as he looked back to Rose. "See? I'm still me."

"Doctor?" Rose finally whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Hello." The Doctor smiled and Rose stumbled back as she tried to come to terms with what this meant.

The Doctor though didn't seem to mind as he rushed back to the controls.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running... One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He bounced up and down as I pushed myself carefully to my feet.

_Something's wrong. I can taste it. There's a hint of panic and worry in him that keeps getting smothered. I need to calm him down before he kills us._

"Can you change back?" Rose asked then, calming the Doctor for a moment.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

"No… Do you want to leave?"

Rose looked a little shocked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! But… your choice. If you want to go home…" He moved back to the controls. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to… London… the Powell Estate… Ah, let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present. There."

"Hate Christmas," I grumbled under my breath, stumbling over to the console as Rose joined him.

"I'm going home?"

The Doctor tucked his hands under his arms defensively. "Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast… no, Christmas! Turkey! Although., having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Rose cracked a smile, turning to the ground.

"Was that a smile?" The Doctor teased.

"No."

"That was a smile..."

"No, it wasn't."

"You smiled..."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." He choked then as the Tardis shuddered.

"What?"

"I said I didn't—" He gagged again, more violently this time. "Uh, oh."

"Uh... are you alright?"

A breath of gold flowed out of him and my eyes widened.

"You took too much."

He shook his head. "No. The change is going a bit wrong and all." He fell to his knees, face contorting in pain.

"Look, maybe we should go back," Ros suggested. "Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I haven't used this one in years."

A lever was flipped, and we were all thrown off our feet, some more painfully than others.

"What're you doing!" Rose shouted.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He said manically, making to pull more levers. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl! Faster! Want to break the time limit!"

"Stop it!" Rose cried out, looking to me. "Ornias, do something!"

As it was, I was fighting to remain conscious and on my feet. _Trying!_

"Ah, don't be so dull," the Doctor complained. "Let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" He stopped suddenly, calm. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself. Ah, my head." Then, he was back to crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

"I don't think so. Playtime's over," I snapped, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Don't," he growled, but I bared my teeth as I used what little energy I had left to force my way into his mind.

"Don't tell me what to do."

He was strong, I'll admit that. And when I pushed him to the ground and he reflexively punched my side—sending a flare of pain through me—I nearly lost. Then, finally, he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep, letting me roll off him in exhaustion.

"B-Bastard. I-I just stitched that," I cursed, feeling that he'd broken a few of my stitches with that punch as an alarm went off.

"What's that?"

I blinked slowly up at the ceiling. "We're crashing."

"W-What? What do we do?"

"Help me up."

Rose hurried over, carefully helping me to my feet until I could grip the console. "What are you going to do?"

"My damned best," I grunted, glancing up at the ceiling. "All right, you. I know we're not the best of friends, but you like me well enough. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The ship. Now, grab the Doctor and give me some room." My eyes flared gold as I cringed. "This could get messy."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose held onto the Doctor as the Tardis shook and shuddered violently. She wasn't sure how, but Ornias was working the controls and trying to undo whatever the Doctor had done before they crashed.

"What the bloody hell did he do to screw it up this badly?" Ornias complained, wincing when a jolt from the ship tried to throw him off his feet.

Rose was honestly surprised he was still _on_ his feet. The demon had abandoned his shirt when he'd stitched his injury earlier, so she could plainly see how bad the wound was with torn stitches already. No human would be conscious of how much blood he'd lost and was currently losing.

"Oh, don't start being sassy now," Ornias grunted at the ship—yet another thing that surprised Rose. "I would have stopped him earlier if I wasn't hurt because of that damned—" He jerked when a control sparked. "Don't defend her! She nearly killed me and _actually_ killed your precious Doctor!"

The ship lurched dangerously, and he groaned, fighting to hang on.

"All right! All right! I'm sure she was only trying to do what was best by nearly killing me, now tell me what switch to pull!"

The Tardis seemed to grumble but Ornias was soon back at the controls and moving as quickly as he could.

"C-Can you stop it?" Rose asked.

"Nope. It's already on a flight path and she's being stubborn about changing it. Something about her connection with the Doctor means she's lacking power. She's got enough to get us to Earth, but once we materialize, I'm going to have to land her," Ornias explained.

"I-I thought she just lands on her own!"

"Not exactly! The Doctor basically lands her like a plane _then_ she appears. Problem is, way this is going, we're going to appear first, then land."

Another control sparked and Ornias cringed as a part of the console caught fire. He ignored it though, acting as if it wasn't even there despite the obvious pain on his face when he reached through it to flip a lever. Wanting to be helpful, Rose grabbed a fire extinguisher and put it out before Ornias shouted.

"Hang onto something! We're materializing and I've got minimum control! We might not crash, but it's going to be bumpy!"

Rose grabbed a hold of a railing and wrapped an arm around the Doctor to keep him getting hurt as well. And it was good that she did. The Tardis managed to hit at least two buildings and a van before Ornias got it to land on the ground. When the ship finally shuddered to a halt, Ornias fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"N-Never again. Lucifer. No wonder his driving is shit."

"W-We're here?"

Ornias nodded, pulling himself up and leaning back against the controls. "The last coordinates he put in. London, Powell Estate, Earth, Christmas Eve, somewhere in the twenty-first century. I didn't check."

"I'm home…" she breathed, standing and hesitating on leaving. "What about him? And you?"

"He'll be unconscious until more stable," Ornias sighed out. "I need to fix my stitches but then I need rest. I'll be as useless as him for a few days at least. Right now, I'm barely hanging on. I'm technically mortal."

"M-Mortal?" She breathed, eyeing his injury in concern.

"Mostly. I won't die just yet unless someone tries to kill me now. I'm weak though. I'll get hurt easily and feel it. And while I'm healing, it'll be as if I am ill, but you can't take me to the hospital. They probably _will_ kill me." He cracked a small grimace of a smile, and she smiled back.

"Well, I can't just leave you both here. I'll get Mickey. The Doctor can take our spare bedroom."

"I'll take the couch," Ornias hummed, eyelids drooping in exhaustion already as he waved her off. "Go. Take him first and I'll do my stitching again until you return."

She nodded, heaving the Doctor up as best she could and pulling him out the door. She'd never been more happy to see her mother and Mickey waiting for her.

"Mum! Mickey!" She nearly cried as Mickey rushed forward to help her with the Doctor.

"Who's this? Where's the Doctor?" Jackie asked. "Doctor who?"

"Look, mum. I-I don't have time to explain. Just help me get him inside. Ornias is in the Tardis and needs help too."

Mickey nodded, but Jackie was confused.

"Who?"

Rose grimaced. _Right. She hasn't met him yet._ "A-Another bloke the Doctor picked up. Look, mum, I'll tell you later, all right?"

Jackie huffed but gave in and once the Doctor was settled, Rose and Mickey went to get Ornias.

"Yikes, mate. You look like shit." Mickey grimaced at the sight of Ornias as the demon waved them over.

"As pleased as I would be to endlessly tease you, I need assistance with bandaging myself. My movement's limited if I don't want to tear my stitching."

Mickey headed over and helped as Rose gathered the medical supplies to take with them.

"So, how come you've been run through, but not the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"It's an old sword wound," Ornias hummed. "It had healed long ago, but something occurred, and it was torn anew." He glanced at Rose. "Am I still to keep secret what I am?"

"Yes."

"I may let loose while ill the next few days. Would you not like it best if I were awake to assist in explaining?"

Rose bit her bottom lip, giving Mickey a look before sighing. "Fine, but only because explaining to my mum is going to take forever."

"Pleasant. I'll do my best to remain conscious for as long as I can then."

Rose nodded and soon, Mickey had Ornias's arm draped over his shoulder as they slowly hobbled up to Rose's flat. Upon entering though, they were surprised by Ornias's groan.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

Jackie rounded the corner then and pointed at him in shock. "You!"

Rose blinked in surprise. "You two know each other?"

"We've met briefly," Ornias grumbled as Mickey helped him onto the couch.

"He saved me from those mannequin things!" Jackie exclaimed though Ornias sighed.

"I attacked one out of curiosity and it _happened_ to have been going after her."

"We had tea!"

"She refused to release me until we had tea."

"R-Right. Well, um… O-Ornias has something to explain, and please don't go mental," Rose started.

"Why would I go mental?" Jackie huffed as Rose hesitated.

"He's, um, not human."

Jackie turned to him. "Are you like the Doctor then?"

Ornias snorted. "No. I'm a demon."

"Oh, come off it," Jackie scoffed. "You're just having me on."

Ornis raised a brow at Rose for silent permission and she begrudgingly gave in with a sigh. Jackie and Mickey weren't going to believe him otherwise. So, Ornias let out his wings with a toothy smirk and brilliant golden eyes.

"Believe me now?"

Jackie opened her mouth… and let out a scream.

* * *

It took some doing to calm Jackie down and finish explaining that I wasn't about to take her soul or send her to hell. After it all, I was exhausted and soon slipped into a restless sleep. I was riddled with pain no matter my position and my temperature seemed to just keep rising. So, it wasn't surprising that I'd be easily confused in my dazed state. And when a wet cloth dabbed at my brow, my hand snapped out and grabbed the wrist of the person caring for me as I propped myself onto my elbows.

"Janette?"

My vision was slow to clear, changing the vibrant caramel hair to Jackie's dirty blonde. I slowly released her, silently glad she hadn't screamed again when I took hold.

"Apologies," I muttered, lying back down with a heavy sigh. "I thought I was dreaming."

"About a woman?" She questioned with a dubious look. "Some… demon lady or something?"

"A human," I corrected, peering over at her with tired eyes. "Not all demons are like your myths."

She huffed, dunking the wet cloth again and returning to wiping away my sweat, much to my surprise. "I've seen a lot of things since this Doctor bloke took my girl off traveling, but I don't know about you. You don't make sense. A good demon?"

"Says the human caring for me," I scoffed. "I'm the only demon in this universe, as was my punishment. So, you needn't worry about more."

"Well, whatever you are, how do I know my daughter's safe? That you're not gonna just up and eat her soul or something?"

"She's too bright for my tastes," I said, closing my eyes. "I go for darker souls. And despite the Doctor dissolving our contract, if I wish to continue traveling with him, your daughter must be safe in return. Eating her, as you put it, would have no merit."

She rolled her eyes, gathering the water bowl and cloth. "I don't understand you."

"You're not meant to," I mused, feeling myself starting to doze off again.

"Yes, well… I suppose you at least give more answers than the Doctor. You better keep her safe."

_It's not my job to keep her safe, though I suppose I don't have much choice._ And it felt like my eyes had only just closed before they snapped open and flared bright gold as I pushed myself upright. _Something's wrong. Very wrong. Dangerous. I should be resting but my body's refusing._

"Ornias, what's wrong?" Rose asked—her, Jackie and Mickey standing in the kitchen. "Hold on. Mum. Where'd you get that tree?"

My eyes snapped to the green tree that had once been smaller and white.

"I thought it was you," Jackie replied.

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then, who was it?"

The tree lit up ad I pushed myself onto my feet, backing away from it.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose muttered. "Ornias?"

"I can't do anything," I informed her as the tree started to spin dangerously quick. "I'm not healed yet. I can't use my abilities right now. I told you, I'm practically mortal. We need to leave."

Rose though, ran for the bedroom where the Doctor was. "We've got to save the Doctor! We can't just leave him!"

The rest of us hurried in after her but I was getting nervous—a first for someone like me. We had no way out with Mickey and Jackie barricading the door and already, I was out of breath with red starting to seep through the bandages wrapped around my torso. I sank onto the edge of the bed as a bead of sweat slid down my face. _If I try to force my powers, it won't be good. And what can I do against a mechanical tree? _My eyes shifted to the Doctor. _He could stop it._ The tree burst into the room.

"Oh, I'm really going to regret this," I grumbled, moving to lean over the Doctor. "You're gonna owe me big."

"W-What are you doing!" Rose cried out as my eyes flared bright gold.

"Waking up a soon-to-be unhappy Time Lord," I replied, focusing what energy I had into my hand before pressing it to the Doctor's chest. "Help us."

Gold disappeared into him and my body sagged as he lurched upright, catching me and aiming his sonic at the tree. Said tree burst into flames as he hummed.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it?" His honey-brown eyes met mine with a hint of concern. "Ornias, what did you do?"

"I-I couldn't stop it. Not now, like this," I panted, clouded eyes trying to focus on his face.

"What did you _do?_" He pressed, shifting to lay me on the bed and check my temperature. "You're burning up."

"I-I gave you some of that soul," I murmured, trying to explain. "I'd turned it into energy and… gave you what I hadn't used yet."

"Are you—"

"D-Don't be stupid," I scoffed. "I won't die. You'd just stop me and ruin it."

He cracked the slightest of smiles. "You'll be okay then?"

"In a few days…" I sighed, eyes slipping closed and body falling limp. "Y-You can deal with this mess. I'm… tired."

His hand rested briefly on my head. "Don't worry, Ornias. I'll keep you safe now."

_Maybe… I could get used to having someone like him… a friend…_

* * *

The Doctor couldn't believe his luck. Less than twenty-four hours into his new regeneration, and he'd already faced an alien invasion, lost his hand, got it back and killed a man. Admittedly, said alien had tried to kill him after vowing peace, but it didn't weigh any lighter on the Doctor's hearts. He'd wondered for a moment if Ornias's presence might have changed anything. The demon would have undoubtedly reacted faster than he had, but it made him question if he would have tried to convince the demon to let the Sycorax leader go. Would there have been one more creature alive in the universe because of a _demon_, of all things?

These were the things he questioned as he settled down beside the bed the demon was resting on in the Tardis med bay. Here he was all decked out in a new suit, new body, new persona, but he still felt very much like that man who'd killed his entire race and stepped out of a war. And now he would be shadowed by a demon who could taste everything he tried to hide. Who was he to try and turn a demon good? And what did it say about him as a person when a demon had chosen to stick around?

"If you brood for much longer, I might very well take a bite."

The Doctor blinked out of his daze to see tired but curious caramel eyes peering at him from the bed. Ornias had finally woken up and, while not looking one hundred percent better, he _was_ at least trying to sit up.

"What is bothering you?" He questioned, looking over his injury with cautious eyes. "Because if you say it's me, I will _definitely_ bite."

The Doctor smiled, resisting a chuckle. _Same old Ornias._ "Well, it partially was."

Ornias show him a sharp look, eyes flickering gold as the Doctor raised his hands in surrender.

"A lot happened while you were out, you know. There's a lot to think about."

Ornias licked his lips. "You're guilty. What have you done this time?"

The Doctor winced, having hoped the playful banter would have distracted the demon. "Well, you saved me, for one thing."

Ornias scoffed. "And you're proud of that, for whatever reason. It's not what's making you guilty though." His gaze flickered then. "What happened to your arm?"

"What?"

Ornias's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist, looking it over suspiciously. "It's new. Newer than the rest of you."

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "How can you tell?"

He dropped his wrist. "Your body is reflected in your soul. A piece of it is shining differently than before. Did you change it?"

"Ah, well, you see the regeneration process takes some time to settle. About fifteen hours, to be exact. So, in that time, if anything were to physically harm me, my cells are able to overcompensate, using all that extra energy to heal quickly."

Ornias gave him an unamused look. "I'm asleep for a few days and you got your hand cut off?"

"Aliens were invading! So, it was either give in to eternal slavery and death or… have a sword fight for the planet?"

Ornias rolled his eyes like an annoyed mother as he started to rise from the bed. "I don't know why I expected anything less from you."

The Doctor smiled, puffing up proudly.

"I'm assuming you killed him then?" Ornias asked calmly, making his smile fall sharply. "Thus, explaining why you felt guilty a moment ago."

He didn't bother trying to argue. The demon would know it was a lie anyway.

"Hm? No lecture? No trying to justify your actions?" Ornias questioned almost patronizingly. "I can taste your remorse, you know. There's no point in hiding it."

"What do you want me to say? That he deserved it? Because he didn't," the Doctor said sharply, standing as well with Ornias mere inches away.

And somehow, the demon still felt threatening despite now standing a few inches shorter than him.

"I don't want you to say anything," he purred, reaching out and straightening the Doctor's tie. "I want you to ask yourself, what would have happened if he'd lived?"

The Doctor was stunned by that, not having expected such a loaded statement to come from Ornias, of all people.

"Then, come back to me and tell me if it was worth it," Ornias finished, giving him a smug look. "Believe it or not, God is willing to look past justified deaths, so long as the killer understands what they've done."

It took a second for those words to sink in before the Doctor turned and bounded after him.

"How would you know what God thinks?"

"I don't, but I was an angel once. That amounts for something, doesn't it?"

And for a second, the Doctor swore the demon had glowed just long enough to make the feathered wings on his back appear white.

* * *

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this? This is New Earth."

I eyed the skyline with a hint of amusement as I gave the Doctor a sideways glance. "You certainly have a thing for the human species, don't you?"

"You're one to talk."

I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest and letting out my wings. "I had no choice, thank you. If there _were_ alien creatures in my universe, they were never made known."

"That's amazing," Rose breathed out, making us both turn to her in confusion. "Not you two. _This._ I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?"

The Doctor picked a few blades of grass. "Apple grass."

"Apple grass," Rose repeated as Ornias wrinkled his nose.

"It's a tad strong."

"For you, maybe. Let me guess. Superior sense of smell?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, though scents don't typically bother me." I lightly poked my chest where a healing pink scar lay under my clothes. "I still won't be in top form for another day or so. So, I'll be a bit more sensitive."

"You? Sensitive?"

Rose chuckled at our banter, stepping between us and taking the Doctor's hand. "Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it."

"Me too." He smiled. "Come on."

I watched the two as they got settled on the ground nearby, as though we were having a picnic. According to the Doctor, I'd missed out on quite a bit and any of Rose's previous hesitations about this _new_ Doctor had been dealt with. _On the surface anyway, _I mused as I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out an apple—something Rose had caught onto as my favorite fruit. _There's still slight uncertainty between them both. The Doctor's concerned she'll change her mind and she's worried he might still have hidden quirks she can't handle._ As the two chuckled though, my nose wrinkled in distaste. _And yet, they're growing even closer than before. She's appreciative of his new look, as a woman, and while he has his hesitations, there's something there akin to love and it's really rather disgusting._

"I miss Jack," I murmured under my breath, knowing the other man would have kept me entertained while the other two worked on their puppy-love.

"What'd you say, Ornias?" The Doctor asked, his slightly better hearing having caught some of what I'd said.

"Are we just going to sit here gossiping?" I questioned, setting my apple core aflame in my hand as a slight measurement of how much power was available to me. "If we are, I'd like permission to search for some appetizing people."

Rose shot me a look. "You're really going to eat people?"

I shrugged. "I'll return to full strength if I can find a bad enough soul."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, standing and helping Rose up as well. "No soul hunting today, Ornias. I thought we might go there first, before exploring."

I glanced at the building he pointed out in slight annoyance. "A human dwelling?"

"Nope. It's some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper."

That drew my attention and I eyed the wallet he pulled out as a message scrawled over it.

"Ward 26, please come," I hummed. "A paper that draws thoughts into words?"

"Yup. Has to be a strong telepath to have reached me in the Tardis though. Someone wants to see me."

I frowned, taking the paper from him and eyeing it. "It's familiar."

"The paper?" Rose questioned.

"The mind," I corrected, licking the paper until the Doctor snatched it back.

"Oi! Don't lick it!"

I ignored him, working the taste around in y mouth. "Very familiar. I should take better care on remembering people's tastes."

"Uh, Doctor?" Rose pointed at the paper in surprise as it began to drip black ink.

"W-Wha… Ornias, what did you do!" He balked, flicking it to try and get the ink off, but it kept flowing out.

"Oh, dear," I purred. "It tried to read my mind. I _did_ tell you technology dislikes me."

"You didn't mention _psychic_ technology," he complained, and I rolled my eyes, taking the paper back from him.

"Honestly, no reason to be so flustered." I flicked the paper once and the ink splattered on the ground, leaving the previous message on the paper. "There."

He took it back hesitantly. "What did you do?"

"Erased its memory of my mental signature." I gave the confused Rose a look. "I literally never touched it in its mind. Or databank. Whichever you prefer."

The Doctor put it away with a small frown. "Yeah, you're not allowed near my workshop, sonic, or Tardis controls."

"But he's already flown the Tardis," Rose pointed out as we headed towards the hospital.

"What!"

"After I knocked you unconscious," I replied, putting my wings away for now. "You left your ship to crash. I made a deal with your ship. She helped me land her safely in return for a favor in your foreseeable future."

"What favor?"

I shrugged. "Don't know yet. Though when it comes time to pay up, I will _have_ to follow it." I lifted my right hand where a black band was now wrapped around my ring finger, much like the one I'd had with the Doctor.

"You made a contract with my ship?" The Doctor gaped.

"She was very adamant. Whatever she has planned, she wants no one interfering with my actions. This includes you."

A hint of worry went through the Doctor at those ominous words, but he was quick to turn the conversation away as we entered the hospital.

"I hate these places."

"Bit rich coming from you," Rose pointed out, willing to drop our previous conversation as well.

_I've made them uncomfortable, it seems,_ I realized, not entirely sure why they felt that way.

"No shop. I like a little shop," the Doctor complained, whereas my attention was on the wimple-wearing cats.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose mused as she looked around.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

Rose must have then noticed the nurses. "They're cats."

"They're _religious_," I grumbled, earning a raised brow from the Doctor.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, Rose, all pink and yellow. And they don't worship _your_ God, Ornias."

"Doesn't matter," I frowned, dragging a hand through my hair. "Belief is a powerful thing and believing in _any_ God holds power over me."

"Will you be okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

I nodded. "It's a mild irritant. It's worse than if I were completely healed, but not nearly as potent as the church. I'll be irritable, have a headache, my eyes will show, and I'll be sore. My injury especially," I informed him, touching my chest lightly as my eyes flared gold and stayed. "I was wondering why it felt hot."

"I thought you don't feel heat," Rose countered. "And won't he get noticed because of his eyes?"

"Nah. There are enough species with yellow eyes, believe it or not." The Doctor waved off as I gave her a look.

"And a holy enough building can burn me. That's what I meant by 'heat.' If I were barefoot, I may very well be leaving scorch mark footprints. Skin contact is required usually, though thin clothes provide little protection. I still feel it though. This building is warmer than what you're feeling. Like sitting in a car in the summer."

Rose wrinkled her nose, not wanting to be me at the moment which I understood. It was then though, that we noticed the Doctor running off towards the lifts. Rose rushed to catch up, but I took my time, arriving as she huffed and moved into the next lift. When I didn't move to join her, she frowned.

"Aren't you coming?"

I gave her a look. "Do you want me to? As a being who tends to cause technology to malfunction, would you honestly want me to join you in a lift?"

"Point taken," she said as the doors closed. "Have a nice walk!"

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the front desk where I flashed a pointed smile at the sister behind it, earning flushed cheeks. "Hello, sister. I seem to have a bit of a problem."

* * *

The Doctor raised a brow when Ornias finally joined him up in Ward 26. For one thing, he was without Rose. For another, the cat who had led him up had a few whiskers out of place, matching Ornias's slightly rumpled clothing. The cat was reluctant to leave the demon's side but was soon shooed away once Ornias spotted him.

"What did you do?"

Ornias immediately raised a brow at his accusation. "Why must it always be me who's done something?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. That sister looked as though she couldn't figure out whether to stay or run."

Ornias smirked devilishly. "Well, if you _must_ know, demons take a lot of pride in ruining any form of religious order. Though, it was _she_ who forced me into a storage room on the way up the stairs."

"Oh, Ornias. You didn't."

"I did," he hummed pridefully, straightening his coat.

"With a cat?"

He shrugged. "It was something new, though again, _she_ made the first move. There was no hypnotism involved."

"I… I honestly don't know what to say, though I feel I should be upset with you," the Doctor admitted, earning a chuckle from the demon.

"Please, Doctor. It wouldn't be the first time I've made a woman mewl."

He grimaced with an exaggerated shiver. "Yeah, well, I really didn't need to know that. Could you at least _try_ to keep your hands to yourself on our trips?"

"If I must, though I make no promises. Around you, however, I will try. On my own? Not so much."

The Doctor sighed. "And I think that's the best I'm going to get out of you."

"Nevertheless, have you found who we're to meet?"

The Doctor nodded, gesturing to the Face of Boe in the back of the ward. "See the large head in a jar? That's the Face of Boe. He's asleep, so I was getting the nurse and I some water. Did Rose not come with you?"

Ornias's gaze was locked on the Face of Boe. "No. She took the lift, whereas I felt it best not."

The Doctor snorted. "With you breaking technology? Good idea."

The two headed over and Novice Hame smiled softly at the Doctor as he handed her the cup of water.

"That's very kind. There's no need."

"You're the one working," the Doctor replied, watching Ornias curiously as the demon crouched beside the head with a smile.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Are we the only visitors?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to ones like himself."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, now fully interested.

"It's just a story."

"Tell me the rest."

"…It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home and the one who was forced from his home. The lonely God and the Fallen Angel."

The Doctor glanced at Ornias, who eyed him in return. They both know who the story spoke of but only the demon knew the truth behind who the Face of Boe was.

* * *

I eyed the Doctor as he called Rose, speaking to the Face of Boe who was pretending to sleep.

_It's been a while, I take it?"_

"_More than a while,_" he hummed, voice ancient and tired. _"Though, you do take the time to visit me when you can."_

_Of course. It's a shame I didn't recognize you. I should have paid more attention to the nuance of your soul, especially as the first human to entertain me in so long, Jack._

He chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face. _"I'm honored, though I have changed a lot."_

_Not your soul,_ I mused, casting him a sideways glance. _It's mostly the same. I hadn't expected the Wolf to have altered it to this extent though. Humans should not live so long._

"_**No one**__ should live so long,"_ he corrected. _"You and the Doctor included."_

_I'm not technically alive, but I suppose I see your point._

Rose stepped out of the lift then and the Face of Boe gave me a mental nudge.

"_You better go. I'll speak with you again later, my angel."_

I snorted, tucking my hands in my pockets and ignoring Novice Hame's questioning gaze. _Don't call me an angel._

He chuckled, not seeming to mind and I strolled over to where the Doctor was dragging around Rose to look at the various patients. He'd told me there was something he wanted to check and the Face of Boe had confirmed with me that something was wrong. People were being cured from diseases too advanced for the current medical technology. And as a demon, I loved a conspiracy as much as the next guy, even more so when a religious order was involved.

"I need to find a terminal," the Doctor announced, giving Rose and me a look. "I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Rose said, making my skin crawl.

"Excuse me?" I questioned with a bit of bite to my tone.

I wasn't normally so sensitive to those names, but my headache flared with the thought of them. And when my golden eyes flared, Rose took a fearful step back, alerting me to something. _Something's wrong. Her taste is off._ I ran my tongue across my lips briefly. _Very wrong. There are two souls._

"What's, what's, what's with the voice?" The Doctor questioned her, and she was quick to step up to him and away from me.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me."

The Doctor, oblivious as always and loosened his tie with a smile. "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor."

"Mm, aren't you just—" Not-Rose took that opportunity to snog the Doctor senseless. "The terminal's this way," she murmured when she pulled away.

"Yep, still got it," the Doctor squeaked out as Rose stepped away, but I stopped him from following.

"I do hope you haven't become human enough to not realize the obvious."

"Hm?"

My bright golden eyes flickered to him. "There are two souls in that body right now. One is being held back by the other and Rose is not the one in control."

He sobered up at that. "I thought she was acting a little off. Is there anything you can do?"

I hummed, eyeing Not-Rose's back. "I've only removed demons from possessing humans and it tends to not turn out well. Should the other soul fight back, they may damage Rose's soul, body, or may even drag her out as well. And I only accomplished a successful exorcism as an angel. Doing so as a demon may add complications."

"So, I need to find a way to reverse it or convince them to leave.

"It's for the best, though I will try as a last resort." I tasted the air. "I may be able to weaken the bond slowly over time, maybe loosening its hold within a few hours."

He nodded. "Start doing that then, just in case. For now, play along."

I shrugged, letting him do as he wished. If I was being honest with myself, I would have admitted I was actually rather angry with this other soul. Rose and the Doctor were _mine_. Some measly soul jumping in and trying to take one of them from me made my blood boil. I knew a part of this anger was due to the holy building I was stuck in though and was doing my best to not act out my aggression as we stepped into a hidden passage towards the supposed ICU.

What we stepped into was a bit of a surprise and I tipped my head curiously as the Doctor opened one of the thousands of pods around us. My intrigue grew as the Doctor's quiet anger boiled at the sight of the sickly man trapped inside.

"That's disgusting," Not-Rose spat, nearly making me groan in pleasure as the Doctor became angrier. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized to the ill man, confusing me.

"You feel guilt for something so far out of your control?"

"I knew something was wrong, but I remained idle, and even now, I don't know what I can do to help."

"Why is it solely up to you to help?" I questioned, earning a glare and flash of rage before the Doctor noticed my genuine confusion towards his actions.

"It's not," he muttered quietly, opening another pod to reveal and equally sick woman.

While his anger still boiled hot, there was a hint of light stirring in his soul. Yet, try as I might, I wasn't disgusted by it. That worried me. As a demon, bright souls were terrible, disgusting things. Though the more I hung around the Doctor and Rose, the more I seemed to be drifting away from what a demon was. The Wolf's words came to mind and I pushed them out of my head quickly, resisting a shiver.

"What disease is that?" Not-Rose asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," the Doctor bristled.

"What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

I stopped the Doctor closing the pod, stepping forward and reaching for the woman, making Not-Rose panic.

"Weren't you listening!"

"I'm not like you," I mused, reaching for the ill woman's cheek.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"You've made me curious. They are dying, but there's something there. Something buried deep. If they were made to serve this purpose—the purpose of a cure—then they should be lifeless, unfeeling, empty flesh." My golden eyes flared bright and my hand pressed to the woman's cheek. "Oh."

"What? What is it?"

The woman's eyes closed with a soft sigh, her cheek pressing into my hand. I felt an urge to pull away. As a demon, being so close to something like this was almost as bad as being with an angel. There was just a primal instinct to be as far away as possible. But then, I couldn't. It had been so long since I'd seen one so clearly, been so close to one.

"Ornias?"

"It has a soul," I breathed out, unable to hold back the awe in my voice. "Such… Such a pure soul. So… _new_. They're like children. Newborn babes. Untouched, Unspoilt, bright and… innocent."

My hand finally flinched away, uncupping the woman's cheek as it throbbed. Boils on my palms were quick to vanish with my abilities, but it took a moment for my body to stop the aching infection that had attempted to fall over me. In my daze, the Doctor closed the pod, not sensing how the woman's pain seemed to have gone at my touch, leaving her in peace.

"Are you okay?" He asked, giving me a once-over as I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I just…" My brows furrowed slightly. "It's been a while since I've been near a new-born soul. It's unexpected."

"How many patients are there?" Not-Rose asked, looking at me warily.

"They're not patients," the Doctor replied, voice calm but that fury still just below the surface.

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats," he spat. "No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human _farm_."

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers are always the last to go," I replied for the Doctor. "They _are_ dying, but very slowly."

"It's for the greater cause," a voice spoke up, drawing our attention to Novice Hame.

"Novice Hame," The Doctor muttered, stepping towards her. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

It was my turn to frown at that. "They have souls," I pointed out. "Bright, newborn souls."

I could feel some hesitance from her at that before the Doctor snapped at her.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? _How many_!" He shouted, anger strong enough to draw me forward with a low rumble in my throat.

As bright and distracting as the newborn souls were, there was something about the Doctor's anger that drew out the darkness in me. And as Novice Hame tried to justify their actions, his anger only grew, making my hands twitch in eagerness. And something primal in me ached at the meal so tantalizing close that I kept purposely out of my reach. Then, the anger fizzled out, being shoved back by forceful calm, pulling me out of my hunger-induced haze.

"…And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything."

_Truth._

"I'm perfectly fine," Not-Rose said.

_False._

"These people are dying, and Rose would care."

_Debatable._

"Oh, all right, clever clogs," Not-Rose sighed, sauntering toward the Doctor as I bristled. "Smartypants. Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?"

Not-Rose leaned close, whispering in his ear. "The last human."

"Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume," Cassandra said, pulling out a bottle to spray in his face if I hadn't grabbed her hand, stopping her with a sickly-sweet smile.

"Oh, dear. Looks like your bottle's broken."

I squeezed my hand around hers, making her wince before the small bottle shattered, littering the floor with pieces.

"Ornias," the Doctor warned but I didn't care.

"Apologies, but I think you'll find that I don't care for anyone trying to butt in on my souls," I purred, eyes flaring even brighter at Cassandra, who took a hesitant step back. "And attempting to mess with either the Doctor _or_ Rose is a bad choice on your part, especially when I'm a bit… _tense._ Religious buildings really don't agree with me."

"W-What are you going to do?" She stuttered out as the Doctor gave me another warning.

"Ornias, don't."

I flicked in front of Cassandra then and smiled. "This."

My finger touched her forehead and the woman collapsed into my arms.

"Ornias! What—"

"She's asleep." I rolled my eyes at the Doctor. "Nothing more."

"Mistress! You have hurt my mistress!" A new figure wailed, rushing forward with hands hovering over Rose in a panic.

I raised a brow, tongue flicking over my bottom lip. "Another newborn? One with strings attached. A lacky of this Cassandra woman then?"

"You have hurt her," he accused.

"I've done no such thing. She is merely resting for the next few minutes. Although…" My gaze shifted to the Doctor. "How desperate are you for Rose's mind to be freed?"

His eyes narrowed. "I thought you couldn't remove Cassandra without harming Rose in the process."

"Exorcism involves _more_ than just removing the soul. It includes cleansing or damning it. However, I may be able to broker a deal with it to have it remove itself."

"What's the catch?"

"The soul will need somewhere to go."

His eyes widened. "In you? We can't have her in control of you!"

I scoffed. "How weak do you think I am? She will have no control, though I will undoubtedly have to offer her a voice and possibly some movement. None of my abilities or thoughts will be available. A human soul would shrivel and die if it even gets a glimpse of my mind."

"And you can do that? Safely?"

I nodded. "Though she will not be able to stay more than a day before my essence will start to eat away at her soul." I nudged Rose's limp body in my arms, stirring the woman. "Is that an adequate deal for you, Cassandra? My body and voice will be shared for the day, and in return, the Doctor and Rose will be unharmed in order to solve the current problem."

"Fine," Cassandra huffed, rubbing her head as I smiled.

"Then, so be it," I hummed, placing a finger on Rose's chest and slowly drawing Cassandra's soul from it, placing it into mine.

* * *

Rose stumbled, getting steadied by the Doctor. "What… What happened? Doctor? Where's Cassandra!"

"Ornias took her."

"What!"

"Oh, stop your sniveling," Ornias—No, Cassandra huffed. "Honestly, it was hormone city inside you. At least this body has some taste."

"Y-You're kidding." Rose breathed out. "But isn't she going to be worse now?"

"Hardly." Ornias hummed, surprising her. "I am in full control. She only has access to what I allow."

"And it's _very_ annoying," Cassandra replied, folding Ornias's arms over his chest with a pout.

"That… That is _so_ weird," Rose murmured. "So, you're _both_ in there?"

"Yup."

"Unfortunately."

Someone cleared their throat then, drawing everyone's attention to Matron Jatt and Casp, who'd been called by Novice Hame.

"Is there any way we can help you?"

Cassandra stepped forward. "Straight to the point, whiskers. I want money."

Ornias took over with a groan. "Oh, not stupid monetary gain. Broaden your horizons. I want entertainment."

"Will you let me talk for _five minutes_?" Cassandra argued with him.

Only a little perturbed by the argument, Ornias appearing to be arguing with himself, Matron Casp spoke.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept."

"Oh, the flaws of religious societies," Ornias drawled. "Are your worldly possessions _really_ so tempting?"

"Shut _up!_" Cassandra hissed. "You know what? Forget it. Chip? Plan B."

Chip—the man who'd joined them earlier—pulled a lever to release the captive New-Borns on that level.

"What've you done?" The Doctor gaped.

"Gave them a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Cassandra chirped, leading them to a catwalk only to spot _all_ the pods opening. "Oh, my Go—"

"Ah! Don't even _think_ about speaking His name with my mouth." Ornias cut her off. "Honestly, I have a big enough migraine to begin with without you speaking His name in vain."

"Can you stop arguing with yourself for a moment?" Rose called out anxiously as more New-Borns began to head their way. "What do we do?"

"We've got to go down," the Doctor said, leading the way as the rest scrambled behind him.

They soon ended up in Cassandra's lab in the basement, only Chip getting left behind with the oncoming horde.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do!" Cassandra wailed, earning an eye-roll from Ornias.

"Honestly, if anything, _I'll_ be fine."

"Oh, who asked you?" She huffed, before sliding a hand down Ornias's body. "Although, I wouldn't mind staying in here a bit longer. So many parts, and hardly used. Slim and rather easy on the eyes. You've thought so too." Cassandra smirked at Rose. "I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it."

"Mm, who doesn't?" Ornias purred himself, and the Doctor sighed with an eye-roll.

"We can all check you out later. We need to get out of here."

"Promise?" Ornias chirped, getting a smack on the arm from Rose, who couldn't help smiling.

"Stop it."

The Doctor pointed out a ladder just as the New-Borns burst into the room. "Going up!"

They all hurried up the ladder with the Doctor taking the lead and Ornias at the bottom since he was the least susceptible to dying should the New-Borns catch up. Upon reaching the top, the Doctor was quick to pull out his sonic to open the elevator doors blocking their way. The pause though gave Matron Casp time to catch up and grab hold of Ornias's ankle.

"Oh, hello, cat," Ornias hummed, not really bothered.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!" Casp hissed.

"Oh, go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra huffed.

"Oh, that was nice," Ornias mused.

"You think?"

"Absolutely. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Don't you have a mouse to go catch' but that was infinitely better."

"Mm, well, aren't you a charmer?"

The Doctor groaned from up above as he reached down to help Rose through the doors. "You're flirting with a _ghost_, Ornias."

"And doing a good job at it," Cassandra mused before Casp screamed.

A New-Born had caught up and infected the Matron, causing her to break out in boils and fall to her death.

"Move!" The Doctor called out and Ornias hurried up to join him and Rose.

Dusting himself off, Ornias gave the Doctor a look as they started back towards Ward 26.

"Do you have a plan to deal with the New-Borns?"

"Is _that_ what you're calling them?"

Ornias rolled his eyes. "I am simply curious as to whether you believe you can save them. The other humans will undoubtedly get rid of them if their mere touch can kill."

"I have an idea, yeah."

"Then, you should know something about the New-Borns. Souls that new need sustenance. They need to grow and in order to do so, they need someone to teach them. Someone to touch their souls. It's why they continuously reach out, much like the needy newborn children on Earth. They yearn for contact any way they can get it."

The Doctor gave Ornias a surprised look. "You're…. You're being rather fond of them for a demon."

Ornias glanced away, surprisingly, acting almost embarrassed. "As I said, it's been a while since I've dealt with New Borns. As an angel, they were… miracles, in a sense. All angels only ever dreamed to see a New-Born and interact with it. Your human myths would dub them guardians. Becoming one was one of the highest honors."

"Were you one?" Rose asked, curious.

Ornias tilted his head. "I… do not remember. Perhaps? I do recall a single soul as bright as a New-Borns's."

"Can adults be New-Borns?"

Ornias scoffed, waving a hand. "Absolutely not. The moment a New-Born is let into the world, they begin to dim. They are easily influenced. All creatures have darkness in their hearts. Whether they allow it to consume them or not, is up to them and the demons who tempt them…" He trailed off slightly though, drawing the Doctor's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ornias brushed off—a lie if the Doctor ever saw one.

And what he didn't know, was the image of a smiling brown-haired woman had slipped into Ornias's mind. Her soul blindingly bright.

* * *

The Doctor had lied about having a plan, though one eventually came to mind when he'd remembered the so-called "cures." Surely with a bit of jiggery-pokery he could work up a solution to cure the sick—or New-Borns, as Ornias called them. He was starting to worry though. Said demon had gone quiet not long after they'd reached Ward 26, and not long after the demon seemed to have some sort of epiphany earlier. While the demon had been rather vocal about his heavy dislike of pure and heavenly things, he sure did know a lot about them.

And sure, he'd mentioned being an angel before, but it made the Doctor wonder if he regretted falling from grace. Retaining information like that seemed like something one would only do if they were questioning what they were missing. And with his worry over the demon came a concern for the woman currently inhabiting his body. While Cassandra wasn't the _kindest_ person, she had technically been trying to help. And he wouldn't wish death on anyone, despite what Ornias might say.

"Doubting your plan?"

_Speak of the devil._ "What makes you think that?" He questioned Ornias as the demon eyed his getup in mild curiosity.

He _was_, after all, decked out in various bags of solution in preparation for trying to help the sick downstairs.

"I can taste your concern, but I am no mind-reader. Well…" Ornias brought a finger to his chin. "Not without hypnotism."

"If you must know, I was worrying about you."

"Me?" Ornias raised a brow. "The safest person here?"

He shrugged. "You went quiet for a while. It's odd, considering your usual habit of jumping in with some snarky comment. I was just curious what caused it." The Doctor waved at him. "And a little worried about Cassandra."

Said woman flew to the front of Ornias's mind, rolling her eyes. "Oh, joy. _Now_, he cares."

"You were in Rose," Ornias mused. "He's a little territorial."

"A little?"

"Oi," the Doctor grumbled in complaint, but Ornias waved him off.

"She will be fine for the next few hours, as will I. Now, go deal with the New-Borns."

The Doctor raised a brow. "You're not worried about them? You seemed rather attached earlier."

Ornias shrugged. "A passing fancy."

"He's lying," Cassandra chimed in with a smirk before Ornias shoved her back.

"Don't do that."

"What? You can do it to me, but I can't do it back? That's hardly fair."

"I'm a demon. My life goal is to be unfair."

"Weirdest demon I've ever heard of."

The Doctor smiled fondly, almost willing to admit he'd miss Cassandra, if only for how amusing it was to watch Ornias bicker with her—and therefore, himself. He went to walk off and get his plan in motion only for Cassandra to call out to him, making him turn.

"He's not worried about them, because he knows you would never hurt them."

Ornias returned with a huff, turning away from the Doctor and heading to the Face of Boe. "I neither said nor thought any such thing."

The Doctor chuckled though, knowing himself that the demon was lying judging by the pink that had tinted his ears. And he began to wonder if Ornias had been capable of that before, or if the demon was beginning to change, perhaps into something more human. _No… That'd be impossible… Wouldn't it? _Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is way late, but my sister discovered Lucifer on Netflix and I couldn't help joining in and it brought me back to this fanfic. This chapter and the next one were already typed up (don't know why i hadn't published them here) so ta-da! hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Getting rid of that Cassandra woman had been easy enough, and I had been quick to return to the Tardis while the Doctor and Rose dealt with the dying woman. I'd needed to rest. For the first time in a long time, I relaxed completely and sank into a bed in the pitch black bedroom the Tardis had led me to. It had felt odd to be back in my true form; my large feathered wings blanketing my body as my long talons somehow managed not to tear into the fabric of my mattress and sheets. Heated breath threatened to enflame my pillows as I'd sighed and rested my beaked, serpentine head.

I had slept deeply for a while, until the Tardis had given me a mental prod that the others wanted me up. I groaned and stretched, arching my back upward to easily touch the ceiling before shifting my tired red eyes towards the door that was being knocked on.

"Ornias, we're heading out! The Doctor says dress for the late 1970s!" Rose chimed. "Are you coming?"

I clambered off the bed, shifting back to my winged human form with a wisp of feathers and shadows before pulling the door open.

"I was sleeping."

"Well, yeah, but it's been almost twelve hours, you know. And the Doctor—"

I raised a brow when she'd stopped, only to follow her gaze downward. I'd forgotten clothes.

"Oh, dear. How indecent," I hummed, reaching behind me and sliding on a robe—tying it shut as I smirked at her reddened face. "The Doctor would disapprove."

"Y-Yeah. Well, um…" Rose cleared her throat. "I-I won't tell if you don't?"

_How dull, though I'd rather not face the Doctor's wrath for this. Not now that we are in good terms. _"Very well, if we must."

"Right. So, um… seventies?"

I nodded, waving her off to the wardrobe as I stepped back into my room to access my own clothing choice from my pocket dimension. I slipped on some dark pants and a button-up shirt that I left half undone to show off my chest and the upside-down cross necklace. Then, added a leather jacket, military boots and with a wave of my hand, multiple ear piercings and chains dangling off my jeans. Mildly satisfied, I strolled out into the console room and earned a small smile from the Doctor as I brushed my slicked hair back.

"Should've known you'd go for tall, dark and broody. How was your nap?"

I shrugged, leaning back against the console with my hands in my pockets. "All right. Mildly helpful. That Cassandra woman gave me quite the headache on top of dealing with the tainted hospital building."

"Tainted?"

I nodded. "I thought it was odd for it to have not affected me further, but the New-Borns had tainted the… holiness of the building. Do enough foul things in a blessed sanctuary and the blessing wears off unless it's restored. It's how demons get in to affect church-goers and priests. One sin can be enough to let a powerful demon slip through. More than that, and even the lower-level demons get in."

"There're demon ranks?"

"Yes. I am among the highest tier, serving directly under the man himself or the occasional archdemon. Then, there are blight demons—your pestilence, sloth, pollution and seven-deadly-sin types. And there are generals, like the military who take charge over groups of lesser demons. Those are typically in charge of minor sins. Pranking, vandalism, stealing and such. The higher up you are, the more power and more you can do to cause chaos. War, corruption, murder, terrorism, etcetera. Understand?"

He nodded, curiosity satisfied it seemed.

"And you?" I asked, curious myself. "What sort of rank do you have?"

There was a tell-tale stiffening of his shoulders as he turned to fiddle with the console. "What makes you think I have one?"

"Other than you pointedly avoiding my gaze and attempting to hide your uneasiness—very poorly, I might add. Mental blockades are ineffective against a demon's sense of taste." I earned an eyeroll for that. "Your previous self mentioned a war. One against those Dalek creatures."

The Doctor sighed heavily. "I don't like talking about it."

"Yet, Rose knows more about it than I," I challenged, before sighing. "Very well. A compromise then. Give me the general tale of your war, and in return I will tell you a tale of my own. Whichever you wish to know."

The Doctor paused and finally turned back to face me, expression as blank as he could muster but the emotions flickering over my lips easily. "There was a war. A universal war with my people—the Time Lords—and the Daleks at the center of it. I was a traveler first. Wanted no part in it, but everyone has to fight eventually. The leaders of my people had begun to make a choice. The choice to wipe out everyone and everything in the universe, and… I said no more. I used a weapon to destroy my people and the Daleks as the last resort."

I absorbed his story with mild interest. "A very… human approach. Save many at the price of a few."

He shrugged, relaxing now that he'd told his tale. "Not that it apparently mattered. If there're still Daleks, then there wasn't a point."

"So you say, yet the universe still exists," I countered. "Dealing with a few Daleks is far easier than two warring planets."

"I'd almost say you're trying to make me feel better, Ornias," he teased with a smile.

"Don't insult me."

"So, your turn. How did you fall from grace and how did you get sent here?"

"Two questions, but very well," I hummed, thinking back. "The first is hard to remember, though I do believe I quite possibly got carried away with a… human male."

"Really?" The Doctor said, giving me a look. "You know what? I really should have guessed."

I shrugged. "Heaven was always rather restrictive, and he came onto me first. Who was I to refuse?"

"Yeah, okay. And why did you get sent here?"

"Honestly? Probably due to my laziness. I'd been on Earth ever since the whole tempting Adam and Eve thing. A little chaos here, enjoying a margarita there. There weren't really any big jobs to do after the second millennia, so I had time to relax. But, well…. There was this angel."

"Angel?"

I nodded. "Bit eccentric, really. A book collector, of all things. He was stuck with me on Earth and we both grew rather fond. I'd do something for him, he'd do something for me. We had a deal to keep our higher-ups from dragging us back up, or down stairs, respectively. Things like entertainment were hard to come by in either place, whereas Earth had plenty."

"So, what happened?"

I sighed heavily, tipping my head back with closed eyes. "Armageddon."

"Armageddon?"

"You know, the end of the world. Never did find out what He was thinking. What good would the end of humanity bring? But, yes, Armageddon. The angel and I, comfortable as we were, teamed up to try and stop it. Got too fond of Earth, I suppose. Higher-ups found out, we got caught and rightly punished. The angel's probably in another universe himself. He couldn't handle being a demon. Weak stomach."

"And the Earth?"

"Probably gone. I was sent off before seeing the result, so no clue."

"Huh. I thought it'd be something a little more… bad."

I snorted. "Trust me. I've done things you wouldn't approve of. Helping an angel just happens to be a worse offense in the case of being a demon. Good is bad, remember?"

"What about _this_ Earth? Are you fond of it?"

"I've gone through Earth's history once already. Doing so a second time _without_ that angel to annoy is dull. Now, I'm just…"

"Tired?" He finished for me with a soft, empathetic smile that I tried to pointedly ignore.

Thankfully, Rose had finally finished changing and bounded into the console room, ending our conversation.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" She asked us, gesturing to her blue overalls.

"In the late 1970s?" The Doctor smiled, thankfully turning away from our previous discussion. "You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." He slipped a CD into the console and began to bounce to the music. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"You're a punk," Rose chuckled as he sang along.

"It's good to be a lunatic~"

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in. I expected that from Ornias!"

I grinned. "Oh, most definitely. You'd be surprised how many demons made an outing of rock concerts. Woodstock was always a favorite."

"I wonder why?" The Doctor mused sarcastically. "How would you like to see him?"

"How'd you mean? In concert?" Rose gaped.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

"A battle sounds fun," I hummed, only to roll my eyes at their expression. "Yes, fine. 1979 it is."

The Doctor beamed. "Hold on tight."

The ride was bumpier than usual, though I attributed that to the Doctor smacking the console repeatedly with a hammer. As such, it was no surprise when he and Rose were thrown to the floor upon landing. Rolling my eyes as I hovered off the ground, I begrudgingly offered Rose a hand up.

"What?" I questioned at her stunned look before she took my hand. "I am perfectly capable of being chivalrous."

"Never said you weren't." She smiled as the Doctor made for the doors with us trailing behind him as he rambled.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb. And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to—" he was cut off upon stepping out to a number of rifles aimed at his chest. "—my thumb."

My eyes flared gold and I tucked my wings away as well as doing a quick wardrobe change to remove my potentially unsightly dress to suit the time and place. I then quite easily placed myself between the Doctor and the rifles, lightly pushing the barrel of one out of my face.

"The rifles are unnecessary, sir," I hummed, stretching my ability to hypnotize him enough to turn the weapon away. _I'll not have the Doctor in danger now._ "We are unarmed."

The man hesitated but soon nodded, making the other soldiers put their rifles away as well. "You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl."

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor perked up, leaning around my shoulder as though his life hadn't been threatened only a moment ago.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The soldier grumbled, making me shoot a pointed look at him.

"Yes, _Doctor_. How can you be ignorant of that?" I repeated, pointing out the deep red kilt I now wore, though it only seemed to make him happier.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused," he said, adopting a Scottish drawl that I knew would come back to bite us later if we got involved with the men. "I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?"

Rose went to try and speak herself, but I was quick to cover her mouth to prevent a botched Scottish accent that she was sure to try and attempt.

"We apologize for getting in your way."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The soldier demanded and the Doctor beamed.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. And this is—"

"Ian McDougal," I cut in before the Doctor could make up something. "His protector while traveling through the Highlands."

The Doctor gestured to his coat. "I have my credentials, if I may. As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a familiar female voice called from the carriage behind the soldiers and I quickly ran my tongue over my lips.

_Oh, no. Of all the people…_

"You will approach the carriage and show all due deference," the soldier told us, moving his horse aside so we could pass and see who had called for us.

A footman opened the carriage door and the Doctor beamed, whereas I resisted a groan.

"Rose, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." She took the psychic paper, giving it a once over before her gaze shifted to me. "And you look familiar. Have we met before, Mr… McDougal, was it?"

"No, ma'am," I lied through the forced smile on my face. "I do believe I would remember meeting the Queen of England."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but with a hint of my power, she returned her focus to the Doctor. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protectors."

"Does it?" The Doctor questioned, retrieving the paper. "Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask—why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," she replied, making my eye twitch.

_Oh, I thought I sensed a familiar presence. The Doctor won't be pleased._

"An accident?"

_Nope._

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

_Yes. A botched one. I felt my presence already here and left it to my future self to deal with her. Honestly, the problems I give myself._

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," the Queen said proudly. "As are you, I assume, Mr. McDougal."

"More than you know, ma'am," I answered, worrying about my ongoing hypnotism with her.

She was smart and would figure out who I was sooner or later otherwise. And if I wasn't paying attention when she did, I might very well be staring down the barrel of _her_ gun… _again._ She was quick to get the carriage moving again as we followed behind it, giving the Doctor a chance to question me.

"You're a bit tense there, _Ian_. You doing all right?"

My false smile having fallen, I shot him a look. "It was me."

"What was you?"

"The tree," I answered, making sure none of the mounted soldiers nearby were listening in.

"What? But how could you when we just got here?" Rose asked.

"I've been on this Earth for a long while before traveling with you. During this time period, it was apparently to knock down a tree in order to force the Queen to take an alternate route."

"_You're_ trying to assassinate the Queen?" The Doctor hissed in disbelief, grabbing my arm that I was quick to pull away.

"I _was_, though not with the intention of succeeding, obviously, or she'd have been dead ages ago," I huffed with a roll of my eyes. "I got bored and joined a group of vagabonds who had a severe dislike for the crown. It was correct of her to assume she knew me, because she shot me once and missed a few times before that. Even captured me for interrogation, which wasn't fun., mind you. I'm sure they were upset to find I'd broken out the following morning."

"We _can't_ run into your past self, Ornias."

I waved off the Doctor's concern. "Don't worry. I'm very aware of time and its paradoxes. I sensed my future self back then and abandoned my quest assuming I was dealing with it in the future. The me here now is who I sensed, and obviously, I'm not going to kill her. It's not her time yet anyway."

"You're such a troublemaker," Rose teased, nudging me playfully. "What are you going to do if she figures out it's you?"

"She shouldn't. The person she interrogated was a rather dashing Indian man, but my face is similar enough to that one that she'll notice. I'll hypnotize her should she be figuring it out, and if she shoots me again, well I'll just come back to life." I shrugged, not really bothered. "A single shot from the pistol she carries is rather easy to deal with in comparison to, say, buckshot. I'll be alive again within a few minutes."

Rose and the Doctor grimaced.

"Yeah, let's avoid that if we can, all right?" The Doctor suggested, and he began to share tidbits with Rose about the Queen as we walked along.

When we reached the manor where the Queen planned on spending the evening, however, I perked. _Ooh, there's something interesting here. Religion, but __**my**__ kind of religion. Tainted, dripping with anger, revenge, darkness. _If the Doctor noticed my change in demeanor, he said nothing as the Queen stepped out to greet the man of the house—Sir Robert. _He's nervous, anxious. It's his servants. It's them. Ooh, I want a taste._ I nearly groaned when the Doctor grabbed my wrist to stop me walking forward.

"Ornias, your eyes," he hissed, making me begrudgingly calm down to hide my golden eyes—returning them to brown. "What's gotten into you?"

"Later," I murmured, knowing there were too many watchful eyes around to talk and he begrudgingly stepped down as the Queen waved her hand vaguely at Rose.

"And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry," Rose said sheepishly as the Doctor made up some story about buying her before we headed in.

The Queen obviously had a destination in mind and had us all led up to an observatory where a large telescope was aimed at the darkening sky.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen mused, making Sir Robert nod.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

_And it shows,_ I thought, brushing a hand over it with a small lick of my lips. _It has a significant role. His soul has left its mark._

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor complained, making me roll my eye. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of…" The Doctor paused, looking to Rose and I. "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep," Rose hummed as I smiled.

"Brutally honest, really."

He quickly backtracked. "But it's pretty. It's very pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen remarked, earning a surprised look from Rose.

"Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?"

It was hard to resist a groan. The Doctor had made a bet with her about getting the Queen to say she wasn't amused. It was moments like this that made me question what went on in God's mind when He chose to create the bumbling monkeys known as humans. I perked up then, catching the taste of growing unease from Sir Robert as the Queen mentioned some story about a wolf. And judging by the small nervous glances at the bald servant behind him, it had something to do with the cultists roaming the manor.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked, oblivious to Sir Robert's despair.

"It's just a story."

"Then tell it."

Sir Robert hesitated. "It's said that—"

"Excuse me, sir," the cultist interrupted him. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper," the Queen declared. "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose tried, earning a look that told me the Queen knew what she was trying to do now.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So, there is, ma'am," he muttered solemnly as the man led us to our rooms.

* * *

The Doctor looked over the room he was sent to curiously, only to jump and drop the nightgown he'd found in the closet by Ornias.

"Your fascination with something as simple as a nightgown amuses me," Ornias smirked from his spot on the bed—wings out, eyes golden and looking far too pleased about something for the Doctor to be comfortable.

"You _know _I hate it when you just pop up like that."

"Jack always found it amusing," Ornias hummed, getting up and looking over his outfit in the mirror. "Not bad for an impromptu change. What do you think? Too Scottish?"

"Only you would worry about your appearance in a situation like this. And I think the kilt's a rather nice touch."

Ornias hummed, twisting and turning to continue looking over himself. "And what sort of situation _is_ this, exactly?"

"Don't know. You tell me. You're the one who looked about ready to reveal what you are in front of the Queen."

Ornias finally turned, a wicked smirk playing on his lips, revealing sharp canines. "I only wanted a taste."

"Of what?" The Doctor asked, suspicion growing. "Or, should I say, of _who_?"

"Sir Robert is anxious of his servants, and for good reason," Ornias explained, disappearing and popping up behind the Doctor, running a hand over his shoulder. "They're religious, and not the good kind. Or, well, not anymore. And I have a rather fond taste for cultists. The trouble they get into, the lies they'll believe," Ornias purred, stepping away. "I couldn't help myself."

"The servants are up to something?" The Doctor questioned, trying to ignore the way his shoulder tingled from Ornias's touch. Even to him, the demon was tantalizingly handsome.

"And are doing a good job of hiding it too, if they were able to fool you and the Queen so well, even with Sir Robert being such a terrible liar."

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"I could give you information, but what do I get out of spoiling the fun? And no amount of tempting with baked goods will get me to tell."

The Doctor thought of what he could offer, before coming up with something that might work. "I'll let you pick where we go next. Past or future."

Ornias was quiet for a moment and he began to worry that wasn't enough until the demon spoke.

"There are more souls here than those we've seen."

The Doctor blinked. "More people?"

Ornias nodded, turning towards the window. "Somewhere nearby, but not inside the manor. All huddled together in fear."

"Hostages," the Doctor grumbled, connecting the dots.

"And something else." Ornias's gaze shifted to him. "Something decidedly _not_ human. Not entirely."

"An alien? The cultist have an alien?"

Ornias shrugged. "An alien settled in the soul of a human, is what I sense, but no alien I've met with you thus far. The humans fear it, whatever it is. And one of the humans trapped with it is bonded to Sir Robert. His wife, is my assumption."

A knock sounded on the door and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock as a servant opened it, only for Ornias to have returned to his human self—eyes normal and wings gone.

"I've come to show you to the dining hall, sirs."

"Best not keep them waiting," Ornias hummed, and they trailed after the servant as the Doctor's mind ran rampant, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

He was buried inside his head so much, he hardly noticed who was missing from the dining table until the head servant appeared at his elbow.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

Normally, he would have brushed the excuse off, knowing how complicated women's clothing could be in this time period, but Ornias had drawn his suspicions.

"Oh, that's all right. Ian? Would you mind going to check on her?"

Ornias caught the hint and nodded, beginning to rise as the head servant frowned.

"There's no need. I left a servant in her care."

_Rather adamant, isn't he?_ The Doctor mused, his concern for Rose growing, but Ornias had it covered.

"As the Doctor's protector on his travels, it's my duty to have an eye on him and Rose at all times. Servant present or not," Ornias smirked, eyes flashing briefly enough that it almost looked like a trick of the light. "Or will you continue to try and stop me, _sir?_"

The head servant backed down, no doubt some human instinct warning him about who—or what—he'd been about to pick a fight with. So, Ornias stepped out, giving the Doctor's shoulder a brief tap and surprising him without yet another show of his abilities.

"_I'll keep in touch, though do try not to get caught up in your own trouble. I will gladly abandon Rose to keep you alive."_

_I'll keep that in mind, _the Doctor mentally replied, returning to the conversation going on at the dining table before him.

"So, Sir Robert, you promised us a table of the nightmares, did you not?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Rose didn't appreciate being locked down in a cellar, much less chained up and within distance of a man in a cage, who's soulless black eyes sent a chill down her spine. Yet, a part of her churned uneasily. This man's stare had nothing on Ornias's. So, what did it mean when a man this dangerous—who could silence a room of men and women with a glance—paled in comparison to the demon her and the Doctor had in their company? She suddenly felt glad Ornias was on their side and didn't mind her little jabs of teasing. She'd hate to be on the other end of that cold, golden-eyed gaze. As such, he gave her the courage to face this man and question him.

"Who are you? Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Oh, intelligence," the man purred curiously, and Rose resisted the urge to grimace at the sound.

"Where were you born?"

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

Rose fidgeted, repeating in her head how unfrightening the man was compared to Ornias. "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home."

"If you want to get back home, we can help."

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

Rose swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but there was nothing in the shadows, so she continued to press the creature for answers. "How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" _Not good._

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." The man lunged, making her and the people behind her flinched. "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too."

"Seen what?"

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

"How interesting," a voice purred, Ornias stepping out of the shadows with a cunning smirk. "Quite a talkative one, aren't you?"

"Ornias!" Rose smiled, relaxing at the sight of the demon. "Thank God, you're here."

"Don't thank _Him_. And… well, you hardly expect the Doctor to just up and forget you. I dropped a hint of suspicion about the cultists, and all he worried about was you." Ornias rolled his eyes, sauntering over. "I don't know why I expected anything different."

"Can you get us out?"

Ornias snapped his fingers and the chains fell from everyone's wrists. "Consider it done."

"W-Witchcraft," someone breathed in the back and Ornias's gaze snapped to them.

"I could very well chain you up again and leave you here with your little friend, sir. So, do me a favor, all of you, and don't mention anything about what you see me do."

A chill went through the air, even causing the creature's body to shiver, before Rose lightly grabbed Ornias's shirt, calming the demon.

"Let's just go. We need to tell the Doctor."

"He knows," Ornias mused, eyes flickering to the door. "I've been relaying it to him telepathically. Don't ask questions," he stopped her when she opened her mouth to do so. "We have company."

The cellar doors opened, allowing moonlight to fall onto the caged man.

"Moonlight…"

Ornias tipped his head, eyes turning gold as the man in the cage began to twist and crack unnaturally. "How curious. His soul is absorbing energy from the moon. What is he? Did he say?"

Rose shook her head as the servants ran out of the cellar in fear. "Let's go, Ornias! H-He's like a-an alien or something! We need to get out of here!"

Ornias sighed, begrudgingly allowing her to pull him along as the man became a wolf and broke free of its cage. "You are no fun."

"Honestly, I don't know who's worse, you or the Doctor."

"Hm, definitely," Ornias joked, just as they ran into said man.

"Rose!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose huffed.

"Ornias had it covered," he replied, taking a peek into the cellar at the transformed werewolf. "Oh, that's beautiful."

"See?" Ornias smirked at Rose. "Definitely worse."

"Oh, come _on_," Rose groaned, pulling the Doctor away once he'd sonicked the door.

Everyone made for the gunroom, passing around weapons to all the male servants as the Doctor watched uneasily and the maids rushed out to the kitchen.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne—you name it," Rose replied, just as the door to the manor crashed open.

The werewolf didn't get far before the armed men fired upon it, earning a small wince from Ornias.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked, having spotted the demon's slight discomfort.

"I've merely been in its position before, is all."

_Empathy? From a demon?_ The Doctor mentally questioned, cracking the slightest of smiles. _We're influencing him after all._ The men stopped firing then, and the Doctor attempted to take charge.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me."

"I'll not retreat," the head steward declared, pointing his weapon at Ornias, who raised a brow. "Especially not with that witch. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault. Not even him."

"Honestly," Ornias drawled. "I should have left you lot down there. See what happens when I try to be nice?"

"Leave him alone," the Doctor challenged, taking a step forward to put himself ahead of the confused demon. "He helped you and he didn't have to. Just come upstairs before the wolf comes back."

The steward huffed, not lowering his gun. "And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall and the witch dead by my gun."

"But," Ornias started, slipping out from behind the Doctor and moving towards the hall as the steward's weapon followed him. "Wouldn't it be more interesting if the witch were to face your wolf? I could die. It could die, or we both might even die."

"Ornias, what are you—"

"_Sh,"_ Ornias shushed him mentally. _"I have more control over this situation than you think. Just keep yourself and Rose safe or it may go wrong."_

The Doctor hesitated but gave a subtle nod, taking Rose's hand and tugging her towards the stairs.

"But Ornias—"

"Has it handled. Trust him."

She relented, following him up with Sir Robert as the steward prodded Ornias in the chest with his weapon.

"Walk," he commanded and Ornias turned to do so, a lick of his lips drawing his gaze upward towards the rafters where a set of cold eyes watched.

"You male humans always think you're so powerful with your weapons," Ornias sighed, making the steward grit his teeth. "Thousands of years and that has never changed. And I doubt it ever will, even when you're constantly proved wrong. Humans are so fragile. Tell me, steward. Do you really believe your shots to have sent the wolf away?"

"Of course. My shots were true. It probably crawled away to die."

Ornias stopped walking, lifting a hand to point up. "You mean _that_ wolf?"

He looked up just as claws reached down and hauled him up towards the wolf's jaws. The other men cried out, firing shots haphazardly as the wolf jumped down and rushed at them, leaving Ornias to watch the carnage in slight disgust.

"So messy," he sighed, rolling his neck until the noise stopped and the wolf turned towards him with a snarl. "Really? Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against me?"

The wolf ran forward, reaching for him only for Ornias to roll his eyes. The demon's eyes flared gold and in an instant, his hand had slammed the wolf's head to the ground. The wolf struggled to try and push itself up, but Ornias didn't even feel the pitiful attempt with only a single hand pressed to the top of its head.

"Now, that wasn't very smart, you see? You should have listened to your instincts. Those telling you to retreat, to run away because you're facing someone _way_ out of your league." Ornias knelt down, drawing it's now fearful gaze towards the demon's smirking face. "But you're the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while, so I'm going to let you go instead of just killing you here. There's just one condition." Ornias's smirk fell, eyes going cold and a murderous intent filling the air—making the wolf tremble. "If you so much as _try_ to go after my two people, you won't even have a second to try and backtrack before you'll be a shredded mess of fur and flesh laid out on the floor. Understand? You go against me, and there's _hell_ to pay."

Unable to speak, the wolf simply cowered under Ornias's gaze as the demon stood and let it go. If the wolf was smart, it would think twice about going after Rose or the Doctor.

* * *

"What do we do?" Rose questioned in worry, seeing no easy way out of this situation without help from Ornias.

"We run," the Doctor offered, feeling much the same.

"Is that it?"

"You got any silver bullets?"

"Not on me, no."

"There we are then, we run." He turned to the Queen, forgetting his fake accent in the situation as he jogged in place. "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!"

He turned to run up the staircase only to jump, bringing a hand to his chest at the sight of a smirking Ornias, who hadn't been there a second ago.

"Stop that!"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm beginning to think I might do it more often if it means catching you like this," Ornias chuckled, earning a groan from the Doctor as he pushed the demon towards the stairs.

"Oh, just shift!"

They ran up and down the corridors, hearing the wolf coming up behind them only to turn the corner where Reynolds—the Queen's head guard—waited and fired at the wolf, making it back down for now.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake!" Reynolds commanded, looking to the Queen. "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe," she answered, ignoring the Doctor's curious glance.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

Robert shrunk at that, but the Doctor was worried.

"Bullets can't stop it!"

"They'll buy you time. Now run!"

They did, barricading themselves in the library as the wolf tore into Reynolds, making Rose turn and glare at Ornias.

"Why didn't you do anything! Why aren't you helping!"

"And reveal what I am?" Ornias questioned calmly, ensuring that they weren't being overheard by the Queen. "I have no obligation to save any human we may come across and exposing what I am has brought me my fair share of trouble before, if that wasn't already apparent with what just happened. While I cannot die, I still feel the pain of dying and don't care to experience it for anything less than necessary."

Rose looked absolutely furious but turned away as the Doctor shushed everyone. The wolf was pacing outside, not even attempting to enter the room. It didn't try for the other door either, just howled and left.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked, glancing briefly at Ornias who shrugged.

"Nothing of my doing."

"Something inside this room," the Doctor muttered. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though."

"What?"

Rose grinned. "Werewolf."

"I know!" The Doctor smiled back, hugging her as Ornias rolled his eyes. "You all right?"

"Being chased by a beast and they're hugging and laughing like morons."

"Hey. You get excited about cinnamon rolls, so I don't want to hear it," the Doctor scolded, before his eyes widened. "Ornias, you're bleeding."

"Hm?" Ornias looked at the sleeve of his upper right arm where a bullet had hit him. "Oh, I was shot. Didn't even notice."

"Honestly," the Doctor huffed, heading over and removing his tie to wrap around the demon's wound.

"What… What are you doing? It will heal."

"And until then, this will help keep you from bleeding all over the floor," the Doctor replied, giving Ornias a serious look. "Even you can be helped, you know."

The demon didn't understand, but they were soon distracted as Sir Robert questioned the Queen.

"Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

And Rose chose that opportunity to joke. "I'll tell you what though, ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry," Rose murmured sheepishly.

"What, exactly—I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor replied, earning a look from Ornias.

"Oh, yes. Let's get all technical with someone from the late 1870s. Do you listen to yourself?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as the Queen aimed a frown his way.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

"Oh right, sorry, that's—"

"_Can I just knock her out? Change her memories, shut her up?"_ Ornias mentally questioned.

_No._

He huffed as the Queen turned to him.

"And you, who has a face just like the assassin I had sentenced to death just months ago. Have you something to do with this?"

"_What about now?"_

_No,_ the Doctor emphasized as Ornias sighed.

"I had nothing to do with this, ma'am. And should I happen to bear a resemblance to this assassin, then it's mere coincidence."

The Queen didn't look convinced, shaking her head. "I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is _not_ my world."

Ornias snorted, earning her attention.

"Have you something to say?"

"Actually? Yeah."

"Ornias," the Doctor warned, but the demon ignored him, approaching the Queen with a look of annoyance.

"This is not your world? Really? You've seen a werewolf right before you and your intent is to deny it? Believe it or not, this _is_ your world. It is here, now, trying to find a way in here. And there are _far_ more out there, unbelievable creatures and beasts. And you are the _Queen._ There are people out there looking for your guidance—people in this very room—and yet you plan on ignoring this because of what? Something you don't understand?" Ornias scoffed. "There are people out there whose rituals would blow your mind, and are you to ignore them too? Some Queen you are. You're no more my Queen than she is," he huffed, gesturing to Rose.

"H-How dare you—"

Ornias rolled his eyes. "I follow no one unless they are of interest to me, and I obey only those worth listening to. And you? The child sitting atop a throne afraid of the wolf in the dark and the monsters under her bed? Please. The Doctor may act ridiculous at times, but at least he faces these creatures as a proper leader should. You have no right to criticize anyone, much less him."

The library was silent after his tirade, leaving the Queen to take a seat at the far corner of the room. While he'd assumed Ornias was just annoyed by the Queen, by the end of the demon's speech, it became apparent that there was something off.

The demon lectured the Queen, sure, but was giving her advice to _better_ herself. And then, at the end, he turned to defend the Doctor. It didn't make sense for Ornias to do that. He was a demon who sowed contention, who smiled at the sight of chaos, not the complete opposite of that. Standing up for someone? Forcing the Queen of England to second guess her morals? That wasn't right at all, and if it weren't for the fact that Ornias _was_ a demon, the Doctor might have assumed he was ill. Instead, it just made him even more certain that something was happening to change the demon.

"It smells," Ornias said then with a wrinkle of his nose, drawing the Doctor's attention away from his thoughts and the carving of mistletoe on the door.

"What?"

"The doors," Ornias clarified, giving him a look. "A carving would not stop a wolf, however…"

The Doctor connected the dots. "A varnish might!" He licked the door, much to Ornias's shock. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe."

"I take back everything I said in your defense," Ornias muttered. "Was licking the door necessary?"

The Doctor winked as he spoke louder so the others could hear. "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless," Sir Robert spoke up. "That creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Being rude again," Rose lightly chided him.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He tossed a couple of books around. "Arm yourself."

* * *

_Why did I do that? _I wondered as the Doctor rattled on about the wolf that had apparently come from space. _Why defend the Doctor from words? If anything, I should have __**enjoyed**__ how unsettled he was by being scolded by the Queen. And why lecture her? While my patience for her whining was running thin, I tend to just shut them up, not show them how they're wrong. _I ran a hand through my hair in vague frustration and confusion.

_Something must be wrong with me. Perhaps I need a break away from the Doctor for a while. Fully relax and cause some good old-fashioned chaos. _The Queen pulled out a large diamond then and my body stiffened, taking a sharp inhale as the taste of it ran over my lips.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose gaped.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world," the Doctor beamed, eyeing it.

"Given to me as the spoils of war," the Queen explained as I moved closer. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough," the Doctor mused.

"Can I see it?" I asked, earning a cautious look from the Queen before she handed it over. "Hello, old friend," I muttered under my breath.

_Absolutely riddled with death. I wonder if that man in Pakistan regrets executing me now. It's been a while since I've cursed something so effectively, though if I remember right, it only effects the __**men**__ who have it. Falling into the hands of a female monarch is quite happenstance. I best remove the curse before someone like the Doctor messes with it._ I closed my eyes for a moment, running my hand over the diamond and feeling the energy return with the added weight of the deaths it had accumulated. The thrum of power was rather pleasant, though I didn't have long to enjoy it before the Doctor cleared his throat.

I sighed, handing it back to the Queen. "Yes, yes. Here. Take your rock."

"This is a national treasure!" She argued and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a rock that only holds value because man saw it as pretty and uncommon. Human labels have no hold over me, so it is a rock." I waved off, walking away to find a chair to sit on as the Doctor chuckled awkwardly and tried to apologize.

"Sorry about him. Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose murmured.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact," the Doctor hummed. "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished," the Doctor muttered, something about the Queen's words catching his attention. "Oh, yes!"

I jumped at his shout, dropping the book I'd been looking at with a grumble. "Just call the wolf back, why don't you?"

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house," the Doctor continued in fervor. "His father's research, and your husband, ma'am, he came here, and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you, is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously," the Queen huffed.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor."

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

"Yes, as interesting as that may be, I suggest we leave," I cut in, grabbing the Doctor's shoulder and turning his gaze to where I'd been looking.

Dust drifted down from the ceiling as the wolf walked across the skylight above.

"That wolf there."

The glass began to crack, and I pushed him towards the doors that I had easily unblocked.

"When did you—"

"Shut up and shift," I cut off the Queen, nudging her along as well.

Try as I might, I could tell it wasn't the Queen's time to die and doing so now would only cause trouble. So, I had to begrudgingly ensure her safety too. We ran down the hall with the wolf on our tail, only for Rose to scream. She'd fallen behind and the wolf was nearly upon her. My eyes flared gold and in an instant, I was between her and the wolf just as water of some sort was thrown over it. The wolf wailed and retreated as the maids explained the mistletoe-infused water.

"T-Thanks, Ornias," Rose muttered, shaking and scared but relieved.

"Do not thank me," I grumbled, eyes lock on where the wolf had retreated. "I warned him once, so now all bets are off. If he comes again, I will deal with him."

"What about the Doctor's plan?"

"He will die either way, but a punishment is required for thinking light of me."

"Ornias, I don't think—"

"Come on!" The Doctor called out, cutting her off as he and Sir Robert led the way to the observatory.

As if on cue, the wolf could be heard following and the Doctor eyed the observatory doors in concern.

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

"No need," I said, voice low in seriousness. "I'll deal with it."

"Ornias, I can't—"

My eye flared gold as I glared. "You won't stop me. I have unfinished business with it since he chose to go after Rose. I care not if I get exposed here now, but I will not risk it getting carried away again."

He hesitated, eyeing me to determine how serious I was before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just… Just delay it."

"I refuse."

He groaned. "Ornias—"

"Either way, the creature dies. It is ultimately down to who will do it," I stopped him, moving to the doors. "A demon is more suited to killing than a Doctor. Its death will be on _my_ hands."

And with that, I stepped out of the observatory, closing the doors behind me as I heard him trying to come up with an excuse for the others. Taking a deep breath, I took a sword from a display nearby, testing its weight as I heard the wolf approaching.

"You know," I said when it finally appeared and pulled to a halt at the sight of me. "I _did_ warn you. I gave you a chance to enjoy yourself. The hunt, the thrill of the chase. I let you do as you pleased because it was entertaining to watch the humans scramble around like ants. All you had to do was leave _my_ humans alone. So, tell me, wolf, what made you think I'd allow you to just walk away unpunished for going after Rose, hm?"

My golden eyes snapped to it and it shrank under my calm gaze and the killing intent I was undoubtedly giving off.

"Well? You were talking before, so I know you're capable. Did you think I'd let you off?"

The wolf hesitated before speaking, its English slurred from the wolf's jaw being unused to the art of speech.

"I went for the closest."

"Oh, and consequences be damned?" I scoffed, starting to walk forward with the sword tip dragging on the ground. "For a creature able to conjure up a plan like this, you sure are _stupid_ if you think an excuse like that would save you."

The wolf turned to run, but I threw the sword with enough strength to pierce through its left shoulder. It let out a wail, turning with a snarl as its ears flicked back. It had no time to prepare though, before I'd stepped in front of it, jerked the sword out and taking off its right leg just above the knee.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to run?" I questioned as it rolled onto its back and attempted to crawl backwards away from me. "And here I thought of maybe letting my humans deal with you if you were the least bit guilty of your actions. Instead, you made me get messy." I jammed the blade through its side, pinning it to the wood floors as it cried out in pain. "Amazing what a silver sword can do."

"W-What _are_ you!" It demanded, attempting to free itself as I hovered over it menacingly.

"Me? I'm a demon. More a myth of legend than you, in any case."

"Impossible."

"To you, maybe, but I'm sure I can change that."

And I allowed my form to relax, shifting into that large serpentine true form that made the wolf look so small in comparison.

"Tell me," I hummed, voice low and murderous. "Do werewolves believe in hell?"

* * *

The corridor had gone quiet, unnerving those inside the observatory. The Doctor had attempted to explain that Ornias had a plan, but no one had really believed him, least of all Rose—who knew what Ornias was capable of. He was angry that Ornias had blown him off and went to kill the wolf. And yes, while his own plan would have done the same, there was no remorse in Ornias's gaze. The demon would kill the wolf and be glad he had, if not enjoy doing it. That's what made him angry.

And yet, Ornias's final words rattled through his mind. Perhaps, the demon was doing this for him? It didn't make him feel much better—having someone kill for him—but the sentiment was there. Not only that, but this was Ornias being protective over Rose. He had no obligation to and had made that clear before. With no contract to bind him, Ornias was free to make his own decisions—as much as some of them were against the Doctor's own morals. And despite him being only concerned with the Doctor's wellbeing—the only one capable of providing the entertainment he wanted—Ornias had gone to help Rose.

Yes, it could have just been because the Doctor would be upset if something happened to her, and therefore stopping Ornias's entertainment, but he felt it was something more. Ornias had already shown signs of positive change and, while this might not exactly be _positive_, it _was_ different and done with seemingly the right intentions. That being said, the Doctor still planned on having a talk with him once they got back to the Tardis. Killing—much less out of revenge—was never the right answer.

The doorknob moved then, the lick of the latch echoing loudly in the silent room. Everyone tensed, concerned about who or what was about to enter the room, until the door opened and Ornias wandered in.

"I've dealt with the wolf. Hiding is no longer necessary."

The Doctor winced at how almost _bored_ the demon sounded, standing there and running a hand through his hair as a bloodied sword dragged along the ground. Blood was smeared across the left side of his face unnoticed by no one except him, and it was Sir Robert who finally cut the tense silence.

"B-But… _how?_"

Ornias tossed the sword to the ground. "Silver, mostly."

The Doctor bit his tongue to keep from mentioning the demon's sharpened canines and the constant pulse of energy that only he could feel. Ornias had done more than kill the wolf. He'd _consumed_ it.

"Then, I fear we owe you a great deal of gratitude," the Queen said, still eyeing him suspiciously. "Let us gather those of the house and meet downstairs. I feel it is necessary to reward the Doctor and his companions who have aided us in this endeavor."

And reward she did. All three travelers were knighted and then banished immediately afterward. It didn't really bother them much, and after hitching a ride back to where the Tardis had been left, Rose had gone to rest, and the Doctor finally turned his attention to the demon. Said demon had long since washed the blood from his face and let out a groan of pleasure as he let out his wings—horns appearing as well, though not as large as when he'd consumed a Dalek.

"Are you going to continue glaring at me for the rest of the foreseeable future, or lecture me like you're so intent on doing?" Ornias questioned, removing the Doctor's tie from where it was wrapped around his—now healed—arm.

"That depends. Are you going to actually listen, or ignore me?" The Doctor challenged with a hint of bite to his tone.

Ornias sighed. "If you're to lecture me about how _wrong_ it is to kill, then I will undoubtedly ignore you."

The Doctor grit his teeth.

"However," Ornias continued, running a hand over the console before moving to the jump-seat. "I fear that something is wrong."

The Doctor's anger faded into confusion. "Wrong?"

"Mm." Ornias nodded. "Never before has a killing like that felt so… tedious."

Not _quite_ the words the Doctor was hoping to hear, but odd enough to draw the Doctor's full attention.

"You… didn't enjoy it?"

Ornias shook his head, lying down on the seat. "Not in the slightest. I even got a meal out of it, but…" His expression scrunched into a frown. "What demon doesn't enjoy delivering punishment?"

The Doctor hesitated before heading over, sitting on the edge of the jump-seat, allowing Ornias to take advantage of his lap and drop his head onto his thigh.

"Perhaps," the Doctor started, eyeing the demon as he watched him in return. "Perhaps, you're not really a demon anymore."

Ornias frowned. "Not a demon?"

"What I mean is, while you might _physically_ be a demon, maybe you don't have to _be_ a demon."

"You talk in more riddles than I do."

The Doctor sighed. "Let's say Satan gave you the job of being a demon after you were… _fired_ from being an angel. Then, you got sent here, where there are no demons. No need _for_ demons. So, naturally, without a boss or a job, you're sort of… branching out. Testing your boundaries. No need to, to harvest souls or whatever you did while working under the devil, so you're just… figuring yourself out. Changing."

Ornias was quiet for a moment as the Doctor idly ran his fingers through the demon's hair.

"Changing… into what?" He finally questioned.

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno. Bad Wolf said it too, didn't she? You're changing into something new."

"I'm… not sure I wish to."

"I think you've already started. You didn't have to save Rose or kill the wolf to prevent me from having its death on my hands."

"You would be upset otherwise," Ornias argued, eyes slipping shut.

"So? You obviously don't seem bothered by that at all, you cheeky thing."

Ornias cracked a small smile, rolling onto his side and pressing his nose into the Doctor's stomach. "Then, perhaps you are right."

The Doctor smiled in return. "Oh, I'll never hear that again."

But Ornias was silent, drawing his gaze downward to see the demon peacefully sleeping. _Huh. Who knew how innocent a demon could be while asleep?_ And soon, the Doctor too closed his eyes and allowed himself a little reprieve from their everyday lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one. It was only 1/2 way typed up, so i finished it. might type up the next one too. but uh... so i might have a little fun with Ornias and the Doctor, which i hope is fine with you all. I don't plan on hooking them up like an actual couple (ornias is a demon, after all, so flings like he had with jack are his specialty) but they might become a bit more than friends in a way? in a two old lonely souls who need support sort of way... hope that's fine. nothing crazy will happen until way later (as in chapters i haven't even written yet) but if that puts you off, oh well *shrugs***

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think about their relationship and whatever else you feel like saying :) love hearing from all of you!**

* * *

"So?" The Doctor questioned as we neared the front of the lunch queue. "See anything suspicious on your rounds?"

I raised a brow at him, rather peeved at the job I'd been given in this mission of his. Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, had called to drag us down to a school of suspicious circumstances. To infiltrate it, the Doctor and I had managed to… _deal_ with a professor, lunch lady and a janitor. Guess which one I ended up as…

"Other than how disgusting human spawn are—namely in the restrooms I am constantly summoned to—what do you suppose my answer is?"

He chuckled awkwardly as we were served our lunches by an equally unimpressed Rose.

"I really am sorry, you know," he apologized to me. "But having two teachers suddenly quit would be suspicious."

"Then, _you_ be the caretaker next time," I grumbled, stabbing at the chips on my plate as Rose approached to pretend to wipe our table. "And I have been given orders not to clean the headmaster's office, if that helps."

"Hm, it's definitely odd."

"Two days," Rose grumbled then, glaring at him.

"Sorry, could you just?" The Doctor gestured to a spot on the table. "There's a bit of gravy. No, no. Just, just there."

I snickered a bit a Rose's stubborn determination to rid the table of the gravy when it was going to be my job to clean as soon as lunch was over.

"Two days, we've been here," she repeated.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." The Doctor ate a chip, but grimaced, drawing Rose's attention as she slipped onto the bench beside me.

"You eating those chips?"

He pushed the tray over as I went to try a chip myself. "Yeah, they're a bit different."

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this."

The moment the chip hit my tongue, I hastily spat it back out and stole the Doctor's offered bottle of water.

"T-They weren't _that_ bad."

I continued to chug the bottle, emptying it with a groan and pulling out a feather from behind my ear to summon my pocket dimension. "I have never tasted something so foul, and I am from Hell, where meals taste of ash and brimstone!"

"I think he's finally lost it," Rose mumbled, still eating the chips. "Hold on. Where'd you get that?"

I'd pulled a cinnamon bun from the dimension and was currently half-stuffing it in my mouth to combat the lingering flavor of chips. I held up the feather, swallowing a mouthful of pastry to speak.

"Pocket dimension."

"I think the chips have screwed up your eyesight as well. That's a feather."

I rolled my eyes, finishing my food and licking icing off my fingers as I tucked the feather back over my ear where it disappeared once more.

"Think of it as a key to the dimension. I can't just open it all willy-nilly. Requirements are needed. In this case…" I gestured to the discarded chip. "Saliva. To have it open wide requires blood but I just needed a palate cleanser after that, that terrible excuse for _chips_."

"As amusing as this is, what do you think about this place, Ornias? Rather well-behaved, isn't it?" The Doctor mused. "I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

"I honestly have no idea what sort of English was escaping your mouth just now," I muttered, expression deadpan. "Though, if you must know, there is a subdued hint of fear in a few students. The rest appear rather muddled."

"Muddled how?"

"Hm," I tried to think of a way to explain. "Children are typically a mix of emotions constantly flickering and changing on a whim. _These_ children are only feeling the base level of normal. Normal joy, excitement, contentment. No sorrow, no anger, no frustration or even shock or amazement. They're dull."

"What about professors or the headmaster, even?"

I smirked at that. "I can taste the corruption miles away."

The Doctor's eyes widened but before he could question me further, the head lunch lady approached Rose with a scowl.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to this caretaker," Rose said, pointing at me. "He doesn't like the chips."

Her gaze snapped to mine. "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to… t-to improve concentration a-and… p-performance."

I raised a calm brow, knowing I intimidated her and had begun to cause a small amount of nervous fidgeting. "Are you quite finished?"

The woman gave me a hesitant nod, then turned to Rose with an attempt to gather her authority once more. "G-Get back to work."

As the woman started to walk off, I called after her.

"And your chips are shit."

She flinched but didn't turn, continuing to scuttle off as I chuckled.

"Humans are so fun to mess with sometimes."

Rose rolled her eyes, getting up and soon returning to work as I did much the same. Surely, I could discover something more interesting before the staff meeting this afternoon.

* * *

I strolled into the staff room rather proud with what I'd found, even more so when the lunch lady from before flinched away. _Oh, won't the Doctor be pleased._ Said man was conversing with a teacher who was quite flustered about something. _Oh, dear. That might be me. Am I projecting?_ The man scuttled off when I approached, leaning on the table beside the Doctor.

"You look rather pleased about something," he commented. "Care to share with the class?"

"The staff are corrupted," I hummed, shifting my gaze to the group of said staff huddled together. "Headmaster included. I slipped into his office earlier and discovered why he didn't wish for me to clean it." My eyes flared gold as I smirked at the Doctor. "It reeks of blood. _Young_ blood. They're eating children."

A trill of pleasure went down my spine as the Doctor's eyes went cold.

"No children have been reported missing," he stated.

I shrugged, knowing the excuse meant very little in the scheme of things. "Then, they are careful who they devour. It's easy to get away with murder if the victims won't be missed."

"Which staff?" He growled.

I nodded towards the group nearby, grabbing a mug of coffee from off the table. "Those lot. I'm counting about a dozen, give or take one or two. Counting corrupted souls becomes difficult when they're grouped together."

"And they're human?"

"Mm, yes and no. Currently, they appear so, but their souls say otherwise," I mused, giving him a sideways glance as I lifted my drink. "I could find out, if you'd like."

He shook his head, frowning as he eyed the teachers. "No. We'll look into it tonight, together. There's something more going on here and I want to know what."

"Suit yourself," I hummed, sipping the coffee only to spit it back into the mug. "Hell, even the coffee is shit."

The Doctor cracked a small smile at that, and I pointedly ignored the hint of satisfaction that ran through me when he did. Instead, I focused on getting my _own_ coffee from my pocket dimension as the headmaster entered, pulling someone in with him. I would have normally ignored the human woman, but I tasted the Doctor's surprised enthusiasm and had no choice but to be a bit curious as she approached.

"Hello."

"Oh, I should think so," the Doctor beamed, making me raise a brow and run my tongue over my lips once more.

Perhaps I'd missed something. This woman was important to the Doctor somehow, yet she stared at him like a stranger.

"And, you are?"

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith," the Doctor answered her, a bit dazed and the woman cracked a small smile.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man," she mused, eyes shifting to me. "Hello."

"Hi," I replied, accepting her outstretched hand with a polite smile. "Ornias."

She blinked, a little surprised but smiled in return. "Sarah Jane Smith. Nice to meet you."

"Same," I hummed, recognizing something as she looked between us both.

"So, have either of you worked here long?"

"No. Uh, it's only our second day," the Doctor answered for me, intent on being her focus of attention.

Something I didn't mind as I sipped my new cup of coffee and eyed the other staff members as they watched us. There'd be no movement from them with so many people here. Too many to miss and cause trouble before they enacted their plan.

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah Jane asked.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," the Doctor remarked but she didn't back down from the challenge.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you," he smiled as she walked off. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

"She travelled with you then?" I asked, surprising him.

"How did you—"

I sighed. "Honestly. I'm a demon who can taste souls. Did you really think I wouldn't notice the way time touched hers? Rose's soul has much the same mark. Curious how she doesn't recognize you."

"Well, I've changed faces since I last saw her," he said, rubbing his jaw.

"Yet, you don't tell her?"

"Not the right time. And if she's looking into this too, we'll see her again." He smiled warmly and I rolled my eyes as I stood.

"Is there anything else you need from me before you return to your class?"

"Just keep an eye on those teachers and the headmaster. Stop any more children from getting hurt if you can."

I hummed in acknowledgement and stepped out. Nothing more occurred the rest of the day and we returned to the Tardis until nightfall, when we met up with Mickey to explore.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night," Rose mumbled, eyeing the shadows nervously. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Perhaps they do," I hummed, eyes glowing unnaturally in the dark. "The corrupt souls are gathered in the headmaster's office and your human friend is roaming nearby," I informed the Doctor, earning a small frown from Rose.

"Who?"

Before I could respond, the Doctor cut in.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Uh, gang. Uh, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office with Ornias. Be back here in ten minutes," the Doctor rattled out, heading off with me on his tail.

"The creatures are in his office," I reminded him as we walked.

"Yes, well, I want to catch Sarah Jane first, then check it out. You'll be around to keep anything too bad from happening and maybe they'll just tell us what they're up to."

I shot him a look. "No one ever does that."

He shrugged. "You never know."

"I've been around for a _long_ time. I'm fairly certain they won't."

"You say that, but I'm pretty sure the demon addicted to pastries has less of a say than a 900-year-old Time Lord."

I scoffed. "Believe what you will, I'm still right."

"Let's bet on it then. I'll get you a dozen cinnamon buns if you're right."

"And in return?"

"Hm, how about… you tell me more about that woman you liked. Janette."

I stopped walking for a moment, making him pause himself.

"Is… that okay?"

I hesitated, brow furrowing because I was unsure _why_ I stopped, before continuing. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I can pick something else if it bothers you—"

"It doesn't bother me," I argued, trying to ignore the twisting of my gut.

"All right," he muttered, dropping our conversation as we spotted Sarah Jane looking up at the Tardis in awe. "Hello, Sarah Jane."

The woman beamed. "It's you. Oh, Doctor. Oh, my God—"

I winced.

"It's you, isn't it. You've regenerated."

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met," the Doctor admitted solemnly.

"You look incredible."

"So do you."

I rolled my eyes, understanding how that their fondness for each other was a bit more than that. _Rose won't be pleased._

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same." Her smile fell then. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

_Well, isn't she a treasure trove of information. He can be killed even with his ability to cheat death,_ I mused, listening in as they continued to spill the Doctor's secrets.

"I lived. Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah."

_The Time Lords died. He's the last and for some reason, Sarah Jan knew about them. It must have been recent then. How curious. It explains why the Doctor's taste attracted me. Tragedy like that is always best fresh._

"I can't believe it's you," Sarah Jane breathed just as we heard a scream. "Okay. Now I can!"

My gaze immediately went for the door as my tongue ran over my lips.

"None of the creatures have left the office," I informed the Doctor, ignoring how Sarah Jane jumped.

I'd gotten a bit absorbed in my thoughts about the Doctor and incidentally hid my presence rather well.

"Is he safe?" The Doctor asked as we started to run for Mickey.

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't be here." I smirked at the Doctor's surprised look. "He is a treasure trove of entertainment. I'd take any chance to terrify him."

"I should have guessed," he muttered just as Rose joined up with us.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, before spotting Sarah Jane. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," the Doctor introduced. "And you've already met Ornias."

"Pleasure," I hummed, tasting the air to figure out where Mickey was.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane smiled at Rose before nudging the Doctor. "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant," Rose snapped; Sarah Jane not yet noticing her jealousy.

"No? Get you, tiger."

_Oh, what fun this is going to be._

* * *

The group all caught up with Mickey, who was quick to apologize for sounding the alarm over a storage room of vacuum-sealed rats.

"And you decided to scream?" The Doctor questioned him.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose stopped them. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons," Sarah Jane replied snarkily. "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore," Rose bit back. "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"_Anyway_," the Doctor cut in before they could continue. "Moving on. Ornias, did you know about this?"

Ornias grumbled under his breath about the Doctor ruining his fun before replying. "Yes. Though there weren't that many before. I also assumed they were for lessons." He flashed Rose a smirk. "The dark ages were _far_ more fun than this."

Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor let out a small sigh.

"Well, everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

"Just keep quiet," Ornias warned. "The creatures are still in there."

"A-And we're just going to go look?" Mickey squeaked.

"We'll be _fine_, Mickey," the Doctor slung an arm over his shoulders, pointing at Ornias. "We've got Ornias."

"And that's supposed to comfort me?"

Ornias rolled his eyes. "Remind me to let them eat you then."

"Now, Ornias. Behave," the Doctor chided as they walked, though he was smiling slightly.

Rose moved up ahead to join Sarah Jane with a frown. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you."

"So much for not being rude," Ornias hummed under his breath as the Doctor fidgeted.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

"Hold on. Sorry. Never," Rose mused with a smirk.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?"

"Ho, ho, mate," Mickey grinned as he pat the Doctor's back—the two women moving ahead. "The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

Even Ornias chuckled, enjoying the chaos at the Doctor's expense. The issues between the women were mostly forgotten once they reached Finch's office though, and the Doctor went to open the door.

"Maybe those rats were food," he mused.

"Food for what?"

He peeked in first, slowly opening the door further for the others. "Ornias was right. Teachers sleeping in the school."

"No way!" Mickey squeaked, rushing off with the others following behind. "I'm not going back there. No way." He refused as they walked out of the school.

"Those were teachers," Rose breathed, still in disbelief.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey complained as Ornias rolled his eyes.

"You humans are so finicky. We already said you'd be safe with me.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen," the Doctor argued also.

"I might be able to help you there," Sarah Jane offered. "I've got something to show you."

She led them to her parked car, opening the trunk and pulling off a blanket to reveal a metal dog underneath.

"K9!" The Doctor beamed. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Ornias, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

Ornias leaned in and flicked the dog's tail. "You're excited over an overgrown paperweight?"

"Why does he look so disco?"

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge," the Doctor huffed. "And he's just not working, Ornias. What's happened to him?"

Sarah Jane shrugged. "Oh, one day, he just… nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

She scoffed. "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" he cooed at the dog.

"Oh, joy," Ornias drawled. "You've turned him into a child."

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose huffed. "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy."

Ornias's gaze snapped to the side then, eyes glowing gold for a moment. "I fear I must agree. The creatures are stirring and may be aware of us."

"There's a chip shop nearby. Open late," Sarah Jane offered. "We can go there, though it will be a bit cramp in my car."

They didn't mind and a few moments later, the group was getting situated at said shop. Rose and Mickey had ordered chips and the Doctor was working on K9 over by Sarah Jane and Ornias—who was enjoying his own chips.

"Enjoying those, Ornias?" The Doctor remarked, and the demon shrugged.

"they are… adequate. Far better than that school's."

Sarah Jane cracked a small smile at that. "You're not human, right? What species are you then?"

Ornias looked to the Doctor, wondering if this was going to be another Mickey situation.

"Oh, he's not alien either," the Doctor informed, surprising her.

"What else is there? Certainly not an android."

"I'm a demon," Ornias answered simply, eating another chip with a curious expression on his face.

He didn't often eat human food—or food in general—so he enjoyed savoring the flavors.

"You're joking. There's not such thing!"

"Not in this universe, apparently," the Doctor explained. "He was kicked out of his world and into ours, and he's not lying. I've tried running scans and nothing works."

"I'd reveal more of myself, however, civilians tend to panic," Ornias hummed, glancing at the shop owner.

"Can you prove it? Just a bit?"

Ornias glanced t her and his eyes flared gold as he smirked. "I could hypnotize you into various nightmarish situations and then cause you to forget."

"Ornias."

The demon sighed, gold fading from his eyes. "Which the Doctor would greatly disapprove of."

"Fascinating. Well, don't you find all the interesting people." Sarah Jane smiled at the Doctor before it fell. "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it, yeah," the Doctor remembered.

"And Rose? You, Ornias?"

"Unconscious in his ship," Ornias drawled. "Our adventure before had proven rather taxing, even for a demon."

"Rose was there though," the Doctor added.

They continued to talk and bicker, but Ornias's gaze had drifted out the window. They were being watched, he knew, and had to stay alert. They were safe inside for now, but he didn't doubt that a move would be made once they were outside.

There was a hum of machinery before K9 began to work again, pleasing the Doctor and turning Ornias's attention to the metal dog.

"Master," the dog chirped with a wag of his tail.

"He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative."

"I'll never understand human's fascination with technology," Ornias sighed, eyeing the dog. "Or pets, though subjugating another creature to following your will _is_ rather demon-like. But what is its purpose? This… tin dog."

"Oh, he's way more than that," the Doctor said, waving over the others. "Rose, give us the oil."

She gave the Doctor the oil with a warning, but he ignored it and gave K9 a sample.

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analyzing."

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice," Mickey chuckled, only to get scolded by Sarah Jane as K9 finished.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor murmured, voice serious and drawing Ornias's attention away from K9.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad."

"Sounds like a party," Ornias mused as Sarah Jane began to look worried.

If they made the Doctor serious, they _can't_ be good.

"And what are Krillitanes?"

"They're a composite race," the Doctor explained. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children. We need to head back, find out more."

They nodded and Mickey went to help Sarah Jane put K9 back in the car as Rose and the Doctor had a talk. Ornias though, had slipped into the shadows unnoticed. He knew what was coming and the element of surprise always got the best results. Sure enough, just as the Doctor and Rose's discussion came to a head, a Krillitane swooped down towards them with a screech. Needless to say, it didn't have a chance to react before Ornias had grabbed a hold of it by the throat, pulling it from the sky before it could even come close to the Doctor and the others.

"Now, now," Ornias purred, eyes bright gold and his wings out as the Krillitane screeched and flailed in his grip. "I'd be more careful if I were you. If you hurt me, I might get angry."

The Krillitane, too panicked about getting caught to really listen, lashed out in retaliation—claws tearing into Ornias's shirt and chest. Hs grip tightened on the creature, making it choke until the Doctor interfered.

"Ornias, let it go."

"But they're _so_ predictable. I knew they were coming the moment we left the school. They saw I noticed, but still tried to pull something. Why should I let it go? There's still a dozen more. Maybe the others will learn something and think twice before trying to touch what's _mine,_" Ornias growled, eyes cold.

"Let it go," the Doctor repeated, just as seriously. "You want it to learn something? Then, show it mercy."

Ornias hesitated, eyeing the still-struggling creature for a moment before sighing and dropping it to the ground. It was quick to scrambled back to its feet and fly off—Ornias's gaze meeting another's a ways away.

"I may not be so lenient next time."

"You were kind once, you may be kind again," the Doctor argued, rather relieved and not knowing that Ornias's words were a threat meant for someone else.

"Perhaps," Ornias hummed, tucking his wings away for now. "Though the chances of that are low."

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked, though her eyes were glued to Ornias. "And I must say, I certainly believe you're a demon now."

"My pleasure," Ornias smirked, eager for the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, we all split up—the Doctor refusing to let me go with anyone other than himself after what happened the evening before. I didn't mind too much, knowing he wasn't thrilled by my display, but I needed to send a message. If anything, it only further proved the Doctor right. Normally, I would have killed it without remorse. Now, I was giving warnings, offering things a chance. It wasn't like me. What could I possibly be changing into?

"Are you all right?"

I blinked out of my daze as we left the cafeteria where the Doctor had gotten the headmaster's attention. "Hm?"

"You're a little out of it, is all. Is your chest okay?" The Doctor asked, eyeing my new shirt with slight concern.

Sarah Jane had insisted we stop by her home to get the wound caused by the Krillitane dealt with, despite my protests.

"They fully healed a few hours ago," I hummed, tugging my shirt away so he could see. "Not even a scar."

"So, you were…"

"Thinking," I offered. "I don't usually let prey go, especially after it attacks me."

"Well, thank you," he said, tugging on his ear as a warmth swelled in my chest. "I… know it's not easy for you, to go against your nature, but I… really do appreciate it."

"And you constantly surprise me with your sympathy," I replied, eyeing him. "Tell me, Doctor. I'm a demon who can name emotions with east, but I always struggle with understanding the motives of those who feel them. Why sympathize with me? Why spare creatures you are obviously furious with? I understand not how you can so freely give killers a second chance at redemption."

The Doctor paused, eyeing me in apparent curiosity. "Why? Well, I suppose… hope."

"Hope?" I questioned, confused.

"Hope that by sparing them, they'll change. People have done so before and sometimes all it takes is being shown a bit of kindness and sympathy in order to change someone's ways."

Pondered that as he smiled softly, a hint of brightness flaring in his soul. I considered questioning him about the warmth I felt, but we were nearing our destination, and try as I might, I still couldn't fathom these Krillitanes changing their minds anytime soon.

"Let me do the talking, Ornias," the Doctor said as we reached the pool.

"As you wish," I shrugged, not one for talking to creatures that tried to go against me once before. "I _will_ move though, if anything happens."

He cracked a small smile at that, having expected nothing less as we stepped into the pool area and faced the headmaster.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked the man, wanting clarity.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Finch's eyes drifted to me but I stayed silent and picked idly at my cuticles.

"The Doctor and this is Ornias. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

The two went back and forth like that for a while, gathering information on their opponents as Finch came every closer I kept my eye on him and he did much the same, letting me know my message had gotten though yesterday. He was cautious of me and for good reason.

"I always thought of you as such a pompous race," Finch informed the Doctor, drawing me in with more information on the Time Lords. "Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

A thrum of pleasure went through me as the Doctor only seemed to darken.

"This plan of yours. What is it?" He asked, turning the conversation elsewhere.

"You don't know."

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

_How annoying. He's stalling._

"If I don't like it, then it will stop," the Doctor threatened.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy," he said calmly, though I could taste the turmoil underneath that was making me jittery. "You get one warning. That was it."

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Finch's eyes shifted to me. "I'm curious who you are though. Persuading you to join us might be far easier."

I scoffed. "You have nothing to offer me."

"I disagree."

I cracked a smirk, eyes glowing and enjoying the hesitation the action caused in him. "Oh, believe me, you lot are worthless in my eyes. And if you try to harm any of us, you can be sure I won't hold back this time. You got his warning. This is mine."

"Ornias," the Doctor said, only a hint of warning in his tone as he turned to leave.

I followed with an idle wave at Finch as we headed back to the others.

"You dislike your people," I noted, drawing up a conversation I'd been wanting to have with the Doctor for a while.

"No. I dislike authority," he argued, not looking at me though his emotions almost boiled underneath.

"You dislike any talk of them," I countered. "I understand mourning, but you feel anger and guilt. Why?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He said shortly.

"I have withheld my questions thus far. I considered questioning Rose, who apparently knows more, but I felt you'd rather I speak more directly. And with a woman who traveled with you _before_ your people's war, asking her would be ideal. But again, I turn to you."

The Doctor sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "My… people, they… The leaders began this fight with the Daleks and after a while—with no end in sight—they began to lose sight of what was important. They wanted to…" He paused expression shifting into a troubled one. "They made the decision to end the war by ending everything in the universe. I made it my job to end the war another way."

"By killing both sides," I knew. "Destroy the few for the many. A hard decision, but a good one nonetheless."

The look he sent me made me pause with its intensity.

"Good? You think killing two species, billions of men, women and _children_ was a _good_ thing?"

I worded my response carefully. "In my world, people are judged when they die. A… figurehead looks at them and all they have done, and he makes a decision: good or bad. Heaven or Hell. I questioned him once and he had e watch as he made these judgement calls. Never once did he choose to condemn a man who put everyone else above himself. Yet, every so often, he _would_ condemn one who stood by and did nothing."

The Doctor was quiet, looking me over cautiously.

"I am not Him, of course," I added. "But no demon would go after a man who chose the lives of many over the few. Not when the only other option was to let it happen."

"Are you… trying to cheer me up?"

I blinked, rather surprised and I drew a finger to my chin. "Hm, I'm not sure. My goal was to better understand you, but perhaps I was. Seeing someone so miniscule upset you so easily made me… angry." I realized, head tipping curiously. "That's new. Feeling _for_ someone else's suffering."

The Doctor let out a short chuckle. "You never cease to surprise me, Ornias. How do you not know what you're feeling?"

"Demons don't have souls," I answered simply. "I have a basic understanding of what a feeling is and what it tastes like. Experiencing more complex emotions myself is… confusing and technically no possible, or at least highly unlikely. Maybe it's due to this change I'm undergoing. Tell me. Why does my chest feel warm when I act against my nature for you?"

He looked shocked. "What?"

"Before, when I released the Krillitane, you thanked me and my chest felt warm," I explained. "What emotion is that?"

"Um, pride, maybe?"

My brows furrowed. "But too much pride is a sin. Or can easily become one."

"What I mean is, it's just a good feeling. I-I praised you for doing a good thing and you appreciated it. Emotions are hard to explain, and pride _is_ good in moderation," he said with a frantic wave of his hands as we neared the computer lab where Rose and Sarah Jane should be. "Are… Are you really feeling these things? Pride at doing something good?"

"If pride is the warmth swelling in my chest at your praise, then it is quite possible." I wrinkled my nose. "I do not know if I like this change."

He chuckled as we entered to find the once bickering duo bursting into uncontrollable laughter as they pointed at the Doctor.

"How's it going?" He asked but they continued laughing.

"Perhaps leaving them together was a poor decision…"

* * *

It took some time for them to calm down, leaving the Doctor full of questions as he started trying to get into the computers himself.

"I can't shift it," he huffed.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"Ornias, can't you do something?" Rose asked, earning a raised brow from the demon perched on one of the desks—wings out since they were alone.

"Need I remind you what my relationship with technology is?"

"Well, can't you break the deadlock seal"

"Only if you wish the whole computer to fizzle out and die." He paused though, eyeing the screen of the nearest computer and trailing a long nail over the top. "It's curious though. These computers have the essence of children's souls."

The Doctor jolted at that, slamming his head on the underside of the desk before he pipped up. "What?"

"These computers are literally draining their souls," Ornias explained, lifting his finger to show a small white flame on the end of it. "See?"

"Is that…?"

He nodded at Sarah Jane, flicking it away and eyeing the scorch mark on the computer he'd drawn it from. "Leftovers. Not much, but it explains the children's lack of complexity. Souls need time to regain lost energy. Being drained everyday prevents proper growth, especially in young ones." Ornias turned suddenly to frown at the door.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked, seeing the demon's sudden shift in mood.

"They're not heeding our warnings. Shall I deal with them?"

He shook his head. "not now. I need you here. Your job is to protect Rose and Sarah Jane. I want as little death as possible." He gave Ornias a look. "At least _try_ and hold back."

Ornias rolled his eyes. "If I must."

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane called out then, gesturing to the green-glowing computer screens and projector. "You wanted the program? There it is."

He eyed it. "Some sort of code." Then, it was like a switch flipped and his hearts sank. "No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?"

"The God maker," the Doctor explained, earning a curious look from Ornias. "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" The Doctor tested.

"Two thousand and sixty-five," Rose said instantly before gasping. "Oh, my God."

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane questioned. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code; they're using their souls like Ornias said."

"What a ridiculous notion," Ornias scoffed, arms folded as he faced the projection, tucking his wings away for now. "You must be more idiotic than I first expected if you think a simple code like this could make you into a God."

"Simple?"

Everyone's gaze snapped to Finch as he stepped in.

"You act as though you've solved it," he scoffed, getting silence in return and looking to the Doctor. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No, someone like _you_." Finch smirked, not seeing Ornias's gaze narrow at him. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

The Doctor was quiet, actually pondering the idea. He'd said once before how he would do anything to be able to go back and save everyone. Wasn't this his chance?

"Doctor don't listen to him," Sarah Jane argued, seeing his hesitation.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity," Finch purred, not wanting her to stop the Doctor. "Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone," he murmured.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"How tedious," Ornias's words seemed to almost echo around them, making Finch stiffen when he realized the demon was gone. "Is that really all it takes to make you waver, Doctor? The false promise that you could bring back your people? Even _I_ could have offered you that."

"False promise?" Finch questioned, eyes darting around to try and locate him. "The Paradigm is capable of that and more."

"Even if it could, I can taste it. The lies on your lips. You're fan servicing. I would know. It's practically on my resume."

Finch's head snapped to the right where he'd heard the demon, but no one was there. Then, came the light brush of a breath over his left ear.

"Oh, the lies you're spewing to try and trick them. I'll admit, you'd make one _hell_ of a demon."

Finch couldn't move. It was as if every instinct was demanding he freeze because this man was a predator. One wrong move, and he would die. He couldn't remember the last time he'd feared someone so much.

"Tell me, _Brother Lassa_. Say the Doctor accepts your offer. What a mistake that would be. He'd bring back the Time lords and then you'd be in _real_ trouble. One is enough, I'd say, but millions? Billions? No, you're smart. You would never let it come to that. Let me guess. Get him to lower his guard then you lot have a feast? Use him to learn all you can before killing him? Honestly, you lot are _so_ easy to read."

Finch was quivering now, as he felt a breath on the nape of his neck and a sharp nail tracing his jugular.

"I could kill you right where you stand, Brother Lassa, for even _considering_ this plan f action after my earlier warning.

Blood slid down his neck and his knees threatened to buckle under the pressure of Ornias's killing intent.

"I should, really. It'd save me a lot of trouble, but the Doctor would disapprove."

Finch fell to his knees, gasping for air as Ornias strolled towards the Doctor, also rather frozen in uncertainty at the demon's approach.

"And to think, you were willing to consider bringing back the very same people you despite," Ornias scoffed. "As if they would have somehow learned their lesson and chose to _not _destroy this universe. I expected the humans to be coerced by his words—they always fall for the promise of longevity and immortality despite how terrible it is in reality. But you? What does it mean when a _demon_ expects you to know better?"

"D-Demon?"

Ornias's glowing yellow eyes snapped to Finch on the floor. "Are you still here? My tolerance towards your presence will not last much longer, and I'm not in the mood to clean up any mess I make dealing with you."

Finch was quick to scramble away and Ornias rolled his eyes before pointing at the projector. It sparked and the Paradigm was turned off, allowing the overhead lights to turn back on with a flicker of Ornias's power.

"Are we done feeling sorry for ourselves now?" The demon questioned, raising a brow at the group that were now acting rather sheepish at his scolding. "I do believe it is _never_ supposed to be the demon's job to save the day."

"We need to find a way to stop them," the Doctor declared, voice softer than he would have liked as he cleared his throat. "Come on."

The group hurried out and he gave Ornias a small glance.

"Thank you."

Ornias only scoffed. "Thanking a demon, what has the world come to?"

* * *

We'd ended up bumping into Mickey and one of the students on our way out and ducked into the cafeteria in an attempt to buy ourselves some time. The Krillitanes were fast though, blocking off our route out.

"Are they my teachers?" The student questioned, earning a wince from the Doctor.

"Yeah, sorry."

"We need the Doctor alive," Finch told his bat-like comrades. "As for the others, you can feast."

"Is that smart?" I questioned, stepping to the front of the group and causing Finch to hesitate. "I warned you once. Even let you run out a moment ago. Do you _really_ want to test my patience?"

The Krillitanes looked to him for direction—although one was already quivering.

"You're on a leash," he spat.

"One of my own making," I added, eyes glowing gold as I smirked. "Feel free to test my restraint, Brother Lassa."

He bristled, though I could still taste the fear. "Kill him first."

"That's more like it," I purred, wings flaring out wide and horns appearing as I rolled my neck. "I suggest you take the others and go, Doctor. I'm a bit angry now and might make a mess."

"Don't kill them," he demanded, and I glanced at him from over my shoulder, eyes cold.

"I think we're a bit past that now, don't you?"

He winced, knowing I was right. They had killed students, teachers, and despite our multiple warnings, were now trying to kill us. I had tolerated them for the Doctor's sake but now even _his_ mercy had run out. He gave me a small nod and began to herd the others towards the door.

"We won't let you!" Finch growled and a Krillitane flew towards them with a screech.

It had no chance. In a split second, I was between it and the Doctor, a hand wrapped around its throat. The moment the others were out of the room, the struggling creature went slack as a sharp "snap" echoed through the room.

"And here I thought you were intelligent," I sighed, dropping the corpse whose neck was now at an odd angle. "Challenging me was the biggest mistake you could have made."

Finch let out n inhuman screech and the rest of the Krillitanes rushed forward to try and avenge their fallen comrade. I dodged the first few easily, smiling as I untucked my feather and ran it over lips.

"I haven't used this since the Daleks."

Reaching into my pocket dimension, I pulled on a hilt and whipped a sword out just in time to plunge it through an approaching Krillitane. The creature screeched in pain only for a moment before I finished it off.

"Next," I hummed, tongue running along the blade as they swooped in again.

The fight lasted only a moment—if you could even call it a fight. They were far outmatched even without my sword. When I had finished though, a quick head count made me sigh.

"Two left. Finch and his right-hand. How annoying."

I flicked the blood off my sword and began to head to where I could sense the others, allowing the blade tip to drag on the tile. It was always fun to unnerve people when they knew I'd be coming. I could tell that Finch was near them though, and considered stepping in, only for the fire alarm to go off and hasty footsteps to approach. _At least __**someone**__ here is clever,_ I mused as the Doctor and others rushed around the corner with the robot dog, K9.

"Ornias!"

"Apologies. They snuck out while I dealt with the others."

The Doctor blinked though eyeing what was in my hand. "Is that a sword?"

"Hand-to-hand is tedious against that many." I shrugged and he stiffened as the alarm cut off.

"We need to get back to the kitchens."

"While there is a clear route through the cafeteria, I suggest going around," I offered, tucking my sword away. "I didn't bother to clean up."

They grimaced, but heeded my advice, entering the kitchen through a side door.

"They've been deadlock sealed," the Doctor informed us after scanning the barrels of Krillitane oil. "Finch must have done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser," said K9," but my batteries are failing."

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

Rose and Sarah Jane left but I stayed until the Doctor noticed.

"Has Mickey gotten the kids out?"

I nodded. "It's just us and the last two Krillitanes."

"Then, head out with the others. I'll be with you soon."

I bobbed my head, tasting no lie, and stepped out the back door. The Doctor, true to his word, followed soon after and comforted Sarah Jane over the loss of her robot dog as the kitchen exploded. The Krillitanes were gone, but the woman's crying and the Doctor's melancholy attitude bothered me. Neither noticed me slip back into the school as the crowd of students cheered.

I ensured the burning cafeteria held no remainders of my dealing with the Krillitanes before moving into the kitchen. The fire did not bother me much, and it took some doing before I recovered what I could of K9, placing it in my pocket dimension. I sensed the Doctor heading for the Tardis then, and was quick to join them before they noticed I was gone. Sarah Jane and Mickey were nowhere to be found, and Rose had gone to change, leaving the Doctor and I together as he moved the Tardis elsewhere.

"We shouldn't have had to kill them," he muttered, drawing my eyes to his back.

"Are you under the impression that they would have listened to reason? Because I do believe you and I both attempted as much."

"No, it's just…" He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "There should have been another way."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my feather and giving it a twirl as I opened my pocket dimension. "If you stop moping, I will give you what I collected."

"What?"

I reached in and pulled out the parts to K9, stunning him. "They might not all be there, but you and that woman refused to stop fussing."

"You… You went back and got him?" He breathed, stepping over and taking one of my hands.

It was slightly singed from having handled the hot metal, and I frowned at the Doctor's gentle touch.

"It will heal momentarily. Why do you always pout about my injuries?"

"I don't like people getting hurt, much less because of me."

I tugged my hand away. "I chose to do this. Your constant self-blame is really annoying."

He chuckled though, finally allowing me to relax a bit.

"Why is it that I wish for you to be pleased?" I asked him, earning a small soft smile.

"Well, when people form bonds and grow closer, they tend to enjoy the other being happy. I want to say it's only human, but neither of us are."

I hummed, moving to lean against the console beside him. "Is that what we are? Bonded?"

"In a way. I consider you a friend, and I'm sure Rose does too."

"A friend…" I haven't had a friend since…"

A memory of an angel and a woman flickered through my mind and the Doctor watched me thoughtfully.

"Did you… love her?" He asked and I tipped my head back with a hum.

"I don't know. It's hard for me, as a demon, to remember what it feels like to love and form bonds. But…" My expression softened. "I would have thrown my life away if it meant she was happy." I glanced at the surprised Doctor. "Is that what love is?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled, making me snort.

"Then, you best be careful, Doctor."

"Hm? Why?"

"No reason," I waved off, making for my room to rest after having used up my energy fighting the Krillitanes.

_I already fight for his survival and I've started to care about his happiness as well. When does a bond turn to love, I wonder?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Powered through typing this one up and completely forgot it was a tear-jerker! Let me know what you think! This will add to some of Ornias's past life on earth, so apologies for the tears!**

* * *

"It's a spaceship! Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go!" Mickey grinned as we stepped out of the Tardis, and I rolled my eyes.

"I do believe you owe _me_ a trip, Doctor."

Said man rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Ornias. It's his first trip and I honestly don't know how long he'll be staying. Next one's yours. Cross my hearts."

"Your biology is as strange as your mind."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It looks kind of abandoned," Rose commented, glancing at us. "Anyone on board?"

I shook my head. "There are no souls present, although…" I frowned, tilting my head. "There are fragments and patches where time and space are being interfered with."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like my pocket dimension," I explained. "It doesn't quite make sense. I could need to see it to make sure, but something has punched a hole in time and space. Multiple holes, if I'm reading things right."

"Since when are _you_ time sensitive?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with the ship's controls.

"As a demon, I'm able to manipulate time and space to a certain extent. I can move quickly by speeding up my personal time, disappearing into the shadows with subtle space and optical manipulation, sense paradoxes to avoid them, and create pocket dimensions. Being able to sense changes in time and space is a given." I shrugged. "I am not of your world and therefore, do not follow the rule of your universe

"It is the norm where I am from for angels and demons alike. Causing paradoxes and miracles or disasters all willy-nilly would have caused quite a problem for the Plan."

"Which was?"

I snorted. "I don't honestly know. No one but the man himself knew what was to happen. I'm sure I annoyed him with my constant questioning as an angel."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but where are we?" Mickey questioned. "_When_ are we?"

"Fifty first century," the Doctor replied, popping up a map. "Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Rose hummed.

"It's so realistic!"

"Even when faced with reality, humans always have to question it," I mused as the Doctor looked at the computer systems.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving." The Doctor turned to me. "You said you could sense them. Could you show me where the nearest time and space disruption is?"

I nodded as he opened a door. "Easily."

"Who's cooking though?" Rose asked. "You said there's no one on board."

"Only fragments," I corrected. "And I do believe it's because someone killed the crew. The smell is burnt flesh."

"Seriously?" Rose gagged as we strolled out.

"I am almost certain. I was on Earth during the Great London Fire. I know what it smells like."

"Are you always this ominous?" Mickey muttered, earning a small smirk from me as I led the way to a room with an antique fireplace.

The Doctor wasn't the only surprised one.

"This is the source," I mused, eyeing it with a small frown. "One of them, anyway. Why is there an eighteenth-century French fireplace in a spaceship?"

"Good question and excellent observation, Ornias!"

"I've learned many things in my time on Earth. The value of good antiques and furnishings being one."

"It's double-sided too," the Doctor noticed, and I crouched down to peer through the other side with him. "There's another room through there."

"There can't be," Rose argued, looking through a porthole. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

I stiffened though, as bright blue eyes stared back at me through the fireplace. A young girl with brilliant blue eyes watched the Doctor and I.

"Hello."

The Doctor blinked in surprise as the girl responded in old-fashioned French.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course," she scoffed, earning a small smile from me.

She reminded me so much of Janette.

"Would you mind telling us the date, Reinette?" I asked, drawing her gaze to me. "The year, please."

"Seventeen hundred and twenty-seven. Messieurs, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check," the Doctor lied. "August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Messieurs."

"You said this was the fifty-first century," Mickey huffed as we stood, though my gaze still drifted to the fireplace.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole, and Ornias said there were more," the Doctor explained. "Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

I blinked at him. "A space and time door?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "Didn't want to say magic door."

"And on the other side of the _magic door_ is France in 1727?" Rose asked to confirm.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her," Mickey argued, and as Rose explained to him how the Tardis translated, I stepped up beside the Doctor while he searched the fireplace mantel.

"Why did I hear French?" I questioned him.

"Tardis translates unknown languages. You apparently know eighteenth-century French, so why translate it? Gotcha!"

I jerked, grabbing the mantel with a small glare at the Doctor for not warning me that the fireplace would move. He just smiled away as we stepped into Reinette's bedroom; the girl herself sleeping soundly. She woke with a start though, when we moved to peer at the snow-covered Paris outside the window.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace men," the Doctor tried to calm her, using his sonic to light a candle. "Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace."

She looked at us in disbelief. "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!"

"She's not lying," I informed the Doctor idly, moving to look around the room.

Something was bothering me, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in," he commented as Reinette eyed us with suspicion and curiosity.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I tasted the shift in the Doctor's mood instantly. "What is it?"

He pointed to the broken clock on the mantel and it was quick to dawn on me what was wrong.

"Bit scary."

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette commented as my eyes and senses searched the room.

"Just a bit scared, yeah," the Doctor told her. "Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?"

Quiet ticking echoed in the room and Reinette started to look nervous.

"Not living," I muttered, drawing the Doctor's gaze. "No soul. I can't sense it."

"Narrows it down. You can tell by the resonance it's not a clock. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked softly.

"Stay where you are," I ordered her, seeing only one possible place for something the size of a man to hide.

She stiffened but did as I asked while I neared the bed with the Doctor and he explained.

"Let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

"Why are you trying to frighten her?" I complained. "Some humans run when scared enough."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge."

Slowly, the Doctor went to check under the bed only to jump up as his sonic was knocked away and a masked figure stood on the other side of the bed.

"Reinette. Don't look round," the Doctor warned her before threatening the ticking man. "You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look."

I kept my eyes trained on the man, catching only a glimpse of the Doctor out of the corner of my gaze as he moved to hold Reinette's head.

"You've been scanning her brain," he said, drawing questions into my mind about his telepathic abilities. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"Depends on the girl," I hummed, trying to remember why the name "Reinette" rang a bell in my mind.

"I don't understand," Reinette said, turning around with no fear to face the mechanical man. "You want me?"

"Not yet. You are incomplete," it replied.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete?" The Doctor asked, getting silence. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?"

The droid moved towards him, lifting its arm and a blade snapped out, right into my forearm.

"Oh, bad choice, mechanical man," I purred, using my other hand to grab its arm, making the metal groan and sparks fly. "Technology and I don't mix, and you just tried to threaten someone I'm rather fond of. Tell me why I shouldn't fry your systems instantly."

"Monsieur, you're bleeding!" Reinette cried out, before gasping and going silent at the sight of my golden eyes.

"I am fine," I informed her as the droid tried to pull its arm away unsuccessfully.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette," the Doctor calmed her, backing up with me towards the fireplace. "Everyone has nightmares. Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?"

It finally jerked free of my hold, swinging again only to get its blade stuck in the mantel.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked softly and I smirked.

"_Me_."

The fireplace turned and Rose cried out in surprise as the Doctor used a gun-like object to freeze the droid.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey grinned as it was tossed his way.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor corrected, eyeing me and the blood dripping down my left arm. "You okay, Ornias?"

"No bones were hit. It will heal completely in a few hours," I answered, eyes settled on the droid. "Shall I destroy it?"

"No. I've got questions."

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here."

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey raised a brow at the droid's fancy getup.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor pulled off the mask and wig only to coo at the mechanics underneath. "Oh, you are _beautiful_! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills!"

I rolled my eyes at his compliments as Rose worked on bandaging my arm with a medkit the Doctor had demanded I keep in my pocket dimension. While I agreed it was practically artwork, I felt now wasn't exactly the time to compliment the dangerous droid.

"Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those," the Doctor continued. "It would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." Then, he grew serious. "But that won't stop me."

The droid vanished then, and I frowned.

"It's gone."

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board," he mused, moving back to the fireplace I leaned against.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it."

"Where're you going?"

"Back in a sec." The Doctor flipped the fireplace and I gave him a look as he eyed the bedroom changes.

"You know you practically _told_ them to look for it, correct?"

"Yeah, well… how much damage did you do to it?"

I shrugged. "That arm is probably going to be either useless or malfunction a lot. I was holding back."

"Good. We need answers. Reinette?" He called out in uncertainty as I looked around the bedroom should another droid be hiding out. "Just checking you're okay."

"Time has changed, Doctor," I informed him as he strummed a harp nearby and I peered out the window. "Snow is no longer on the ground and there are newborn rabbits in the garden."

"Ahem."

We both turned and I froze as the Doctor addressed the young woman eyeing us in amusement. _She's her splitting image… No. No, she's very different, but her soul…_ I ran my tongue over my lips and nearly let out a small whine. _Oh, so similar. She is… She must be… Oh, God, why are you testing me so? Even now. Even here where I should be well beyond your reach, you do this? It's as though Janette is once again standing before me, and I can taste it. Her life is short as well. Surely, you must be testing me but to what end? What more could you possibly do to punish me? Wasn't isolation enough?_

Someone called from elsewhere in the building, exposing the now young woman to be Reinette. I was still in shock however, silent and unmoving as I tried to work through the churning emotions in my stomach that I wasn't used to dealing with.

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown," the Doctor smiled. "Why didn't you tell me it was her, Ornias?" He turned to me when I didn't respond. "Ornias?"

A hand lightly touched my cheek and I stiffened, eyes snapping to Reinette's blue ones as she eyed me.

"I do believe I have stunned him. And neither of you appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

_Even her voice…_

"Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh, Ornias?" The Doctor said, taking my wrist as Reinette retracted her hand. "Don't want your mother finding you up here with two strange men, do we?"

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old," she challenged.

_So much like her, like Janette…_

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route," the Doctor said awkwardly, eyeing me with my wrist still in his grip.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"You should never listen to reason," I finally spoke; the words being the very same that I told Janette when she discovered what I was.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient!" A servant called out and Reinette huffed.

"A moment!" She called in return before facing me once more. "So many questions. So little time."

I had tasted the lust, the excitement of the chance to do something forbidden and risky before she'd even moved. And when her lips pressed themselves to mine, I was quick to return it with just as much fervor as her. My hand grasped the back of her neck as my other tugged her closer by the waist. I ignored the slight taste of the Doctor's uneasiness at being witness to the impromptu action and attempted to get even the slightest taste of this woman's soul. I had to know. Was it really her? God had no power here, so perhaps the rules were different. There _was_ the potential for reincarnation. Yet, as she pulled away breathlessly, I finally sensed it. She was not her, but she was close—as close as one could get to being the real thing. And for a moment, that was enough for me.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" The servant called again, stepping in and spotting the Doctor and I in shock as Reinette rushed out.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson?" The Doctor questioned in disbelief. "No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!"

"Who the hell are you!" The servant squeaked and I was quick to step over and draw his attention to my glowing golden eyes.

"No one. Go back to work and remember us not."

He slowly nodded and left as I turned and pulled the still-stunned Doctor back to the fireplace.

"You just snogged Madame de Pompadour."

"So it seems," I muttered, still a bit dazed as we returned to the spaceship.

"Rose! Mickey! Every time," the Doctor grumbled, leading our trek through the ship after the missing duo. "Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship."

As if he'd summoned it, a white horse stepped into our path looking completely unbothered by the spaceship it had wandered into.

"Right…" The Doctor shook his head and kept going only to look at me. "So, what was that back there? You've been awfully quiet ad with Reinette, you were…"

I took a moment, working my jaw as I struggled to admit what had caused my moment of weakness. "She… she was the splitting image of Janette," I murmured. "Her appearance is different, but her personality, even her soul is so startling close I almost assumed…" I trailed off and he eyed me, choosing to ignore the horse plodding after us.

"Did you love her? Janette, I mean."

"She loved me, but again, I am a demon. I… am unsure what I felt towards her, but I never once thought of consuming her soul. I should have. An angel would have enjoyed her brightness, but the darkness is what drew my attention initially. However… I could not. It felt… wrong somehow. My stomach twisted at the thought. Even when she offered, it was almost blasphemous to consider."

"She died though."

I nodded solemnly. "As all things do, but… her passing made me stop. Stop everything. I stood at her grave and ignored time passing for an unknown amount of time. I… do not know why. I simply… didn't want anything…"

"Just her," he concluded.

"Perhaps."

"And Reinette is her reincarnation?"

I shook my head. "No. I tasted her soul for only a moment. I had to be sure. Your rules here are so different, so I thought it possible. Yet, they are different. Her soul and Janette's. A distant ancestor perhaps but nothing more."

"But she is still close. I'm sorry. It must have been hard, seeing someone so similar," he apologized. "Next time, you can stay here with Mickey and Rose."

"No. I know now and can continued," I argued, though I'm sure he knew I simply wanted to see her again.

Someone so similar to Janette. I wanted to see her, touch her, _taste_ her. It was irrational, but my body—my soul—ached to do so. I wanted to understand why I felt like this and Reinette seemed to have the answers. And it wasn't long before we saw her again. Yet another door to her time had been opened near the stables, hence our new horse friend. Through said doors was a garden where the blonde walked with a woman, laughing about some gossip as the Doctor and I watched from behind a low garden wall.

"Why do I wish to run after her?" I asked him when he puled me down at her turning around. "Even now, I struggle to understand what Janette has done to me."

"She made you _feel_, Ornias. It's not a bad thing," he explained, peeking up to see if the coast was clear.

"People do ridiculous things for emotions," I mused, peering over as well. "Things that can damn one into Hell. They're a weakness."

"And a strength," he countered, looking at me as we started back for the ship. "Depending on how you use emotions, you could save lives, fall in love, gain joy and so much more."

"The possibility may be there, but a demon has no use for something like that."

He raised a brow. "You don't wish to be happy?"

"I wish to be entertained," I huffed.

"Which can be gained through joy. I think you loved her. That's why you stayed by her side, why you never acted as a demon should. You felt something for Janette and now, you're remembering those feelings because of Reinette. You're changing, Ornias. It's not impossible to believe you can feel or even love."

We heard voices up ahead and the Doctor smiled at me before bounding off towards Rose and Mickey's voices. His words gave me something to think about, but I felt there was still something I was missing. Something Reinette could show me.

"See these?" the Doctor was explaining to Mickey when I strolled over, eyeing the mirror a young French man was preening in front of. "They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history."

Reinette walked in then, curtsying to the man.

"Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

I watched the blonde move, unable to help my eyes tracing her every step, the curves of her body, the nape of her neck.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla."

I cracked a small smirk, eyes flaring gold for a moment. _Oh, so cheeky she is… and clever._

"I think this is the night they met," the Doctor noted. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

The young man—King Louis—left with his servants, leaving Reinette alone to preen. _She's nervous, but confident._

"The Queen must have loved her," Rose snorted.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well," the Doctor chirped, surprising them.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?"

"France is flexible," I hummed, eyes not straying from Reinette. "Rarely are they bothered by the rest of the world's conventional standards."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "France. It's a different planet."

"And what's up with him?" Rose asked the Doctor, nodding at me. "He's staring."

"She's a possible descendant of someone he cared for."

"Him?"

The Doctor waved a hand at me, apparently proving a point as Rose hummed.

"Huh. No kidding. You like her, Ornias?"

"I don't know," I explained, tipping my head slightly as I watched Reinette. "Her soul's familiarity is… comfortable, but I struggle to understand what I'm feeling."

The Doctor leaned towards her. "He's trying to figure it out. Emotions don't exactly mean things to a demon, but he's changing, so…" He shrugged and Rose nodded in understanding before Reinette turned to address someone behind her.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" She demanded but I frowned, moving towards the mirror.

"Ornias?"

"They have no soul," I informed the Doctor, who immediately understood and moved to my side to open the passageway.

"Hello, Reinette," he greeted her as I made a beeline for the droid, eyes shining. "Hasn't time flown?"

"Fireplace man!"

I appeared behind the droid, ready to destroy it but the Doctor stopped me.

"Wait, Ornias. I've got questions for it."

"Then, ask them. I'm impatient when it comes to things I like being threatened," I grumbled, eyes trained for any threatening movement from the droid.

"Who are you? Identify yourself," the Doctor commanded before looking to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?"

"Why not?" I chirped with a small smirk at the taste of her fluttering heart. "It did before, did it not?"

She gathered her courage and faced it. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am repair droid seven," it finally answered.

"What happened to the ship, then?" The Doctor asked. "There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Oh," I mused, glad to have been correct. "They didn't have the parts, so they used the crew, as I'd believed."

The humans in the room turned green at the thought.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to," the Doctor murmured. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required."

All eyes went to a fearful Reinette.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor questioned.

"She is incomplete."

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"Why her?" Rose jumped in. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same," the droid responded, upsetting Reinette.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same," it repeated.

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!"

"Reinette, no!"

I felt the droid shift and went to stop it, but its blade jabbed into my side, stopping my attack long enough for it to teleport away.

"Damn robot," I spat as the Doctor hurried over, barking orders at the others.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?"

"Good name for a horse."

"No, you're not keeping the horse."

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" he pressed a hand over the one I was holding against my side. "How bad is it?"

"Clean cut, not deep nor fatal. It'll stop being a problem in a few hours. Bleeding will stop within the next ten minutes. I'm fine."

Reinette moved towards us, guilt swimming in her soul. "You are most certainly _not_ fine. I'll summon a doctor and—"

"You'll do no such thing," I stopped her, eyes flaring gold and making her pause. "You should know at this point that I am not human, Reinette. Do no waste time deluding yourself otherwise. You're too smart for that." I let out a soft sigh, moving to sit down. "I will heal in time."

The Doctor agreed, pulling away from me and moving towards her, placing his hands on her temples. "He'll be fine. Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit."

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind," she breathed as the Doctor winced.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

"Are they harming her?" I asked.

"No, just looking. Scattering a few things here and there."

I nodded, relaxing slightly and focusing my energy on healing.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it," the Doctor instructed her. "I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl—Oh, actually, several."

I chuckled at the Doctor's embarrassment as Reinette marveled at his ability.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it."

"I did," I chimed in. "Not for anything good, mind you, but it was often entertaining."

"How can you resist?"

"I'm a surprisingly patient person."

"What age are you?" The Doctor suddenly asked, making Reinette eye him.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

"No, not my question, theirs," the Doctor corrected. "You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough."

Reinette winced then, causing the Doctor to apologize.

"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood," she murmured, drawing my attention.

She was feeling the Doctor's emotions. Not current, but past memories. I could taste it. Sense how her soul touched the Doctor's ever so slightly just as he was touching hers."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone."

"What do you mean, alone?" He questioned then, beginning to sensee something was wrong. "You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now." She paused then. "No. Not so lonely now. Not with a fallen angel, but you can't understand him. You wish for change for him."

The Doctor glanced at me as I tipped my head curiously. We both knew who she spoke of and while the Doctor's feelings towards me were well known, it was harder for me to get a grasp on feelings that were still growing. So, my presence making the Doctor feel as though he weren't alone confused me.

We weren't the same. He was a Time Lord; an old soldier who felt enough guilt to want to save people and make up for it. I was a demon, quite literally the opposite of hi, in all ways except age. Yet, as they said, I was changing. Perhaps _that_ was why the Doctor felt some sort of comradery towards me.

The Doctor had pulled away from Reinette in shock at having been so easily read, but the woman turned to me as he recovered.

"You certainly don't appear so demonic to me," she mused, though I could taste her uncertainty.

Much like Janette though, I had to commend her for her bravery in approaching me, despite knowing what I was.

"I assure you, I am a demon as you witnessed."

"One that is apparently changing into something new."

"Apparently," I hummed, eyes flaring gold as I smirked, showing pointed canines. "Make no mistake though, Reinette. I'm no angel."

"Show me."

"Reinette, I'm not sure if—"

She cut the Doctor off. "He has saved my life twice now. I do believe I should offer my gratitude to his true self."

I readily let my wings out, watching as Reinette slowly moved around to my side and reached out to touch them. After a moment, her blue eyes returned to mine.

"Dance with me."

I raised a brow as the Doctor stepped forward.

"He can't. This is the night you dance with the King."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous," she smiled. "I shall dance with you both."

"We can't," the Doctor pressed, giving me a sideways look that begged for my help.

I ignored it though, something in me wanting to spend as much time with thie Janette lookalike as possible.

"Doctor who?" She questioned then, sparking uncertainty in the man. "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"What did you see?"

_Yes, what? Very few unnerve the Doctor to this extent._

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance," Reinette smirked, turning to me as I tucked my wings away. "And a demon becomes that much more human."

I questioned how true that statement was, but willingly took her arm and joined her and the Doctor in the festivities. I'd been to French parties before, though typically in disguise as a Frenchman myself. And despite the Doctor's worries, Reinette did indeed make the King jealous and had her dance with him. This, of course, left the two of us at the mercy of every other woman in the ballroom.

I was rarely without a dancing partner and even managed to sneak in a few _other_ activities just out of sight. Soon enough though, the Doctor managed to drag me out to the dance floor.

"Well, now, as much as I don't mind a dance with you, it _is_ a little out of character, don't you think?" I teased, earning an eye-roll.

"Look. We need to get back. Rose could have gotten into trouble with that droid, and we need to find the time window at the right moment to help Reinette."

"Hm," I hummed as he spun me around, earning only a few glances from others.

The French rarely cared about relationships in this time.

"And should you find it too late?"

"We won't."

"But the possibilities are still there," I cautioned him. "As is the chance that the droids move forward with their plan sooner than expected now that they're under threat."

He mulled over this for a moment before giving in with a sigh. "What do you suggest?"

"You go. I'll stay."

"Ornias."

"I can keep her safe until the opportune moment and a few decades won't bother me."

"She's _not_ Janette, Ornias."

I paused, frowning. "I know that."

"Look. All I mean is… Well, I think you're projecting Janette onto her. You're getting attached."

"I'm a demon. I don't—"

"You're changing," he countered. "And as someone who only wants to be entertained, sitting around in France for thirty plus years doesn't sound very fun. So, tell me what's going on."

I hesitated but begrudgingly gave in, glancing at Reinette as she danced with the King. "Perhaps… it is as you said. She reminds me so much of her. The mere thought that harm could come to her when I am capable of preventing it bothers me." My eyes turned back to him as my grip on his shoulder tightened. "I rarely feel uneasy. I simply wish to do something about it."

He let out a soft sigh. "Fine, but don't do anything too… you know, demonic. Keep her safe until I get back."

I nodded in agreement and as the song finished, he stepped out to return to Rose and Mickey. Reinette had noticed too, stepping over to my side.

"You're not going with him?"

I managed a smile, offering her my hand for another dance. "My duty for now is only to watch over you."

* * *

Rose couldn't believe the Doctor had just gone and left Ornias in France. While she _was_ glad he hadn't chosen to stay himself, she didn't quite understand how the Doctor could trust Ornias on his own. Not that she didn't trust him, but she'd seen a darker side of him lately and he only seemed to restrain himself if the Doctor was around to ensure it. Leaving the demon to his own devices with a woman he was _obviously_ rather in love with, just seemed to be asking for trouble, in her opinion. Yet, she was rather surprised when she dropped in to warn him and Reinette.

Ornias sat playing a soft song on the piano in the music room while Reinette listened with the smallest of smiles. Rose would have thought they were a proper couple if she didn't know better.

"Yes, Rose?" Ornias called out, making Reinette turn in surprise.

_He __**would**__ be the first to notice me._ "I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

Ornias let out a soft hum, continuing to play quietly as Reinette eyed her.

"Five years?"

"Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I, uh… I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening." Rose winced. "I'm sorry. It's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

"Ten be exact and I will be attentive."

"There isn't time."

"There are five years," Reinette argued.

"Reinette," Ornias called out, silencing her. "I will explain later. Patience."

Reinette pursed her lips but begrudgingly nodded, allowing Rose to head back towards the time window.

"Ornias, are you coming?"

The demon let a note ring out. "I think not. I will join you in five years. Best not risk it."

Rose doubted he was staying for anything other than Reinette herself but didn't argue as she slipped away. And once alone, Reinette moved to sit on the bench beside the demon.

"So?" She questioned, eager for the explanation he promised. "Why did she have no time when there is all the time in the world?"

Ornias chuckled. "Not _all_ the time, my dear."

Reinette rolled her eyes, leaning against his side.

"If you must know, however, imagine if you will, a ship. Not much different than those in port, but this ship is in the sky."

Reinette listened silently to the story-like explanation Ornias spun.

"And within this ship, is a number of doors. Each door opening to a moment in your life. One, a fireplace in your bedroom where we first met you." He pressed a key. "Another, behind the tapestry Rose just walked through." He pressed another key. "And a third in an unknown location. The Doctor simply steps through a door and appears here. Time, unfortunately, moves faster on the ship and much slower here."

Reinette considered this for a moment. "So, there is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveler, must always take the slower path."

Ornias nodded. "An apt description. Yes, though I do not know how quickly the Doctor ages in general. H is over nine-hundred years old, if I remember right."

"And you, centuries older."

"Millennia," he mused and Reinette squeezed his arm in comfort, though she knew he would never admit to being unsettled by his age.

"So, in five years, these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"Undoubtedly, the Doctor will come to stop them, the hero that he is. We will probably just be required to stall them. Or, I could deal with them myself. It all depends." Ornias shrugged.

"Depends on what?"

"His timing, and if I wish to be noticed. Humans do tend to get defensive when I show off." He gave her a small smirk. "_Most_ humans, anyway."

Reinette smiled, kissing his cheek. "You are to kind to be a demon."

"Oh, no. This is me at my best, I think," Ornias argued. "I'm being well-behaved for your sake."

"And the Doctor's," she teased, earning a scoff. "What about me made you stay?"

"You remind me of someone."

This peaked her interest. "A lover?"

Ornias shrugged. "I do not know. The Doctor believes so."

"Can you show me?" She asked. "Like the Doctor walked through my memories." She placed her hands on Ornias's face. "May I walk through yours?"

"Only of her," Ornias said seriously, eyes glowing gold. "If you wander, I am not responsible for what you will come across and the Doctor would be very displeased of he returned to find your mind addled."

"Then, lead me by the hand," she pressed, taking his hand in her own and leaning her forehead against his. "Let me meet the woman I remind you of."

He sighed, but closed his eyes, allowing her to walk the memories of Janette Norris. A mere child in his eyes. One who worked hard to make a proper living in her time, blind to the few men who pursued her. That is, until she accidentally witnessed something she probably shouldn't.

* * *

_I pulled away from the warm lips pressed against mine, temped to finish off the woman's soul that was just within my reach. She wouldn't even know it until it was too late, preoccupied as she was with nipping at the crook of my neck and hands wandering towards my waistband. I heard the slightest of gasps though, eyes flashing gold for a brief second until they latched onto the person who'd unwittingly wandered into our alleyway. __**Not her husband then. Good.**_

_A quick look over the brow-haired woman revealed nothing special. Only slightly above average looks hidden behind a bit of grime and flour stuck to her cheek. She had a sort of homey look that said she was most likely a wife and mother of a small household. Yet, her reaction and embarrassment screamed virgin and uneasiness at being caught staring. It was amusing to me, more so than the woman in my arms now, anyway._

_So, as my new target scrambled back into the pub she'd wandered out of, I quickly turned back to the woman at hand. __**No point in fragging this out then.**__My lips met hers in a feverish hunger, drawing her hands up to tangle in my hair until she began to sag. I held her waist and soon lowered her cold body to the ground, running my tongue over my lips. I abandoned the corpse to enter the pub and track down the woman—spotting her in the back getting food for a table._

_I watched her for a few days, going relatively unnoticed until I decided otherwise. She was startled at first—having heard about my other prey's death—but it was never pinned on me and she began to get used to my presence. She was immune to my charms though, which was curious. I rarely hypnotized women, since they tended to not need much coercing. Yet, she resisted so easily. So, it became a challenge._

_It was interesting how easy it became to speak honestly with her. I still ate souls when I had the time, tempting people and causing chaos here and there. I always returned to the pub though, drifting in more and more often just to catch a glimpse of her. I wished Aziraphale was in this world to explain my sudden obsession. It wasn't as though her soul was anything special. She was moderately good with only the slightest hint of shadows. But my eyes always trailed after her as she navigated around the tables of the pub._

_I became more active then, wanting to get closer, understand her more. I started conversations, invited her to meals and getting rejected more often than not. I was persistent though, even skipping my usual soul hunting just to focus on her. Then, she didn't show. For one day, then a week. Near two weeks passed before her return, and she'd… dimmed._

_She paled, lost weight—her soul clouded with sorrow, fear, uncertainty. It bothered me. __**I**__ should have been the one to darken her soul. I'd been working on her for __**years**__ and something else had caused her to change. So, I pressed again._

_I teased, joked, tried to uplift her spirits and brighten her soul to some semblance of what it once was. She accepted a date. Then, two, four. Made plans with me for month from now. I __**brightened**__ her, if only a bit and it made me feel something new. A lightness that I hadn't expected or understood. Then, again, she vanished._

_I became angry. I killed, abused, attacked and did terrible things. She'd ran. Her home was empty—soul untraceable. And one day, as I lay naked with an unknown woman—now soulless—I felt sorrow. A true, bone-deep ache that made me as cold as the corpse lying beside me._

_I was a demon, I remembered. A demon who'd pined after a woman for what? If she saw me like this, what would she think? Why would I care what she thought? It bothered me that I __**did**__ care, and I left town for a while, but my thoughts were always on her. Where se went, what happened. Those thoughts dragged me back and the taste of her soul brought me to her door once more._

_A different woman answered, but easily let me pass and step into her bedroom. Janette lay there on her bed, pale and ill with sweat plastering her hair to her face. I approached, brushing the strands back and watching her caramel eyes open to see me._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, watching her gaze fall away and tasting her unease._

"_I didn't want you to see me like this."_

"_You ridiculous woman," I scoffed, unable to help a small smile. "As if I care about something as vain as simple beauty."_

_I returned day after day. Sneaking in at night and waiting in my demon form as she battled with fever. I did what I could to help, but demons were the cause of plagues, not healers. She, of course, scolded me for wasting my time with her, but I didn't care. Then, at some point, she'd found out. Perhaps being awake without my notice, but it was the first time a human scared me._

"_You're here to kill me, right? You're just waiting to take my soul."_

"_I don't—"_

"_Please, don't lie. I've seen you sitting there. You're the devil, aren't you?"_

_How was I to respond? People ran from me in fear. I didn't wan her to do the same. I __**couldn't**__. So, I let my wings out and faced her. I would take her soul now, before she could fear me. She closed her eyes in acceptance as I reached out, but I couldn't. My hand quivered until it cupped her cheek and she peered back with a soft smile, taking my hand._

"_It's okay," she told me softly. "I won't mind, if it's you."_

_My jaw tightened and I wanted to call her a fool. How could she accept death so easily? She was capable of resisting all my advances until now, so why? And why wasn't I able to do it! I had planned to from the start, but now, I couldn't move. My mind was in turmoil, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away._

_It took me a while to calm down, to get a hold of myself long enough to make a decision. Running away was no longer an option. My mind refused to let me forget her. So, I went back and continued to return to her side. I made snide comments, scolded her, teased her. She no longer asked for me to kill her, and we enjoyed each other's company until she got worse._

_There was nothing I could do. She either slept or woke with little memory of our previous meeting. She often forgot who I was or believed me to be a lover she never knew she had. It was during the night one evening when she was finally coherent enough to ask again. I refused at first, but even I could tell she wouldn't last another day. So, I held her hand, cupped her cheek, and pressed my lips to hers._

* * *

Reinette's thirty-seventh birthday came and went, leaving her rather anxious and paranoid. I reassured her that whenever the droids attempted to move, I would be there, but it did little to help. She and I had gotten rather close after I'd shared my memories of Janette. She, much like the Doctor, was well-convinced that I had loved the woman and had proceeded to constantly question what I felt during various occurrences.

Was I worried when she fell off her horse? Did I get jealous when she spent an evening with the King? Was I lonely spending the years with her instead of with the Doctor? Her constant questioning made me realize how much _more_ I'd been feeling as of late. I had difficulty recognizing _when_ I felt something and what exactly it was I was feeling, but Reinette was well-gifted in explaining them to me. It was thanks to her that I spent countless nights thinking of Janette and what I had felt in regards to her.

At the moment though, another party was beginning—celebrating what, I wasn't sure, nor did I really care. There'd been so many celebrations I'd lost track. This one was turning out different though, as I sensed our soulless droid friends finally stepping into the light. Guests screamed I a panic as they led Reinette in at blade-point, but I'd chosen to stay with the fiery woman for a reason.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please!" She commanded, silencing the room in an instant as I grabbed a glass of wine, enjoying the show for now. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French." She turned to the droids. "I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today."

"We do not require your feet," the droid replied and two went to lay their hands on Reinette only to find said appendages suddenly missing.

"Whoops. Sorry. Did you need these?" I asked, dropping the broken hands to the ground as I sauntered between Reinette and the droids. "I don't suggest trying again. I have little patience for robots, especially when—as I've stated before—they're after something of _mine._"

Reinette rolled her eyes. "I'm not a thing, Ornias. You cannot own me."

"Apologies, but I do believe the King would be offended if I said person I care about," I teased, earning a small frown from said man.

While none here other than Reinette knew _what_ I was, they knew _who_ I was—or who I was masquerading as. The King knew I was close to Reinette. How close? He didn't know for sure, and I wasn't about to tell.

"So, what now?" I asked Reinette. "If the Doctor is supposed to show, he's rather tardy."

"Can you stop them?"

"Easily, though it would reveal my true self and I would not be able to trick this many into believing otherwise.," I told her, glancing around at the many partygoers. "For you, however, I will do it."

"And the Doctor?"

"Will either fetch me or he won't." I shrugged, though my chest ached at the thought.

I refused to believe it was sorrow. Reinette's hand slipped into mine, drawing my gaze to hers. She knew I was feeling something, offering me comfort and giving her decision.

"What choice do we have?"

I smiled softly, caressing her jawline and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Then, I wish you luck, my dear Reinette, and I will watch over you until the Doctor comes."

She gave me a small worried look. "If you stay, they will…"

"It will be worth it to continue seeing you."

She rolled her eyes before reaching up and giving me a proper kiss on the lips. "My angel," she murmured when she pulled away. "I am sorry you've come to love me so."

"As am I. Now, then…" My wings unfurled and I turned my gaze to the trio of armed droids—ignoring the gasps of fear from the crowd. "To take care of you."

* * *

Reinette stepped down the dark cobbles as the King held her elbow and a lantern. They greeted the guard in place and the King paused Reinette before they reached the end of the corridor.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, lifting her chin and straightening her back in a show od faux confidence as he let her continue on alone. She reached the cell at the end, eyeing the candles, crucifixes ad other holy items placed before it. Then, she allowed her gaze to lift towards the demon chained to the wall, littered in injuries that were visible on his chest in the moonlight drifting in from a small barred window draped in prayer beads.

"Oh, my dear angel," she breathed out, voice a hoarse whisper that bordered on tears. "If I had known… You should have never stayed. Oh, why did you stay?"

"This is why demons shouldn't have emotions," Ornias said, lifting his head and managing a chuckle. "We tend to do ridiculous things."

Reinette buried her face in her hands, kneeling before the cell as she sobbed. "How selfish of me, to entrap you here!"

Hand tugged hers away and Ornias used his thumb to wipe a tear off her face.

"Do not cry for me," he said quietly, pulling his hand back with a wince. "It was my choice to stay, not your fault."

"But you're hurt," she breathed, reaching through the bars and caressing his cheek.

He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "A minor inconvenience, I assure you. The holy items just slow my healing."

"Can you not leave? Find the Doctor?"

"He is many years away," Ornias waved off. "He must come to me. As for leaving, I am physically capable, but the holy items will not be kind. I will need time to recover."

"Then, do so," she commanded, eyes concerned. "You may rest in my care, if you are so adamant about being by my side."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, Reinette?" He sighed softly, pulling away and standing. "You are as bad as Janette."

"Ornias."

He nodded, giving her a wave as he walked back to where he'd been chained. "Yes, yes. Very well. I will join you this evening, if only to prevent you coming down to this drafty place every day. However, I will have to change once healed."

"Change?"

"They will come looking for me. If I wish to stand at your side, my appearance will have to be altered." He smirked. "Do not worry. I will return to this face once we are alone."

Reinette flushed at his teasing but was quick to get to her feet and regain composure. "Then, I will be waiting for you."

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

The Doctor landed the Tardis and stepped out in the stables of Versailles, rushing inside and shaking the water out of his hair from the pouring rain. He wasn't sure how long it had been, feeling terrible I the first place that he hadn't gone through the time window the moment the droids had come for Reinette. He couldn't risk trapping Rose and Mickey though, and Ornias had dealt with the droids easily enough.

Now, though, he'd returned to pick up said demon and give Reinette one last farewell. If only he could find them.

"Reinette? You here?" He called out, rounding the corner only to spot the King staring solemnly out the window. "Oh, hello."

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six," the King informed him, turning and staring at the Doctor in surprise. "Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face."

The Doctor winced. _Years? Oh, no. Ornias won't be happy._ The King pulled out a letter then, handing it over to him.

"She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are. She was so attached to that other man though. If only he wasn't what he turned out to be." He raised his gaze from the letter to the Doctor. "I warned her about visiting him after, but she wouldn't hear of it. Claimed the people were wrong and though demon he may be, the man was an angel. I… I couldn't argue. He saved her, after all, but he went missing ages ago.

"She locked herself in her room for days after. It was only a new lady-in-waiting who was able to pull her out of it. And now, I worry for her." He looked out the window at a black-cloaked figure under and umbrella as a hearse drove off. "With Reinette leaving Versailles for the last time, I fear she has lost her purpose. Only forty-three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end and that woman was there every minute. They both worked too hard."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized, both of them looking back at the letter.

"That was for the demon, but she said to give it to you. I hope you take good care of it."

The Doctor nodded, tucking the letter into his coat as the King sent someone to lead him out. He came up beside the woman the King had spoken of and took a moment to mourn Reinette, whom he'd only just gotten to know.

"It's just my luck that I'd end up finding yet another stupid woman to care for," the woman at his side said, making him turn in shock to find Ornias's tired face tucked under a black bonnet.

"Ornias?"

Caramel eyes turned to him. "What? Is the bonnet too much?"

The demon cracked a teasing smirk, but even the Doctor could tell it was forced.

"I'm… sorry," the Doctor murmured solemnly as they began their walk back to the Tardis.

"You and your apologies," Ornias sighed, pulling the bonnet off. "Why are you apologizing? Because she died? Every human passes at some point, and I sensed it coming long before it occurred. You could not have done anything more to prevent it than I could."

"I shouldn't have left you on your own. I should have come back sooner and—"

A hand shoved the Doctor forcefully against the stable wall, Ornias's eyes flashing gold as the horses nearby whinnied in unease.

"You would have done no such thing. I chose to stay. It was _my_ decision. You returning sooner would have made no difference because I would have chosen to stay either way. I risked _everything_ for her because she meant so much—" Ornias cut himself off, jaw clenching tight before he released the Doctor and whipped away to head for the Tardis.

The Doctor stayed where he was for a moment, wide-eyed in shock. Ornias had just been seconds away from stating that he _cared_ for Reinette. The demon had never even claimed a _friendship_ towards someone, much less a deep, tender love towards a woman. Because that's what it truly was. Much like Janette, Ornias cared for Reinette except now, he was seemingly _aware_ of it. Something had changed during his time with her. And as comforting as it was that the demon could now recognize his feelings towards someone, it also meant the demon could feel the aftereffects of what happened when that love is lost.

The Doctor could see it easily. The demon was short-tempered, sure, but he was holding himself differently now. His shoulders sagged and his feet dragged a bit on the ground. And even still dressed as a mourning lady-in-waiting, the Doctor didn't have it in him to tease the demon about the French dress he wore. Ornias was honestly mourning Reinette and it was very much evident in his tired caramel eyes.

The Doctor opened the Tardis for the demon and sent it into the Vortex for now before handing him the letter the King had given him. Ornias took it hesitantly.

"The Kind said she wrote it for you."

He opened it, scanning the words Reinette left before letting out a short scoff. The Doctor swore his eyes shone with tears though before the demon waved a farewell and retreated to his room. The Doctor decided that from then on, he would do his utmost to never let Ornias wear an expression like that again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bit shorter than the others, but I'm not a fan of these two episodes, so i skipped quite a bit. Apologies if you liked those bits. But this chapter was half written up, so i finished it. New chapters won't be coming out as often because of that, but i might get the next ones out soon, depending on my mood. writer's block is a sporadic pain so... **

**but i hope you all enjoy! let me know what you think. **

**i don't own Aziraphale from Good Omens, just sort of... borrowed him a little :)**

* * *

I sighed into my pillow, exhausted and tired in more ways than one. A few days had passed since Reinette and while I was physically recovered from the fiasco, it still bothered me how easily I let her in. And how easily I had snapped at the Doctor.

I lifted a hand, staring at it as I remembered the few tears I had been forced to wipe away. I hadn't remembered the last time I'd felt something to that extent. _Aziraphale would be laughing if he knew how much I was changing_. I scoffed and rolled over, getting up and snapping my fingers to put on some clothes. While I hadn't minded being a woman, my face and body only felt right with my initial appearance—which I'd changed back the moment the Doctor had found me.

I hadn't minded the footwear though, and smirked as I easily slipped on a set of black stiletto heels to go with my torn skin-tight jeans, blood red waist coat, black button up and black suit jacket. It felt more _me_ than what I'd initially planned and at the Tardis's hum of approval, I headed out into the console room where the Doctor and Rose were chuckling about a past adventure. I raised a brow at Mickey, who was idly holding down a button, and appeared just over his shoulder.

"What're you doing that for?"

"Christ!" He yelped, whipping around in a panic that quickly gave way to annoyance. "The hell, mate!"

"Hell, indeed." I smirked, sauntering past.

"Why _are_ you doing that?" The Doctor asked Mickey.

"Because you told me to."

"When was that?"

Mickey scowled, beginning to see he'd been left an unimportant task and forgotten about. "About half an hour ago."

"Oh, dear," I hummed, thoroughly enjoying the show as the Doctor grimaced.

"Uh, you can let go now."

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey snapped.

"Ten minutes? Twenty?" The Doctor scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Twenty-nine?"

"You just forgot me!"

"No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Your lying is atrocious," I teased, earning a glare just before the Tardis exploded.

We all shot to our feet and the Doctor and I rushed to the console.

"What's happened?" Rose asked, holding on to a coral pillar as the ship was tossed about.

"The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself!" The Doctor warned. "We're going to crash!"

The Tardis gave one final jerk, throwing everyone except me off their feet. The ship powered down too and I frowned up at the darkened ceiling.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor called out, checking up on Rose and Mickey, then the ship itself. "She's dead," he murmured. "The Tardis is dead."

"Can you fix it?" Rose asked, worried.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct."

I strolled around the room though, brows furrowed and occasionally licking my lips. Despite the Doctor's words, there was something off. I was too distracted to even pay attention to his sorrow.

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension."

"Otherwise known as London," Mickey announced, drawing even my attention to the outside world he'd revealed. "London, England, Earth. Hold on." He picked up a newspaper as we stepped outside. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?

"You're wrong," I told him, breathing in deeply.

"What?"

"It's another universe," I informed him, eyes flaring gold briefly. "I can taste it. Still no demons though, if that helps."

I could feel it though. Somewhere in the city. _An angel._

"Not to mention the Zeppelins," the Doctor pointed out as I tasted some hope spark in Rose.

"A parallel world and my dad's still alive," she breathed out, drawing our attention to a moving advert with her father displayed on the front.

"Oh, not again," I groaned in complaint. "You humans never learn, do you?"

The Doctor agreed. "This is not your world. Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever."

Rose nodded solemnly, moving away from him to sit on a nearby bench and the Doctor sighed.

"Mickey, keep an eye on her. I'm going to see if there's anything I can do about the Tardis."

He retreated back into the blue box and I followed.

"I've forgotten how young she is," he murmured, and I huffed through my nose.

"She certainly pouts and throws a tantrum like a child," I scoffed, eyeing him fiddling with the controls. "I don't understand what you see in her."

He sighed. "Not this again."

I raised a brow. "You still deny it? The feelings are there, Doctor. You can't fool me."

"I thought you didn't know anything about love," he challenged, and I hesitated.

"…Reinette has informed me otherwise," I replied softly.

"Sorry."

I waved off his apology. "She informed me of what I didn't understand. My own… emotions were something I either ignored or were confused by. She helped sort them out."

He turned back to me in mild surprise. "So, you _do_ feel things?"

"Apparently, though I don't enjoy doing so. However, you have changed the subject."

He rolled his eyes, turning away once more. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I'm a demon. Of _course_, I'm going to notice." I flickered to his side, leaning back against the console. "She won't let us leave until she sees him, you know. Though, we could always force her and have her throw a tantrum for a few days."

"We can't leave anyway," the Doctor grumbled, running a hand fondly over the console.

"She's not dead," I informed him, making his head snap up in surprise.

"What?"

Mickey stepped in then, causing him to round on the man in frustration.

"I told you to keep an eye on her."

Mickey shrugged. "She's all right."

"She goes wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out."

Mickey scowled, making me curious. "Oh, so it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything," the Doctor complained, and I gave Mickey a look.

"Rose is always his top priority. Trust me. He'd throw us all to the sharks if it meant saving her."

"H-Hey! That's not—"

I raised a brow. "Satellite Five."

The Doctor hesitated. "Well…"

"Werewolf."

"I mean…"

"Pete Tyler's wedding."

"Yes, all right! I get it." He pouted. "I'll work on it."

_He's not lying, but a promise like that is easily broken,_ I mused before he got back on track.

"Now, what do you mean the Tardis isn't dead?"

"It's not?" Mickey questioned and I nodded.

"She's extremely low on power, but I can still sense her," I informed, running my tongue over my lips. "Ah, she's concentrated some power."

"Where?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

I wandered for a moment, tracking it down before spotting a small glowing light under the floor grates. "There."

The Doctor rushed over and grinned. "We've got power! Ha!"

I reached down, crouching and phasing my arm through the grate with a hint of power. I pulled up a small green light and handed it to the Doctor, who only seemed to grow happier.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?"

"Not yet. I need to charge it up."

I smirked, taking it back. "Allow me."

It didn't take much effort to make it glow ever brighter, and I handed it back with a soft sigh.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked, and I nodded.

"A soul would be nice, but I'm not so depleted tat I'm useless. I'll be fine."

The light dimmed, worrying Mickey.

"It's going out. Is that okay?"

The Doctor nodded, tucking the light into his coat pocket. "It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in… oh, twenty-four hours?"

"So that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?"

"Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem."

I shot the Doctor a look as we stepped out to inform Rose. "You _do_ realize that you just gave them both permission to run off. You're about to tell Rose she can go see her father."

"She can't."

I snorted. "Oh, and you're going to stop her? You nearly got me killed because your last self couldn't say no to her. Shall we make a bet on how well this is going to turn out? On a scale of one to Armageddon?"

The Doctor groaned. "Please don't jinx it."

"I believe you jinxed it the moment you fell in love with a child you refuse to upset," I teased with a smirk, tucking my hands into my pockets.

He scowled at me and stomped off ahead to explain to Rose our time limit here. I chuckled quietly to myself when I saw his smile fall and an argument begin between him and Rose.

"You just said twenty-four hours!" Rose shouted as I came up beside a frowning Mickey.

_He's planning on running off too. Humans. Always so easily tempted by the promise of things they lost._

"Twenty-four hours, yeah?" He said, confirming my thoughts as he started walking away.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor questioned, rather frantic now that he could see my prediction was coming true.

"Well, I can do what I want."

Rose started off in the other direction. "I've got the address and everything."

"Stay where you are, both of you," the Doctor ordered, getting ignored. "Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I just want to see him."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I've got things to see and all."

"Like what?" The Doctor questioned in disbelief and even I gave him a look.

"All humans have temptations. Are you really so blinded by her that you never considered he'd have a mind of his own?"

The Doctor winced as Mickey huffed.

"He's right. You don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part. Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?"

We all knew the answer to that.

"Back here, twenty-four hours! Ornias, you go with him," the Doctor said, running after Rose as I rolled my eyes.

"Joy. Babysitting."

Mickey was also unamused as I trailed up the road after him. "Course, he sends the lackey."

"Oh, please," I drawled. "I'm only joining you because I've seen enough of the Doctor getting used by Rose for a lifetime. I'm assuming whatever it is you are searching for is less dull than dealing with whatever mess she's about to cause. That, and there's something curious her ei hope to investigate. You happen to be heading in the same direction."

Mickey shot me a look. "_You_ have something in this world?"

I shrugged. "Doubtful, but its worth a look, in any case."

"Well, I mean, as long as you don't go screwing up what _I'm_ about to do." He frowned, hunching his shoulders as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "I guess I don't mind you coming along."

"Oh, trust me. You get no say in the matter."

* * *

Mickey knocked on the door as I yawned, ignoring his glare at the action and the hope he felt soared as someone called out from outside.

"Who's that there?"

The door opened and a blind woman answered with a scowl.

"Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me."

I waved my hand in front of her face until Mickey smacked it away.

"Stop that," he hissed, making the woman perk up.

"Is that you?"

Mickey's eyes softened. "It's me. I came home."

I rolled my eyes at the reunion, stepping out to the curb and turning my focus back to the angel I'd sensed before. _They're close. In the city, and not too far from here. Maybe a couple kilometers. It's odd though. I don't sense any others. No demons, no guardians, just the one._

I blinked out of my daze when I heard Mickey get slapped by his nan, smirking behind him as she continued her assault.

"It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download but there're all these rumors, and, and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!"

_Ugh, appetite ruined, _I mentally groaned as the elderly woman offered him tea. I wasn't about to make my presence known. I could sense the holy items in her house that dubbed her as Mickey's religious influencer. I was already weak to begin with—weak enough that I doubted the angel knew I was here—and I wasn't about to go testing my limits with a blind religious woman.

There was the sound of screeching tires then, and a van pulled up right in front of me. I blinked as a blond man jumped out—bypassing me completely and grabbing Mickey.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Mickey looked at me in confusion, but this was far more entertaining that his nan. Needless to say, I slipped into the van as he was shoved in and explained very briefly.

"They can't see or hear me. Unless you're in immediate danger, let's see how this goes, shall we?"

He glared at me, but the blond scolded him, drawing his attention.

"Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger."

"Hm, Ricky must be a parallel you," I mused as Mickey tried to come up with a response that wouldn't put him in danger.

"Yeah. Ricky said that. Course I did, just testing."

The man didn't even notice that Mickey was acting any different than Ricky.

"I saw them. I taped them. They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen."

"Ooh, conspiracy. Love it," I purred, leaning forward with my chin in my hands, elbows on my knees. "You must be the head of a rebellion group! Good for you, Mickey."

He didn't look thrilled.

"The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics," the driver said. "But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?"

"I don't know. Who?"

I groaned, giving Mickey a look. "You're terrible at not being obvious."

"Cybus Industries!" The two informed him.

"Well, now we've got evidence."

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you," the driver informed as I snorted.

"Really? What sort of code name is Thin Jimmy? Not very threatening. I'm beginning to think this is less of a rebellious group and more like Scooby-Doo and the gang."

"Leaves me what?" Mickey asked, ignoring me.

"The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted."

I burst into laughter, holding my stomach as I quaked, and Mickey glared. "O-Oh my! Y-You? London's Most Wanted? Oh, Lucifer, that's good!"

"It's not funny," he murmured under his breath as the van pulled to a stop and we got out to see a warehouse.

"Oh, trust me. That would've made the Doctor's day if he were here to hear that," I hummed, before my smirk widened. "Oh, lucky, lucky."

"What?" Mickey asked, being sure to keep his voice down since the others couldn't see me.

"You remember how I had something to check here?" I gestured to the door. "We're about to find out what it is. I _knew_ following you would pan out. I had a good laugh and now I get to find out what an angel is doing here."

"An _angel?_"

Mickey didn't question me any further though, because it turns out Ricky was actually already there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ricky scowled.

"What are you doing there?" The blond man questioned.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing _there!_"

The two who'd taken Mickey whipped out guns and he raised his hands in surrender as I chuckled. They soon stripped him down to his pants and tied him up as he scowled at me. I'd yet to lift a finger, mostly too busy laughing. He wasn't in any danger anyway. No one in the room had killed anyone yet. I'd know. I doubted they'd be able to when Mickey looked identical to their own Ricky.

"And your name is Mickey, not Ricky," Ricky confirmed.

"Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

"Oh, you have intelligence after all," I chuckled. "Match stories and they won't be able to deny a relation."

"But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake."

"Oh, could you give the boy some clothes?" A new voice said. "He must be cold, and if he's not threatening, why are we tying him up? It's a bit indecent."

My eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face. His white curled hair, formal white and cream suit and polished brown shoes. I knew the wanna-be bookkeeper anywhere.

"Aziraphale," I breathed, and he paused, a cup of tea halted just before it could be placed on an end table laden with books. "It is, isn't it?"

Guns were pulled out again as I revealed myself, stepping towards the stunned angel with a grin.

"What are the chances?" I mused, just as Ricky shouted.

"Where did you come from!"

"Hell," I replied, before smacking my forehead. "Oh, silly me. That's not what you were referring to, was it? If you must know, I was here the whole time."

"How?" Aziraphale breathed, finally putting down his tea. "I haven't sensed any of us since I got here."

"Ah, what I meant was, I've been here… what? Two hours? Three?" I looked to Mickey for confirmation, but he shrugged. "Oh, well. Doesn't matter really. How've you been? Not quite the, uh, bookshop I expected, if I'm being honest."

"Well, it's not as if I can conjure things from thin air, Ornias," he huffed as I raised a brow.

"I thought you could literally do that."

"I'm not going to just make a bookshop appear out of nowhere. It doesn't work like that. It's half the fun to actually start from scratch. You should try it."

I snorted. "No thanks. I couldn't run a business. Trust me. I've tried."

"Uh, sorry. Do you two know each other?" Jake asked, eyeing us both as I smirked devilishly.

"Oh, we go _way_ back."

Aziraphale hummed, moving back to take a seat and sip his tea, waving at the pot. "Tea?"

"Might as well," I shrugged as Mickey gaped.

"Hey! What about me!"

I rolled my eyes, snapping my fingers and causing the ropes around him to fall off. "Honestly. Humans are so needy. Why do you like them so much again?"

"They're interesting, don't you think?"

"You should've seen them when they were clacking sticks together," I scoffed, crossing my leg over my knee and taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, I remember that," he mused, a small smile on his face. "I taught them how to make fire."

I chuckled. "I set _them_ on fire."

He sighed with an eye-roll. "Sounds like you."

"Hold on," Ricky cut in again. "Are you two just going to sit there having a cuppa and chatting when the world is—"

I shot him a glare, harsh enough to silence him. "Look. Aziraphale and I have some things to catch up on. You kids can chat about your personal Armageddon over there for at least the next few minutes, can't you?"

"But—"

My eyes flared gold briefly and he stiffened, hesitantly going to where Jake was eyeing Mickey warily.

"You didn't _have_ to do that," Aziraphale sighed.

"Please. If there's one thing I've learned about humans, it's that they're stubborn and tend to need a bit of fear in order to understand who's in charge."

"…So, how did you get here? I didn't sense you until now."

"I'm a bit on the weak side at the moment," I explained. "And I'm technically from another universe. The people I've been traveling with ended up here incidentally."

"Traveling? With humans?"

"Oh, don't start. Look. I was bored. You know me. And I ended up meeting this blonde human girl who babbled on about some guy. Thing is, said guy is an alien with a time and space machine." I smirked as his eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. Needless to say, we made a deal. I listen to his rules, he lets me stick around. Did you know my charm works on aliens?"

"Actual aliens?" He questioned, leaning forward. "As in creatures not of Earth?"

"Yup. It's definitely entertaining when you've got whole new species to see. I actually took this alien cat nun and—"

"Oh, no. I don't want to know! Knowing you, it's something unsavory, and I'd like to enjoy my tea, thank you."

I chuckled. "So? What about you?"

"Nothing so intriguing. I was in the process of setting up shop here but stumbled upon this group as I began to notice strange happenings. Don't you sense it?"

I nodded. "Contentions in the lower classes. Something dark is coming, and there's a man somewhere close who is _very_ corrupted. I don't usually sense that from such a distance."

"I hoped to help them overcome this. I never expected you to…" He paused, eyeing his tea. "Are you staying long?"

"Twenty-four hours," I told him. "You can come with us. The Earth in my world is far less bleak."

He shook his head. "No. It was upon His will that I be sent here. Surely, helping to stop this is my purpose."

I clicked my tongue. "Still going on about him? Aziraphale, He _left_ us. Threw us both into a universe with no one else. In a place we both hate, and you're still holding faith?"

"What else should I do?"

"Enjoy yourself! You're always on about God this, God that. What's He ever done for us? We never did find out what the deal with Armageddon was. Does your faith cover that too? The slaughter of _all_ humans? For what?" I scoffed, standing. "The alien I'm with mourns every second for the slaughter of his home planet, but where's His remorse? He just sent the two people who tried to stop the genocide to other worlds. I'll hold nothing but hatred for a God who does that, and you should too."

"Ornias…"

"Oi, you two!" Ricky called out. "We're leaving. Lumic's making a move."

"Which means our companions will as well," I sighed, giving Aziraphale a look. "Yeah, I surrounded myself with stubbornly heroic idiots. You'll like the Doctor. I've never met a person so bright wallowing in his own dark."

Aziraphale cracked a smile. "Very well. If he's caught your attention, then I best take a look."

* * *

"Pete, is there a way out?" The Doctor asked frantically as Cybermen who'd infiltrated the Tyler's home began to advance on them in the yard.

"The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years."

Just as they were cut off once more, two armed figures rushed in.

"Get behind me!" Ricky shouted, him and Jake firing uselessly at the Cybermen, though they did stop.

"Oh my God, look at you!" Rose beamed, hugging him under the assumption that he was Mickey. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

"Rose! That's not me. That's like the other one!" Mickey called out, rushing over.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's," the Doctor complained as Ricky frowned.

"It's Ricky."

More Cybermen surrounded them and the Doctor hastily stopped Jake from shooting them, calling out instructions.

"We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," the Cybermen argued.

"But we surrender."

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender."

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The Doctor urged, scrambling to think up a Plan B since the Cybermen weren't cooperating.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman raised its arm only for it to suddenly vanish.

"I leave you alone for two hours and look what you've gotten yourself into," Ornias drawled, slinging the Cyberman arm over his shoulder. "And you called _me_ a troublemaker."

"Ornias!" Rose beamed.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Aziraphale muttered, squeezing past the confused Cybermen. "Sorry. Excuse me."

Ornias rolled his eyes. "They're more robot than human, Aziraphale, so I can be as brutal as I want. And _why_ are you apologizing? They were just seconds away from harming your little group of humans."

"Unknown rogue elements," a Cyberman interjected. "You will be deleted."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," Ornias smirked, eyes glowing and his black wings spreading out behind him. "Care to join me, Aziraphale?"

"Do I have to?" He whined, his own white wings unfurling softly.

"I have no obligation to save your humans, and with this many opponents, I may miss some."

"Oh, all right, but I'm not happy about it," he complained, aiming a stern finger at Ornias.

"Fine by me."

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

The humans were stunned by what happened in a matter of seconds. Cybermen left and right were losing limbs, heads, or even being impaled by some sort of sword. Aziraphale was a bit more obvious in his attacks, apologizing to each Cyberman as he begrudgingly used his own abilities to twist their heads around or throw them into one another.

The Doctor's group were more stunned by Aziraphale than anything—having known about Ornias and his abilities—but confused about this newcomer who Ornias was surprisingly civil with. The others, however, were stunned into shocked silence. Pete had _no_ idea what was going on, and while Ricky and Jake had known Aziraphale was a bit off and had abilities they didn't understand, this was more than unexpected. Then, the last Cyberman fell and Ornias tossed a leg onto a pile of parts.

"Twelve. Beat that," he grinned.

"It wasn't a competition, Ornias," Aziraphale sighed.

"Oh, come on. Have a bit of fun. It's been a while since you let loose, right?" Ornias smirked, draping an arm over Aziraphale's shoulders.

"Yes, well, you couldn't have expected me to go all out. They _were_ human once."

"'Once' being the key word. Come on. How many?"

"…Nine."

"Aha! I win again!"

A van sped around in front of him and Mrs. Moore honked the horn, urging everyone in. Once on the move again—all wings put away to save space—Ricky was quick to start the questions.

"W-What was that? What are you guys?"

Aziraphale was the one to explain as Ornias flexed his fist to get a judge on how much energy he had.

"I'm an angel and Ornias is a demon, in simple terms."

"Basically," Ornias hummed, "we were both banished into different universes. We just happened to bump into each other here."

"You're joking, right?"

Ornias raised a brow. "You just saw us single-handedly wipe out twenty-one of those robots with our wings out. Are you still questioning things?"

The humans went silent before the Doctor spoke up.

"And you know him?"

"I told you about Aziraphale. You know, the angel I occasionally did things for on Earth."

"An angel and demon working together?" Pete questioned.

"Eh, we're not so different and we had similar wants at the time. We teamed up when it benefitted us."

"What about him?" Jake asked, glaring at Pete. "He's a traitor. He laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge."

Pete scowled. "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?"

"Maybe your plan went wrong," Ricky commented. "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Oh, must we?" Aziraphale winced as Ornias snorted.

"Humans."

The Doctor though, bristled. "Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that."

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five," Ricky argued, stunning Rose.

"Is that true?"

"Tell them, Mrs. M."

Mrs. Moore sighed before explaining that they had someone on the inside feeding them information. Pete then declared he _was_ said mole and before any more bickering could start up, Ornias groaned.

"Hell, you humans. You know, you make my job _real_ easy when you're so uptight and stubborn about trusting people. Pete Tyler is not lying. He's your mole."

"I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van," Pete scoffed as Mickey attempted to defend the group.

"No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."

"Yeah, that's not exactly…"

"Not exactly what?"

"I'm London's Most Wanted… for parking tickets."

Ornias burst into laughter, leaning on Aziraphale who also had a small smile.

"Park anywhere, that's me," Ricky said confidently as the Doctor nodded in approval.

"Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm Rose. Hello."

"Even better," Pete grumbled. "That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"And you _like_ these humans?" Ornias muttered to Aziraphale. "All their bickering and suspicion. These sorts are usually _my_ choice."

"There are few light souls in this world. I intend to add more," Aziraphale shrugged. "Every soul I brighten is a success."

"Making me wonder why we're friends again."

"You've brightened, you know."

"Don't make me laugh."

"You have. It's just a shade lighter, but it _is_ there. Perhaps your own humans are affecting you."

Ornias thought about that with a frown before shaking it off. "No. They just have too many rules. I'm brightening by default."

"Denial is a river in Egypt," Aziraphale chirped, making Ornias scowl. "Never thought I'd find a demon swimming in it."

"Keep it up, and I'll make a special trip to drown _you_ in it."

"Noted."

* * *

A plan was made not long after humans began to march into Lumic's warehouses because of some ear pods the Doctor mentioned. It was almost ironic to me that the very humans who are constantly running from death were now waltzing right to it like lambs to the slaughter. Aziraphale was more concerned, but the Doctor had paired the two of us up to go investigate Lumic himself. It'd be easy for us to get in since we could hide our presences, whereas they had to take the long way 'round. I was beginning to question him though, the Doctor. He willingly separated himself and me from Rose, who was taking the riskiest position. _Though, I suppose "willingly" is not quite the word I'd use. More like she'd twisted his arm until he begrudgingly gave in._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aziraphale hummed as we walked in the front doors and began our long walk up to where Lumic was.

We'd relaxed and let our wings out since no one was looking anyway, and his brushed mine curiously, waiting for an answer.

"The Doctor has a… large attraction to Rose. On multiple occasions he's sent me out to keep her safe without regard to me or anyone else. Yet, he folds at this moment when she wants to put herself in the riskiest position." I sighed heavily. "I do not understand his need to do everything she instructs. Love is not worth the trouble, one would think, of the constant worrying."

"Love makes one do wonderful and terrible things. Things one wouldn't otherwise think of or do. Love performs miracles," Aziraphale hummed. "It's what makes it such a beautiful emotion."

I thought of Janette, of my time spent with Reinette and the mixture of emotions I still struggled through. "Love is tedious, dangerous. I've found it more trouble than its worth."

"You?" He perked up, making me winced.

I hadn't meant to give that away.

"On your Earth? With a human?" He pressed, a grin stretching across his face. "My, word! I thought I'd never see the day! Ornias in love!"

My wing reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut it. They're… They're both gone now. It wasn't worth it."

He became solemn, but still held a soft smile. "You don't believe that. Having more than one shows you did get something from it."

"I don't want to talk about it any longer, Aziraphale… please."

He watched me for a moment before his wing curled over my back like a hug hiding me from the dark shadows that thinking of Janette and Reinette brought. One of the problems with being companions with an angel. While demons were easily able to bring out the darkness within a soul, angels did much the opposite.

"The Doctor helps, does he not?" Aziraphale questioned. "While not the brightest of souls, he _is_ trying."

I snorted. "He tries far harder than one would think. Self-blame is his vice. Every death, every life. He places it all on his shoulders."

"And you? Where do you stand?"

I cracked a teasing grin. "Somewhere between the wrist and the elbow."

"Ornias."

I chuckled, glad to have turned our conversation to something less troublesome. "He is a strange one, the Doctor. I would almost consider my life on his shoulders as well, were it not for Rose. She takes the highest priority in his mind, others be damned. I only protect her because I know the loss would end my entertainment early."

"You think her loss would break him."

"It would. I don't doubt that," I hummed, glancing at him as my eyes flared gold and I fried the door lock blocking our way. "He's the type to lock himself away to not make a mistake that terrible again. I would be more willing to watch her leave if it simply meant his soul falling into darkness, but I do not doubt his ire would impact my entertainment, especially if he believed I could have done something."

Aziraphale raised his brows though. "Oh… Oh, you care for the Doctor as well!"

"As entertainment," I pressed, but he shook his head.

"No, no. This is more than that. You're friends at the very least, but you want him happy, do you not?"

"Yes," I muttered, unsure what he was getting at.

"Then, the question is, how far will you go to ensure he's happy?"

"What does that matter?" I complained, but the angel just smiled.

"You will see, I'm sure."

My eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know it, I'd say you were a demon in disguise with how you're toying with me."

"Come now, Ornias!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile before we stepped into the main console room and I sighed. "Oh, dear. We may find out sooner than expected." I slipped behind Rose as she fidgeted uneasily beside Pete. "How did you manage to get caught already?"

She jolted, hastily making sure the Cybermen weren't paying attention before hissing under his breath.

"Ornias, what are you doing?"

"No one can hear me but you," I purred in her ear. "I take it you were caught? This is why you should leave it to a demon to be unemotional. Humans are the worst sort for the job."

The door opened again then, and I snorted as the Doctor too was brought in.

"I've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh well, never mind," the Doctor drawled as I chuckled with Aziraphale. "You okay?" He asked Rose who nodded.

"Yeah. But they got Jackie."

"We were too late. Lumic killed her," Pete murmured, making Aziraphale sigh sorrowfully while I hummed.

"I thought your souls were a shade darker."

The Doctor looked to me—another I made able to see—and mouthed, "You sure took your time."

"Please. There were a lot of stairs between the bottom floor and here," I huffed, before bringing a finger to my chin. "Though, I suppose we could have flown."

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head as Rose smacked my shoulder, earning a surprised look from Aziraphale as I simply chuckled.

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" The Doctor asked and a Cyberman spoke up.

"He has been upgraded."

"So, he's just like you?"

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller."

A door opened and I let out a whistle s a Cyberman was wheeled out.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator."

"A bit pomp and circumstance, isn't it?" I mused, wandering over to the chair with Aziraphale, who sighed softly.

"There's almost no humanity left."

I snorted. "Look at his soul, Aziraphale. There was almost no brightness left to start with. He would've been ours."

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose before screams rang out, drawing our attention to the Doctor as he smirked.

"That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will."

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity."

I gave Aziraphale a look. "There's the humanity you wanted. Still like it?"

"He's too dark for that. He _would_ be yours."

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room."

"Pride," I called out, making the Doctor point at me in annoyance before continuing.

"But everything you've invented; you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. _People_! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people!"

Aziraphale leaned over towards me. "Oh, I _do_ like him."

"Told you. He loves his speeches."

"You are proud of your emotions?" Lumic questioned.

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

The Doctor's grin fell. "Yes. Yes, I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh, yes."

I perked up heading for the Doctor and wandering around him with a deep inhale. "And there's the darkness," I purred, giving Aziraphale a look as my eyes glowed from over the Doctor's shoulder, unnoticed for the moment.

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

The Doctor though, was persistent. "You might as well kill me."

"Then, I take that option."

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

"Well, we could always…" I gestured between Aziraphale and I, but the angel shushed me, looking to the Doctor to see what he'd do. _Oh, I should've known he'd become fond._

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under, uh… What was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Ah, tricky Doctor," I hummed, seeing now what he was doing. "He's talking to Mickey."

A phone went off and the Doctor took the mobile from Rose and stuffing it into the console. The Cybermen screeched, holding their heads and my body seemed to swell as I let out a groan of ecstasy.

"Ornias," Aziraphale warned.

"Oh, but don't you feel it? The screams, the pain."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured then, drawing my gaze to him as I moved over to hover behind him, practically drooling at the darkness that wrapped around him.

"What have you done!" Lumic demanded.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!"

"Ornias! Get a hold of yourself!" Aziraphale commanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room with the others.

Fire followed in our wake and the Doctor pulled the group to a door only to grimace at the screaming Cybermen behind it.

"There's no way out!" He cursed as another explosion went off and I groaned.

"Do I honestly have to do everything?"

"Ornias, what are you—"

I pushed the Doctor aside and opened the door that would lead up to the roof, grabbing the nearest Cyberman as it jerked and screeched and letting out a deep breath. Slowly, I blocked out all other noise and senses until my hand reached through the suit and pulled out a small flame. It wasn't like the Dalek's, all black and dripping. It was _tiny_, quivering in my palm and giving off a pale blue light. _Too small to get much energy. Too bright to be of worth to me._ I eyed it for a moment though, before a hand touched my arm.

Aziraphale held out a hand and I passed it to him. He sighed, smiling slightly before murmuring a prayer to the flame and holding it close to his chest. It vanished and I moved onto the next Cyberman. There were only a few in the way—one of which Aziraphale shook his head about and handed the flame back for my consumption. Soon enough though, we were on the roof where a Zeppelin hovered, a rope ladder falling down.

"You've got to be kidding," Pete murmured, as the Doctor pushed Rose up and the others followed.

Aziraphale and I extended our wings and flew close by. Aziraphale murmured another prayer under his breath for those Cybermen left in the burning building. There was a jolt on the ladder then and I groaned as Lumic clawed his way up.

"Ornias!" The Doctor called out and I nodded, flying down and grabbing hold of the ladder myself with a smirk.

"Apologies, Lumic, but this is your stop," I purred, eyes glowing gold before my free hand plunged into his chest.

The metal casing flickered out and I hung from the ladder rungs with the little ball of quivering grey flames jerking uneasily in my hand.

"An apt meal for me, I think," I mused, allowing the flame to slip into my mouth and sighing as my body pulsed with power. "Lucifer would have loved that one."

* * *

By the time we all landed somewhere safe, it was time for the Tardis to be powered up. Aziraphale and I were wandering around it, though the ship had taken quite the liking to him, showering him with flower petals from the small bulb at the top.

"You sure you don't want to come with?" I offered again, nodding towards the blue box. "She likes you more than me already. I'm sure no one would mind."

Aziraphale shook his head though, gaze solemn but determined. "No. I shall think not. There is still more of the Lord's work to be done here. More so, now that people have experienced the fear of those creatures. I take it you won't stay either?"

I cracked a slight smile. "Nah. I've got the Doctor to look after. As you said, maybe there's something more there that I'm missing. Hate to not find out after all this work."

"I will wish you luck then, on brightening your soul."

I scowled. "That's _not_ what I'm doing."

He simply chuckled, before letting out an exclamation and digging into his pocket. "Here. A parting gift."

I took the small book from him and raised a brow. "I didn't get you anything."

"I don't mind. We weren't expected to meet anyway."

I sighed, pulling out my feather and dropping the book in before twirling the feather between my fingers and handing it over to him.

"Ornias?"

"As if I really want to stop hearing from you," I huffed, pressing the feather to his palm. "Take it. I'll open it again in my own universe and send you something good."

He shook his head with a chuckle, looking over the black feather before tucking it into the front pocket of his coat.

"Now, who's sentimental?" He teased before my wing nudged his fondly and the Doctor called out.

"Ornias, you ready?"

"Yes, yes," I hummed, smirking over my shoulder at Aziraphale and slipping into the Tardis. "Where to, Doctor?"

He nodded towards Rose as she cried softly on the jump-seat. "Home."


End file.
